Gundam Wing 01: SHINIGAMI EN MEDIO DEL CIELO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: No yaoi"De nuevo Shinigami en medio del cielo, volando amarrado a una soga. No me quejo, porque soy el experto en este tipo de acciones suicidas, pero eso no significa que confíen en mí. De todas formas, quién confiaría en el Dios de la Muerte."
1. Chapter 1

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing: 

**SHINIGAMI **

**EN MEDIO DEL CIELO**

_Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de Duo Maxwell._

**Capítulo 1**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

De nuevo Shinigami en medio del cielo, volando amarrado a una soga. No me quejo, porque soy el experto en este tipo de acciones suicidas, pero eso no significa que confíen en mí. De todas formas, quién confiaría en el Dios de la Muerte.

A lo lejos puedo ver a mis "compañeros" esperándome. Tengo conmigo lo que querían. Malditos planos. Maté a diez personas por ellos, no es que los contara... bueno, sí los conté... siempre lo hago. Es una de mis malditas costumbres... quiero llevar el número de muertos por mis manos.

Como si cuando me muera, el saber cuantos son, hiciera alguna diferencia. De todas formas me voy a ir al infierno, y no es que encuentre que haya alguna diferencia en mi vida actual con relación a la del infierno... No... aún aquí las pesadillas siempre invaden mis noches, y cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Se podría decir que desde que soy consciente, desde aquel día en que se quemó la iglesia que había sido mi hogar, las voces de los muertos me acompañan y me recuerdan que no puedo escapar de la oscuridad.

Me dejó caer cerca de ellos, con mis movimientos suaves, aquellos que conseguí como ladrón. Sin decir nada le arrojo los planos a Trowa que está más cerca y me encamino hasta la escalera sin decir nada. El chino me mira con un dejo de extrañeza. Heero esta demasiado concentrado en los planos con el cirquero, como para percatarse de mi existencia. Siempre soy yo mismo que me digo: **_"Buen trabajo Duo", _**ya que a los demás se les olvida decirlo.

Mi parte ya terminó. ¿Para qué quedarme más? De todas formas parecen no aguantarme... Jajajajaaa... Así que me giró hacía la salida de aquel lugar.

**--¿Duo?**—Se acerca Quatre a mí, mientras bajamos las escaleras.

**--¿Qué pasa, amigo?—**Le pregunto sin mirarlo.

**--¿Pasa algo malo?—**Me pregunta de vuelta. Paro de bajar las escaleras y me le quedo viendo con interés. Parece siempre saber cuando algo mal anda conmigo o con cualquiera del grupo. Sonrío como siempre que veo la preocupación en sus ojos claros.**_ "Amigo Quatre, no estás hecho para esta guerra." _**Pienso cada vez que veo esa preocupación en ti.

**--No pasa nada, amigo. Sólo estoy cansado.—**Digo riendo.—**Los veo en casa.—**Dije bajando lo que quedaba de las escaleras del edificio abandonado con toda la rapidez que me permitían mis piernas. **CASA...** no creo que pudiera llamársele así, ya que no sé cuanto tiempo estaremos en ella, así que no debo acostumbrarme a estar allí. Aunque en está llevemos unos 6 meses, quizás es en la que estamos más de lo acostumbrado, quizás es eso lo que me tiene más nervioso que otras veces... debe ser la costumbre de estar aquí. No tengo que aferrarme... eso lo sé...

Cuando llegué, crucé el salón y me perdí en el pasillo y llegué a la puerta de mi cuarto, detrás de donde estaría a salvo. Aunque sé que estar a salvo no existe. Por lo menos allí, estaba un segundo más de estarlo, y con eso me bastaba... me conformaba con tan poco, quizás de eso se trataba esta vida que me había tocado vivir.

Eran las 4 de la mañana. No había dormido el día anterior. Y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos ya juntos, todos? Un año, dos... quizás más. El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa y aún, ahora, viéndome al espejo, sigo viendo los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa falsa de mi infancia. **_¿Podré volver a sonreír de verdad nuevamente?_**

Después de una hora escucho que llegan. Siempre tan silenciosos como siempre, pero aún así puedo escuchar la voz suave de Quatre preguntándoles si tienen hambre, rompiendo la monotonía de los tres señores _"no me hables o te mueres", _que llamamos compañeros. Me recuesto en mi cama y me tapo con la manta hasta quedar oculto bajo ella. No es que me vaya a proteger de algo, pero por lo menos me da un espacio para mí mismo, dónde no podrán llegar por mí.

El dios de la muerte, no le teme a morir, pero sí a las pesadillas. Maldición... no creo que sea al único que le sucedan estas cosas. Pero quizás soy al único que trata de desaparecerlas de la realidad, sin conseguirlo.

Fuera de la ventana, a empezado a llover. Será que el cielo llora las muertes de esos 10 hombres. A ninguno le vi el rostro. ¿Tendrían familia? ¿Hijos? ¿Hermanos?... Nada de eso importa ahora, ya que los mandé al otro mundo con un disparo certero en algún punto vital. No puedo evitar no darles en el corazón, como si con ello mi culpa no fuera más grave. Morir rápido es lo único que puedo darles. **_Soy un dios misericordioso_**. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ya me estoy volviendo más loco de lo que pensaba.

El gran dios de la muerte, hecho hombre, sobre una cama riendo por sus tonterías que le parten lo poco y nada de alma que aún le queda. Y eso que aún no llego a cumplir dos décadas de existencia. Que será cuando sea mayor... vuelvo a reír... y quien diablos me asegura que pasare del día de hoy. Sólo puedo controlar las muertes de los otros, no la mía. Soy un dios que no puede más que tomar la esencia de los demás y bañarse con la sangre de sus víctimas. Y vivir con sus gritos y palabras en los oídos, que ni siquiera la música estridente y fuerte que escucho en mis ratos de ocio y sobre mi Gundam, me evitan escuchar.

Escucho que llaman a la puerta. Quito la manta y me pongo de pie. Mi trenza se bambolea mientras me acerco a abrir. Mi sonrisa cubre mis labios y abro. No puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver al soldado perfecto mirándome.

**--¿Qué quieres?—**Preguntó. No contesta de inmediato. Debe estar en lo de siempre, tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos**_. "Pero ya sabes, Heero... nadie puede leer la mente de Shinigami, ni siquiera tú, que me conoces de más tiempo que el resto_."**

**--Quatre... **—Dice. Bueno, para que dejarte seguir diciendo lo que te cuesta tanto. Es obvio que mi amiguito te obligo a venir a verme por lo de la comida. "**_Yo si puedo leer tus pensamientos."_**

**--No tengo ganas de comer.—**Contesté mientras sujetaba mi trenza entre mis manos y empezaba a deshacerla. Quizás un baño me vendría bien**.—Adiós.—**Dije cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto. Pobre de Heero, debe tener ganas de matarme, pero ya le daré ese gusto otro día. Hoy, el gran Shinigami, no tiene ganas de pelear contigo, ni con el gruñón de Wufei.

Así que me dedico a buscar ropa limpia, ya que por lo visto no voy a dormir. No tendremos una nueva misión por lo menos por una semana, así que no tengo para que obligarme a descansar. Ya dormiré después cuando no pueda sostenerme en pie. Tomo mis cosas y salgo al pasillo. Caminó silenciosamente, toco suavemente en la puerta del baño, y al notar que no hay nadie, entro. Cierro con seguro, y después de desvestirme me meto en la ducha.

**--Diablos.**—Olvidé ver el corte que recibí de uno de los que maté. Bueno, quedara como una más de las muchas huellas que hay en mi piel. Una más no me va a hacer más infeliz o mejor. **_Las heridas duelen con el agua tibia. _**Jajajaa... Río de nuevo por mi maravilloso descubrimiento. ¬¬0 creo que ya estoy para un manicomio.

Bueno, mi nueva marca decorara parte de mi hombro derecho. Por lo menos Quatre no la vera, y no podrá armar el escándalo de siempre. Aún no entiende, que al dios de la muerte no le importan estas heridas. Me molestan más, las que no se ven, pero que de todas formas, son grandes y duelen dentro de mi cuerpo. Y me queman, como si fueran las llamas del infierno que me espera.

Sonrío al notar que mi cuerpo parece estar menos despierto. Eso es bueno. Así ya nada me puede herir. Cierro la llave y me quedo un momento para que mi cabello escurra. Muchas veces me han preguntado por qué lo llevo largo, quizás es porque el cuidarlo me hace pensar en vanidades. Y ese tiempo sin sentido que le dedico, es el más feliz de mi vida.

Salgo del baño vestido y sonriendo. Nadie al verme creería que soy un chico que viene llegando de una misión donde mató a 10 personas. ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Ya sé!! No soy un maldito sin corazón, pero me gustaría serlo. Por Shinigami que quisiera serlo... por lo menos así podría dormir en paz. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, no creo haber tenido una noche tranquila desde que nací. Siempre había algo que me mantenía despierto o me obligaba a estarlo: las pesadillas, el frío, el hambre, la soledad, las lágrimas, el fuego... el silencio, las voces, las interminables imágenes que invaden mi mente, los olores, las quemaduras en mis manos, el frío del metal, los estallidos, las palabras que nunca dije, y las que nunca oiré.

Es fácil odiar y destruir; lo difícil es amar y construir. Pero ya saben, mi vida ha sido difícil desde el nacimiento, porque entonces no permitirme alivianarla haciendo lo más fácil y de paso, destruirme.

**6 AM.** Es una buena hora para desayunar, ya que no recuerdo haber cenado. Los chicos deben estar durmiendo, aunque podría jurar que Heero esta con su computadora pasándolo de lo más bien. Debe ser el único que se divierte de verdad con todo esto. Aunque no puedo negar que yo también me divierto un poco. La adrenalina bien vale la pena, aunque no sé si valdría el costo si mi vida no fuera lo que es ahora.

Muchas veces me he sorprendido a mí mismo preguntándome como habría sido tener una vida normal. Pero ya saben, dura poco, ya que Duo Maxwell no nació para ser alguien normal. Creo que de todas formas hubiera encontrado la forma de hacerme de una vida más entretenida.

Pongo el agua a calentar, mientras reviso nuestro refrigerador. No puedo evitar soltar una maldición en mi idioma natal, mientras saco algunas cosas. Extraño la comida chatarra... ¡¡qué acaso no conocen las pizzas!!... pero ya conozco las respuestas, más bien las miradas que dan como respuestas. Jajajajaa...

Me preparo un par de emparedados, mientras espero el agua. La casa está en total silencio. Es un bonito lugar, no muy grande, pero por lo menos no tenemos que compartir habitaciones. No hay como tener un lugar para cada uno, además no nos caracterizamos por ser muy amistosos... Bueno, Quatre y yo si lo somos, pero con el trío de ogros, se nos pasa fácilmente.

No puedo evitar suspirar. Extraño estar solo, pero quizás es la falta de costumbre de andar en grupo. Aunque de grupo tenemos el puro nombre, ya que a fin de cuentas nadie sabe nada de nadie. Y si lo pienso bien, quizás es mejor así. El crear lazos, nos perjudicaría, y ya no quiero sentirme mal por ver morir a un amigo. Pero aunque lo niegue, estos 4 locos son lo más cercano a amigos que tengo. Hilde también lo es, pero no esta aquí. Así que no cuenta.

Me sirvo una taza de café, por milagro hay café, ya que Wufei tiene llena la alacena de té chino. Suspiro nuevamente sin poder evitarlo. Extraño las gaseosas. No puedo evitarlo, me gusta la comida que hace mal. Además por qué preocuparme de mi salud, si ni siquiera tengo pensado llegar a los 30. Así que para que preocuparse del colesterol y de las grasas saturadas...

**6:30 AM**. Empieza el movimiento en casa. El chino es el primero en aparecer, ya que empieza temprano con su rutina de ejercicios. Ni siquiera me ve, sé que sabe que estoy aquí, pero no debe de estar de humor para pelearnos y cumplir con la cuota normal de "_maten a Duo"_ del día de hoy. Bueno, ya después habrá tiempo de fastidiarlo, pienso mientras sonrío. Cinco minutos después aparece Trowa, sin mirarme se sienta a desayunar sentándose frente. No digo nada, ya que es como hablar con una pared. No sé como a Quatre le puede caer bien el "payaso sin sonrisa". Me aguanto las ganas de ponerme a reír, ya bastante problemas tengo, como para acarrearme el odio del de los ojos verdes.

El tercero en aparecer es el soldado perfecto. Nos da una mirada mañanera a los dos y se sirve una taza de café. Miró mi taza y noto que ya no tiene nada, así que para qué quedarme más tiempo en compañía de los señores _"hablemos amenamente"._ Diablos!! No te rías, que te matan...!! Demasiado tarde, sin querer me río. No los miró, ya que sus miradas deben dar miedo. En eso llega Quatre.

**--¿Qué pasa, Duo?—**Me pregunta al ver que trato de dejar de reír.

**--Nada, Quatre amigo**.—Respondo tratando de recuperar la compostura.**—Es que... bueno, ya no vale la pena... es que me acordé de algo.—**Dije excusándome tontamente, aunque el rubio pareció creer mi mentira. No digo mentiras, pero tampoco soy tan suicida como para decirle que me reía de los señores del hielo...

**--Me alegra que estés contento.—**Me dice el rubio mientras sonríe.

**--¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? La misión salió bien y tenemos una semana libre**.—Dije mientras agregaba mentalmente **_" Y mate 10 personas y no me hizo sentir más fatal de lo acostumbrado"._**

Heero se me quedo viendo, ¿sería que tenía el poder de leer los pensamientos? Sonreí por aquella tonta idea.

**--Una semana... —**Murmuró Quatre mientras se sentaba junto a mí para beber su café.-**- ¿Qué harás, Duo?—**Me preguntó.

**--Lo de siempre... Revisar a Deathscythes y quizás dar un paseo por ahí.—**Dije. Sabía que la idea del paseo era algo que causaría revuelo, más por el hecho de que supuestamente medio ejercito nos estaba buscando. Así que antes de que dijeran algo, agregué-- **No cuesta nada soñar.—** Y sonreí.

Heero bufó, fastidiado. Trowa volvió a concentrarse en su comida, mientras Quatre sonreía con un dejo de tristeza.

—**Quieres pasear conmigo, será divertido**.—Le dije en voz baja. Me miró sorprendido. Y afirmó.

En eso entro Wufei con su acostumbrada seriedad. Se sirvió té, y se sentó a comer en silencio.

**--Tanta comunicación, me mata.—**Murmuré provocando que me quedaran mirando. –** Bueno es hora de trabajar en mi Gundam... —**Dije poniéndome de pie con alegría y antes de salir de la cocina le dije al rubio**.—Te espero, para que ayudes...** – Él asintió, sabía muy bien a que me referiría.

**------**

**--Maxwell está raro.—**Murmuró Wufei.

**--Siempre ha sido raro.—**contestó Trowa.

Heero se mantuvo en silencio.

**--Bueno, nos vemos**.—Dijo Quatre levantándose de su lugar.—**Voy a ayudar a Duo.—**Dijo saliendo.

Los tres señores amistosos se miraron por un segundo, y se fueron a sus respectivas obligaciones.

**----------------------**

Bueno, esa es parte de mi vida. No es la mejor, pero no hay otra. Esa tarde salimos con Quatre a la ciudad. Nos paseamos por muchos lugares, más de un par de veces, tuvimos que escondernos por causa de las patrullas de soldados. No somos muy difíciles de identificar, un rubio y un chico trenzado.

No pude evitar comprar unas gaseosas, y algo (más bien mucho) de comida chatarra; ya que estabamos allí, había que aprovechar.

Cuando entramos en casa, eras las 8 de la tarde. Caminamos hasta la cocina. Todo iba bien hasta que una voz fría nos pregunto:

**--¿Dónde estuvieron?—**Nos volteamos rápido, y nos quedamos mirando a Heero, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados. **_"Nos va a matar"._**

**--Nosotros... digo...** —Empezó a decir Quatre nervioso.

**--Me secuestre al rubio, y lo obligué a dar una vuelta conmigo por la ciudad.—**Dije mirando a Heero.—**Él no quería ir, pero ya sabes, a Shinigami nadie le dice que no.** – Dije lanzándole una gaseosa al soldado perfecto, que agarró con rapidez antes de que le llegara en la cara. Nos miraba con algo de sorpresa.

**--Quatre amigo, prende el horno. Necesitamos calentar la comida que compramos.** – Dije volteándome, y zamarreando al rubio para que reaccionara, ya que seguía mirando al de los ojos azules.

**--Sí... —**Dijo reaccionando.

**--Y tú, chico perfecto, ve a avisarle a los otros gruñones, que la comida estará lista en 15 minutos.** – Dije mirando a Heero brevemente y dedicándome a revisar las bolsas de comida.

**--Quatre, pon los cubiertos.—**Miré a Heero que parecía estar pensando, sin quitarle la vista a la gaseosa**.—Heero, si no es una bomba.—**Dije acercándomele y quitándosela.—**Ya vete por donde llegaste.—**Dije haciéndolo girar y empujándolo fuera de la cocina.—**Y busca a los otros ogros.—**Y cerré la puerta.

**--Duo... Los ogros... quiero decir...** —Dijo riendo.—**Los demás nos van a retar.—**Dijo mientras estiraba el mantel.

**--Puede ser, amigo Quatre, pero el día de hoy nadie tiene la fuerza para amargar a Shinigami.—**Dije sonriendo.

**-------**

A los 15 minutos el trío entraba en la cocina. Quatre tenía todo listo y estabamos sirviendo platos de patatas fritas, pollo, y todas las cosas que encontré.

**--Comida americana**.—Murmuró Wufei sentándose.

**--Así es, amigo Fei.—**Dije mientras le ponía un plato frente a él. Aunque me miró fríamente al notar la forma en que lo llamé. Pero era parte del trato de fastidiarnos mutuamente.

**--Maxwell... **

**--Ya sé... Wu amigo.—**Respondí sin poder evitar cambiarle el nombre de nuevo. Bufó fastidiado. Sabía que mientras más se quejara, menos le haría caso.

**--¿Y se puede saber como conseguiste esta comida?—**Pregunto el cirquero. Quatre miró sus manos. Heero no dijo nada, estaba concentrado en masticar una patata.

**--Bueno, encontré una puerta interdimensional a un restorant... —**Empecé a decir. Pude notar que la ceja derecha del payaso empezó a verse extraña. "**_Huye Duo_**" gritó mi cerebro, pero como ya saben, soy el dios de la muerte, y él que debería huir es él, aunque en realidad él no lo vea de ese modo.—**Ok... Confesaré... ¡Quatre me obligo!—**Solté.

**--¡¡¡¡Que!!!!—**Gritó el rubio mientras se ruborizaba. No pude evitar reírme.

**--Me obligo a quedarme, pero no le hice caso y salí igual.—**Terminé de decir. Quatre volvió a respirar. Wufei casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan.**—Y no pude evitarlo, ya estaba cansado de la comida sin gracia, y... y comamos.—**Dije sentándome sin prestarle más atención al cirquero, que se había quedado medio confundido.

Por un rato me quedaron viendo, aunque no sé que era lo que buscaban con ello. La cena paso tranquila, aunque podía notar en los ojos de Trowa que las cosas no quedarían así. Pero de todas formas, no podía hacer nada. A Shinigami ya nada le causaba más dolor, del que ya posee.

**--Duo, ¿estás bien?—**Me preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

**--Lo estoy.—**Dije sonriendo, antes de asaltar sus patatas fritas**.—Comes muy poco, Quatre amigo, tienes que comer más para que cuando seas grande... no... seas... como... ellos... —**Dije bajando la voz en la última parte. El rubio no pudo evitar reír. Heero, que parecía haber escuchado mis palabras me lanzó una patata frita por la cabeza.

Los otros dos gruñones le quedaron viendo raro, Heero hizo como si nada y siguió comiendo. Yo me quedé contemplándolo por un rato. Y después sonreí.

La cena a la americana, terminó en paz. No hubo bajas... aunque si contamos al pollo asado... si hubo una baja...

El rubio me ayudó a limpiar la cocina y los trastos. No podíamos evitar reírnos por las cosas que habían pasado. Aún estabamos impresionado por la patata voladora que aterrizó en mi cabeza. Hasta Heero parecía tener su lado infantil, y era bueno saberlo.

**--¿Duo?**

**--¿Sí?—**Dije guardando unas sobras en el refrigerador.

**--¿Qué celebramos hoy?—**Preguntó el rubio, provocando que volteara a mirarlo.

**--¿Celebrar?—**Pregunté.

**--Sí.—**Dijo sonriendo.—**Algo debemos estar celebrando, además la actitud de Heero me lo demuestra. No nos regañó, cuando pudo hacerlo**.—Dijo.

**--No puedo mentirte, amigo Quatre. Sí celebramos algo. El estar vivos... y de paso... mi cumpleaños.—**Dije sonriendo.

**--¿Tu cumpleaños?—**Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

**--Y como sospechas, el único que sabía de esta fecha era el señor perfecto y no es porque se lo haya dicho, mas bien lo supo por casualidad hace un año... es muy entrometido, aunque no lo creas... —**Dije riendo.

**--¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Duo!!—**Dijo el rubio abrazándome sorpresivamente.

**--Gracias, pero no le digas a los demás... —**Dije bajando la voz, para que los demás no nos escucharan.—**Además no acostumbro a celebrar mi cumpleaños, de hecho es primera vez que lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo.—**Dije.—**Aunque pensándolo bien, no fue como si lo hubiéramos celebrado... ya que los invitados no sabían jajajajajajaa...**

**--Pero Heero sabía, así que fue como si lo celebráramos**.—Dijo Quatre sonriendo.

**--Es verdad. Bueno, ya dejamos todo limpio. Ahora a dormir... —**Dije palmoteándole la espalda. Más bien que iba a dormir era él, ya que dudaba que yo pudiera hacerlo.

Lo vi alejarse por el pasillo, mientras yo entraba en mi cuarto. Otra vez donde había iniciado. Me dejé caer en mi cama, por lo menos la que me había acompañado 6 meses de mi vida, así que podía llamarla MI CAMA. La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, tan rápido como solía aparecer. Cerré los ojos, y por primera vez no vi nada. Estaba la oscuridad acostumbrada, pero silenciosa y tranquila. ¿Sería que por una noche me concederían la paz, como regalo? ¡¡naaaaa!! Eso es imposible, sólo debe ser que están en algún otro lugar. Quizás planeando como volverme loco. Abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama. Llevaba dos malditos días sin dormir y no tenía sueño. Pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado, pero mi mente estaba demasiado despierta. Salí de mi cuarto, sin antes tomar una de mis chaquetas. Si no podía dormir, debía hacer alguna cosa para no volverme loco, o por lo menos más de lo que ya estaba. Salí de la casa en silencio y me dirigí caminando hacia la parte de atrás, donde estaban camuflados bastante astutamente nuestros Gundams. Creo que cada vez estabamos más desquiciados, aunque quien podría imaginar que los 5 pilotos y sus máquinas de guerra estaban tan cerca.

Entré a la bodega y caminé hasta estar frente a mi señor de la muerte. No pude encender la luz para verlo mejor, ya que no me lo permitían las reglas de seguridad que había impuesto Heero. Así que traté de enfocar mi vista lo mejor que pude.

**--Deathscythes, amigo mío, ¿Cómo estás?—**Dije sacándome la chaqueta, ya que no estaba tan frío como pensaba. Prendí el monitor conectado a mi amigo y viéndolo agregué** – Pareces estar mejor que yo.**—Dije sin poder evitar reír.**—Pero no nos vendría nada mal un pequeño ajuste de tuercas.—**Dije sonriendo.

Pasé toda la noche trabajando en mi gundam. Él tiempo pasa rápido cuando se está ocupado y entretenido, y colgando de aquí para allá...

**--¡¡Maxwell!!—**Llamó alguien desde el suelo, ya que estaba colgado de cabeza a unos 15 metros del suelo, revisando la hoz. Miré al chino con cara de pregunta, mientras mi trenza se agitaba en el vacío**.-- ¿Qué diablos haces allá arriba?—**Preguntó.

**--Que no es obvio.—**Dije.—**Trabajando.**

**--Baja de allí ahora mismo. Si quieres matarte, no lo hagas aquí. –** Dijo. No pude evitar reír. Miré mi reloj y comprobé que eran las 7 de la mañana. Tres días sin dormir, ya debería ser todo un récord.

De mala gana empecé a bajar por la soga que me mantenía en lo alto. Wufei parecía esperarme. Aunque aún no sabía porque parecía tan enojado. Cuando llegué al suelo y me solté de la soga, tomé mi chaqueta y caminé hacia él.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Le pregunté colocando cara de inocente, ya que creía no haber hecho nada malo.

**--Maxwell, ¿cuántos días llevas sin dormir?—**Me preguntó a quemarropa, sin dejar de mirarme.

**--¿Días? -- ** ¡¡¡Diablos!!!

**--No te hagas el tonto. Desde antes de la última misión no has pegado un ojo.—**Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en mi frente. Me quedé paralizado. Desde cuando, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por mí. Bueno, estoy exagerando, no era todo el mundo, sólo era uno de los gruñones, pero eso bastaba para darse cuenta de que estaban más pendientes de mí de lo acostumbrado. ¿Será que ya les caigo bien?—**Hasta pareces tener algo de temperatura... —**Agregó mirándome más serio, si que eso es posible, bueno imagínenselo...

**--Fei amigo... ¿seguro que eres tú?—**Le pregunté.

Entrecerró más sus ojos mientras sus cejas se juntaban.

**--Ok... ya entendí. Pero no te enojes. Es que no puedo dormir...** – Dije sonriendo, mientras una de mis manos estrujaba mi trenza.

Me agarró del brazo y me empezó a arrastrar hasta la casa. Por lo menos me jalaba del brazo y no de la trenza, como lo había hecho una vez. Aunque aquella vez lo fastidié bastante, aún no sabía como no me había matado con su katana.

Entramos a la casa. Los chicos estaban en la cocina, pero no fuimos para allá.

**--Auxilio, Q-amigo!!—**Grité. El rubio se puso de pie y nos siguió. Paramos en la entrada de mi cuarto, el chino abrió la puerta y me empujó dentro. Heero y Trowa se quedaron en la cocina, sin inmutarse. Quatre miraba con incertidumbre al chino y a mí.

**--Tómate estas dos y duérmete.—**Dijo Wufei entregándome dos pastillas.

**--Pero... —**Traté de decirle.

**--Ya cállate y hazme caso.—**Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.—**Y si no lo haces, te obligaré.—**Dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos. Y salió del cuarto. Quatre sonrió y cerró la puerta dejándome solo.

Me tomé las pastillas y me quedé mirando el techo...

**---------**

**------**

**--Misión cumplida.—**Dijo el chino sentándose en su silla en la cocina.

**--No puedo creer que te hiciera caso.—**Dijo Trowa mientras hojeaba el periódico del día.

**--Se resistió, pero ya saben... está loco, pero nunca tanto para enfrentarse a mí... —**Dijo el chino tomando su té.

Quatre rió. Sabía que no era eso. Trowa lo miró por sobre el periódico, provocando que el rubio se quedara callado al momento, aunque algo sonrojado.

**--¿Cuánto tiempo estará dormido?—**Preguntó Heero como si nada.

**--Un día, quizás un poco más... Lo suficiente para que recobre las fuerzas.—**Dijo Chang mirando con seriedad su té.

Los cuatro pilotos se quedaron en silencio. Quatre suspiro.

**--Mucho silencio. Mejor me voy a practicar violín.—**Dijo el rubio, saliendo de la cocina.

**--Los tres gruñones.—**Dijo Heero, sin mirarlos. Trowa se le quedó viendo junto con el chino**.—Es como nos llama Duo.** – Explicó.

**--No sólo eso... lo he escuchado diciéndole a Trowa "el cirquero" y a mí, el "chico amigable"—**Agregó Wufei, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Heero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando raro, para después echarse a reír también. Nadie que los hubiera conocido, lo hubiera creído.

**--Aún nos debe una explicación por su escapada de ayer.—**Dijo Trowa, retomando su compostura habitual.

**--Eso ya no importa.—**Dijo Heero. – **Además no lo volverá a hacer.—**Dijo como si nada.

**--Nunca creí ver que lo defenderías**.—Dijo con un tono sarcástico el chino. Heero lo miró con desgano.

**--Era su cumpleaños.—**Dijo como si nada, poniéndose de pie. Y saliendo de la cocina, hacia su cuarto, donde trabajaría con su computadora.

**---------------**

**-----------**

_**El cirquero y el chino amable... disculpen... quiero decir, Trowa y Wufei se miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada. Ya no discutirían el asunto del paseo del shinigami. Después del día y medio de siesta del de los ojos violeta, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, bueno... a la normalidad que podrían lograr 5 locos... ya saben... no pidan milagros...**_

**--------**

**-----**

**---**

**Fin Capítulo 1.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**10 de febrero de 2006**

**22:51hrs.**

**------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**SHINIGAMI **

**En medio el cielo II**

**Capítulo 2**

_Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de Duo Maxwell._

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**--Otro día de trabajo bien hecho.-**No pude dejar de decir cuando llegamos a la que iba a ser nuestra casa por los siguientes tres días. Habíamos vuelto sanos y salvos de una pequeña preinspección de una base de Oz, que estaba a menos de una hora en mobile suits.

Ya eran pasado las 4 de la mañana, así que me tiré en la que había sido designada como mi cama. No me había tocado compartir habitación con alguno de los gruñones, sino que con el rubio. Por lo menos algo bueno había pasado, Quatre era un buen conversador, así que me haría más amena la estadía.

El lugar dejaba bastante que desear, pero por lo menos teníamos un baño decente y con eso me conformaba, aunque de agua caliente, ni pensarlo. Hubiera sido demasiado pedir que los 5 pilotos, que luchaban todos los días ( bueno no todos, pero es como si lo fuera) por la paz de las colonias, tuvieran agua caliente para ducharse, así que teníamos que conformarnos con el agua fría que venía no sé de que congelada vertiente.

No pude evitar suspirar.

**--¿Pasa algo Duo?**

**--Nada, Quatre amigo.-**Respondí volteando a verlo. Estaba sentado en su cama, en medio de la penumbra.-¿**Y a ti?-**Pregunté al ver un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

**--No me gusta este lugar.-**Dijo tratando de sonreír**.-Creo que es el peor en el que nos ha tocado estar. -** Dijo recostándose sobre las mantas.

**--Eso es verdad, pero ya nos iremos de aquí...-**Dije sentándome en mi cama sin dejar de mirarlo. Como parecía ido, le lancé mi almohada sobre el rostro. Reaccionó sentándose con cara de confusión**.-Discúlpame, Q-Amigo, se me resbaló de las manos.-**Dije sonriendo angelicalmente.

**--Esa no te la crees ni tú, Duo.** - Dijo sonriendo. Bueno ya había logrado mi propósito. El rubio sonreía.

**--¿Me la puedes devolver?-**Pregunté, esperando una reacción audaz del chico.

**--No.-**Dijo acomodándola junto a la suya y volviéndose a recostar.

**--¿Qué? Me dejaras sin la única comodidad de este lugar apestoso?-**Le pregunté elevando un poco más la voz**. - Eres maloooooo...**

Mientras hacia el escándalo, el pobre no sabía si reír o mirarme con confusión, mientras decidía como actuar. Bueno, no era que fuera la primera vez que me viera haciéndole un escándalo, sino es que eran las 4:30 de la mañana, y yo estaba metiendo más ruido del que debiera cuando en el dormitorio de al lado estaban los tres gruñones durmiendo.

--------------------------------

**--¿Quién va?-**Preguntó Trowa mientras se tapaba la cara con la manta.

**--¿Yo no? Es capaz de meterme en el escándalo.** - Dijo Wufei dándoles la espalda a los otros dos, acomodándose en su cama.

**--Hmmm?-**Miró Heero a sus compañeros. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie, dejando la laptop sobre la cama. Había salido sorteado. Sin meter ruido salió de la habitación, y sin golpear a la puerta de sus vecinos entró.

--------------------------------

**--Vamos... devuélvemela...-**Dije saltándole encima.-**No ves que sin ella no puedo dormir.**--Quatre reía, mientras trataba de alejarse de mí, corriendo por la habitación. Me gustaba hacerlo olvidar de la realidad, jugando con él. De paso, me olvidaba yo también. Todo iba bien, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó frente a nosotros a un Heero Yuy con la mirada más fría que haya visto, bueno, exagero, he visto peores... pero todas en Heero. (o.o)0

**--Heero... -**Murmuré soltando a Quatre, quien al percatarse de la visita, soltó mi almohadón con cara de espanto.

**--¿Es necesario que diga algo?-**Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de observarnos.

**--Sí, ya que nunca dices nada y estoy cansado de adivinar...-**Dije antes de sentir el codazo del rubio haciéndome callar.**-Aush!! Q-Amigo... además tú tienes la culpa.**-Dije mirando al chico a mi lado.-- **No me querías devolver mi almohada... **- Dije guiñándole un ojo, mientras él me miraba con cara de **_"qué diablos dices, si el que empezó fuiste tú"..._**

**--Veo que no fue buena idea dejarlos a los dos juntos.-**Dijo Heero.

**--No, Heero. Prometo que me porto bien. No nos cambies. Wufei es capaz de matarme con la katana por sólo respirar, Trowa está loco...**

**--Trowa no está loco...-**Dijo Quatre.

**--Es que a ti te aguanta, pero a mí... **

**--Ya callate, baka**.-Dijo Heero**.-No los cambiaré, pero si los escucho nuevamente, te haré dormir con los Gundams allá afuera.-**Dijo dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta.

**--Eso estuvo cerca...-**Murmuró Quatre, aliviado.

**--Sí, pero no te salvarás de mi venganza.-**Dije mirándolo mientras mi sonrisa maléfica se posaba en mis labios.

**--0.0**-Fue la cara que puso el rubio, antes de saltarle encima nuevamente a hacerle cosquillas...

----------------------------

**15 minutos después...**

_**Diablos... Aquí hace frío. Y ni siquiera puedo encender los dispositivos de aclimatación de mi Gundam, por asuntos de seguridad... quien nos va ha encontrar en este fin de mundo lleno de árboles y cerros con más árboles aún.**_

_**Heero si que es un malvado. Como se le ocurre echarme de la casa, junto con mi almohadón y una manta. Si me resfrío, será su culpa.** Miro mi reloj. 5 AM. _

_**Bueno, Deathscythes, amigo mío, aquí estamos nuevamente tú y yo solos, como al principio. Quien pensaría que nos iríamos a conseguir tan extraños compañeros. Con decirte que parecen estar más locos que nosotros dos, y eso es ya de temerse.**_

_**Hace frío no crees.** Me acurruco más en la silla, y acomodo la manta sobre mí. **Pero no es tanto como los de mi niñez. Así que esto no es nada. **Murmuro mientras mis ojos se cierran y caigo en el cansancio del largo día. _

-----------------------------

**8 AM**

**--Y Duo, ¿aún no aparece?-**Pregunta Quatre mientras se sienta alrededor de la mesa en que han organizado las cosas para desayunar.

**--Debe seguir dormido.-**Murmuró Wufei, antes de beber su té.

**--Afuera hace frío**.-Dijo Quatre, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

**--Este clima no es nada para el shinigami.-**Soltó Trowa, sin mirar al rubio.

**--De todas formas, voy por él.-**Sentenció el chico tomando su casaca y saliendo. Desde que habían llegado había algo que lo incomodaba de ese lugar, era como un mal presentimiento.

----------------------------------------

-------------------------

"_**--Vamos, Duo, no te duermas...**_

_**--Déjame dormir Solo, estoy cansado...**_

_**--Vamos, despierta... Que está empezando a nevar y es mejor que vayamos con el padre Maxwell..."**_

-----------------------------

---------------------------

**--Duo!!! Estás despierto!!**

Lentamente abro los ojos. Me sorprendo un poco al notar donde estoy. Pero la imagen de Heero echándome de la casa, viene a mí, rápidamente refrescándome la memoria.

**--Duo!!** - Escucho que me llaman. Abro el compartimiento y me asomo aún con los ojos a medio abrir.

**--Quatre amigo, que no ves que estoy durmiendo.-**Digo haciéndole una seña para que me deje en paz.

**--El desayuno está listo.-**Dice.

**--Y porque no me lo dijiste antes!!! Eres un mal amigo!!** - Grito lanzándole la manta y el almohadón, mientras bajo de la cabina.

**--Si que estás loco.-**Escucho que murmura mientras se quita la manta de encima.

**--Pero si no fuera así, estarías aburrido.-**Digo haciéndole un guiño, mientras tomo mis cosas de entre sus manos y nos ponemos a caminar hacia la casa.

**--¿No pasante frío, Duo?** - Me preguntó con algo de angustia en la voz.

**--Para nada.-**Contesté sonriendo, aunque en sí le estaba mintiendo. Pero tampoco quería que se sintiera mal y para más remate, se preocupara de mí.

**--Hoy nos toca ir a dar un vistazo a las casetas de vigilancia que vimos en el reconocimiento.-**Dijo Quatre, antes de entrar a casa.

**--Lo sé, Quatre amigo.**

**--No me gusta el hecho de que lo hagamos de día.**

**--Es la única manera de ver bien lo que nos espera. Es un trabajo complicado, así que el riesgo lo vale.-**Dije entrando en la casa seguido del rubio.

El trío dinámico parecía ocupado en un mapa. Quatre y yo nos sentamos a la mesa, y comimos en silencio. Había algo de la misión que me incomodaba.

La base parecía estar, en mayor parte, bajo tierra. Así que, según los planes, uno de nosotros debía entrar, mientras los otros se encargaban de distraer a los guardias y distraer la mira de las defensas. Las casetas que teníamos que ver hoy, eran 4, ubicadas equidistantemente alrededor de la entrada de la base. No se encontraban a simple vista, estaban bien camufladas por los árboles que rodeaban toda la zona. Teníamos que ver la forma de que uno de nosotros las pasara sin ser notado, ya que el lugar parecía estar rodeado de minas y detectores de movimiento... y en caso de que fuéramos descubiertos, destruirlas antes de que mandaran el alerta a la base y sus mobile suits, que por el tamaño del lugar, debían ser muchos.

Aún no habíamos decidido quien de los 5 entraría. Pero como ya todos sabían, era un trabajo destinado a mí. El ladrón del grupo y el único que era tan idiota y suicida como para entrar con una sonrisa en los labios. No pude evitar sonreír mientras miraba mi café.

**--Diez minutos, y salimos.-**Dijo Wufei. Los demás asintieron.-¿**Me escuchaste Maxwell?**

**--Shinigami siempre escucha.-**Dije poniéndome de pie y yendo a la habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

-------------------

**--Parece distraído**.-Murmuró el chino.

**--Él está bien**.-Dijo Heero, quien conocía al trenzado desde más tiempo y sabía cuales eran los pensamientos del Shinigami, desde que había sabido de lo complicado de la misión.

--------------------

Dejamos los mobile suits no muy cerca, así que gran parte del recorrido fue a pie. No fue nada de entretenida la caminata entre los árboles. Caminábamos en fila india. Heero era el primero, seguido del chino, luego Quatre, Trowa y yo cerrando la fila. Siempre me tocaba la retaguardia. Acaso que no se acordaban que yo era el 02, y por lo tanto tenía que estar adelante... bueno, más bien detrás del soldado perfecto, pero por lo menos sería más entretenido, que ver a las ardillas huir al vernos.

Después de unos 20 minutos Heero paró la marcha, y para variar, estaba distraído y choqué con el cirquero. Por un momento pensé en los tres chiflados, pero más bien éramos 5 .y creo que estábamos más que chiflados.

Después de recibir una de sus miradas congelantes de parte del payaso sin sonrisa, nos reunimos detrás de unos árboles. Heero llevaba uno de sus extraños artefactos, que nos decía si había alguna cosa electrónica en los alrededores.

Pasé mi vista por los árboles con tranquilidad. Si le hiciera caso a mis instintos, estaría sobre algún árbol; pero como no tengo derecho a esos arrebatos, me quedé quieto y tranquilo; mi reloj marcaba las **9 AM,** y la pálida luz del sol empezaba a tomar fuerzas.

**--Duo**.-Dijo Heero, haciéndome una seña para que me acercara. Me señaló unos árboles, a unos 5 metros delante de nosotros, y luego me mostró la pantalla de su radar.

**--Interesante**.-Dije. - **Debe haber cientos de esos en este bosque.-**Murmuré.

Wufei se acercó con el mapa y siguiendo las indicaciones de Heero, marcó varios puntos. Tomé los larga vistas que tenía Quatre y me dediqué a ver a nuestro alrededor. Como lo había imaginado. Hilos finos que atravesaban los árboles como si fueran parte de una telaraña, más allá de la caseta de vigilancia, que apenas podía ser percibida desde donde estábamos... Esperaba no darme de frente con la dueña de aquel lugar. Sería todo un reto cruzar siquiera la primera fase de defensa, después de pasar a los guardias.

Creo que ya estaban cansados de que les destruyéramos sus lindas bases, porque se notaba que habían puesto mucho empeño en proteger ésta. Qué sería lo que tanto protegían dentro. Debía haber más que mobile suits que hacer detonar, sí... mi instinto de ladrón me lo decía. Allí dentro había resguardado algo muy importante y yo lo descubriría.

No pude evitar sonreír, era mi lado Shinigami reaccionando de emoción. Esto sería muy divertido.

---------------------------------

Heero miró de reojo al Shinigami, y pudo notar la expresión de éste. Sonreía, pero de una manera distinta, de esa forma que demostraba que estaba demasiado entusiasmado con enfrentarse a un verdadero desafío.

----------------------------------

**--Allí esconden algo, y no creo que sólo sean mobile suits**.-Murmuré para mí, mientras mi mente planeaba una manera de pasar la primera barrera de censores, sin quitar mis ojos de los larga vistas.

**--¿Por qué crees eso?-**Me preguntó Heero atrayendo la atención de los demás.

**--Ah!!** - Dije dándome cuenta de que había hablado demás.

**--¿Por qué dices que allí hay algo más?-**Preguntó nuevamente clavando sus ojos fríos en los míos.

**--Instintos de ladrón.-**Dije sonriendo irónicamente y devolviéndole los larga vistas al rubio, que me miraba con preocupación.-**Espérenme aquí.-**Dije antes de que pudieran detenerme, echándome a correr hacia adelante.

**--¡¡Maxwell!!** - Escuché gritar a Wufei.

**--¡¡Baka!!-**Ese debió ser Heero. Pero si estaba en lo correcto, esos censores serían fácil de pasar. Sólo quería alivianar el trabajo y de paso ver con mis propios ojos lo que me esperaba, porque de algo estaba seguro, esa misión era para mí. Ya lo tenía decidido.

----------------------------

**--Diablos Maxwell!! ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza? Ni siquiera hemos revisado las demás casetas de seguridad.-**Dijo el chino, fastidiado.

**--De hecho corrijo, ni siquiera hemos revisado ésta.-**Dijo Barton cruzándose de brazos y afirmándose en un árbol con despreocupación, cerrando los ojos.

**--¿Qué hacemos?-**Preguntó el rubio. Heero tomó sus binoculares y empezó a seguir los movimientos del Shinigami.

**--Lo único que podemos hacer es ver como piensa cruzar los censores.-**Dijo. Los demás lo imitaron, y se pusieron a verlo. Para ellos las habilidades del trenzado eran siempre sorprendentes, pero tomar riesgos innecesarios siempre iba de mano de el Shinigami, poniéndolos nerviosos.

---------------------------

**--Buuu... Pensé que sería más difícil. Creo que compraron estas maquinitas en una barata. No tienen tanto alcance como creía. ¡¡Oh!! ¡Que interesante! Ya puedo ver el puesto de vigilancia, con mejor vista. ¿dónde es que dejé la cámara de Heero?... aquí.-**Dije sacándola de mi bolsillo de la chaqueta.-**Tomaré unas lindas fotografías para el soldado perfecto, así no me matara cuando vuelva, o por lo menos tendré tiempo de huir. Veamos... sí, una de la caseta, otra de la parabólica, si... ah!! No olvidemos a los guardias... mmm... interesante, esa debe ser la caja de fusibles... creo que es suficiente. Ah... falta la mía... bien ahora sí... Con estas tendremos**.-Dije guardando cámara digital en mi chaqueta.--** Así nos ahorramos de ver las demás. Todas deben ser lo mismo... aunque quizás debería echar un vistazo más adelante...**

**--Ni se te ocurra, baka.-**Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré sorprendido. o.0

**--Heero... amigo, ¿cómo has estado?-**Pregunté mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacia agacharse. **- ¿Estás loco o qué? Quieres que nos descubran, nunca creí que fueras tan descuidado...**

**--Cállate Baka**.-Dijo con brusquedad.

**--Bueno, si lo pides tan amablemente... no me queda otra...-**Dije sonriendo y pasándole la cámara.-**Esto es tuyo, verdad?-**Me miró con cara de sorpresa y después se puso a revisar las imágenes. Hizo un gesto raro cuando llegó a la última en que salía yo, saludando con la señal de la victoria.

**--Vámonos.-**Dijo echándose a caminar con naturalidad. Se notaba que le faltaba la practica del soldado de jungla, que recta por el barro... ok...sí, estoy exagerando, ni yo había hecho aquello para llegar, pero sería divertido siquiera verlo.

Pasamos sin ser detectados, guiándonos por las huellas que había dejado. Cuando llegamos con los demás, noté las ganas que tenía Wufei de matarme, pero Quatre lo detuvo sonriéndole amablemente.

**--Bien. Ya tenemos como organizar el plan.** - Dijo Heero echándose a caminar hacia nuestros Gundams...

**--¿No seguiremos revisando el lugar?-**Preguntó Quatre.

**--No... eso era sólo si no podíamos conseguir más datos, pero con los que tenemos basta.-**Dijo.

Tomamos el mismo orden en la fila. Pero esta vez, cada 5 minutos el chino decía mi apellido y me tocaba decirle algo, para saber que yo seguía con ellos. Parecía del ejército pasando lista. Que fastidio. Acaso nunca había hecho algo así, que no estuviera planeado hasta el último momento. Llegaba a creer que nunca nos llevaríamos bien.

------------------------------

**11AM...**

**--Ok. Ahora sólo nos toca elegir quien de nosotros va a entrar.-**Dijo Trowa, mirando a Heero, quien observaba el mapa y los puntos marcados en él, mientras Quatre miraba las fotografías. Pude notar que sonrío con la última. **_"Así que no la borraste."_** Pensé mientras miraba a Heero que parecía más callado de lo común. Ok..eso es difícil de imaginar, ya que siempre está callado. Pero está vez impresionaba. Si siquiera había dicho "Cállate, baka" o algo por el estilo; y eso rompía con el esquema totalmente. ¿qué diablos estaría pasándole?

**--Eso ni siquiera hay que pensarlo.-**Dije cerrando los ojos.-**Shinigami va a ir.-**Dije mirándolos con mi típica sonrisa.-**Además es un trabajo hecho a mi medida.-**Agregué.

**--Estoy de acuerdo**.-Dijo Heero, sin mirarme.

**--Yo igual**.-Dijo Trowa con su acostumbrada cara sin emoción.

**--Bien. Somos mayoría.-**Dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia el que era mi cuarto, sin dejar que hablaran mi rubio amigo y el chino quisquilloso, ya que sabía cuales eran sus preocupaciones. Uno temía por mi seguridad y el otro, porque lo echara todo a perder.

Trataría de dormir un poco antes de concentrarme del todo en la misión.

---------------------------------

**--Es un suicidio**.-Murmuró Wufei sentándose en la silla que había dejado el trenzado minutos antes.

**--Es el único de nosotros que tiene las habilidades suficientes para hacerlo sin ser percibido hasta muy tarde.-**Dijo Trowa.

**--Si tuviera que ver con sistemas, le hubiera tocado a Heero.-**Murmuró Quatre.-**O con armamentos a Trowa... **

**--Todos tenemos características. El merodeador y escurridizo, es Duo**.-Dijo Heero.

**--Es sólo poner una bomba y salir antes de que todo estalle.-**Dijo Wufei mirando el techo.-**Es un suicidio.-**Murmuró cerrando los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

"_**--Vamos Duo... deja de jugar.**_

_**--Pero Solo, es tarde... y no puedo ver bien.**_

_**--No solamente debes ver, sino sentir. Dime ¿qué dicen tus instintos?-**Dijo apuntando a la calle vacía y oscura._

_**--Qué ni muerto debo pasar por allí.-**Dije riendo._

_**--Bien...eso esta bien... Pero si yo te dijera, que esa calle es más segura que cualquiera de las que están iluminadas, cruzarían caminando por ella...**_

_**--Sí tú lo dices, sí, amigo.-**Dije, mirando a mi amigo que sonreía.-**Sí tú lo dices sí..."**_

_------------------------ _

_---------------------------------------------_

----------------------

**-- Sí tú lo dices sí, amigo...-**Repetí antes de abrir los ojos, y encontrarme con el techo en mal estado de nuestra vivienda en medio de la nada.

**--¿Duo?-**Preguntó Quatre. Volteé mi rostro hacia él y sonreí, parecía llevar mucho tiempo allí, en medio de la habitación en penumbra, ya que había tapado la ventana con una de las mantas, para poder dormir.

**--¿Qué hora es?-**Pregunté mientras estiraba mis brazos; y sonreía al notar que desde que estábamos en aquel lugar no había tenido pesadillas, pero que había soñado incesantemente con Solo y mi infancia. ¿Qué significaría ello?

**--Las 1.800-**Dijo con algo de seriedad, mientras miraba sus pies.

**--Q-Amigo, ya suenas como el soldado perfecto.** - Dije sentándome en la cama, mirándolo. Parecía triste.

**--Yo...-**Trató de decir algo, pero se calló.

**--No me digas que ya te entró el pánico...** - Dije riendo.**-No creas que tengo pensado dejarte sólo con los tres gruñones.**

**--Duo...-**Dijo mientras sonreía, sin dejar de parecer triste. ¿Acaso su sensibilidad le estaba jugando en contra?

**--Vamos a ver que podemos comer. Ya tengo hambre y sabes, que shinigami no piensa con el estómago vacío.-**Dije poniéndome de pie y bostezando. Quatre me siguió en silencio. Cuando entré en la sala que servía de comedor, me encontré con los demás platicando sobre la misión. **-- ¿qué? Nadie piensa en comer?-**Pregunté.

**--Esperábamos que despertaras.-**Murmuró Quatre a mis espaldas.

**--Bien... ya desperté y me muero de hambre**.-Dije entrando a la cocina y viendo entre nuestras provisiones. Quatre estaba parado junto a mí. **- Bueno, no hay de mucho elegir... frijoles con salsa picante, frijoles solos, frijoles con carne, frijoles... ¡diablos!... que no hay más que frijoles aquí!! **

**--No grites...-**Dijo el rubio riendo.

**--Lo que nos matara será la comida y no los de Oz...-**Dije.-**Bueno, el elegido es...** - Dije pasando la mano sobre las latas...**-Este... oh..por Shinigami... esto se llama suerte... frijoles negros... (o.o)0**

Quatre no pudo aguantar más, y soltó una gran carcajada.

**--Ya cálmate, Quatre... - **Dije tapándole la boca con una de mis manos**.-Que nos van a hacer callar.-**Dije mientras le hacia cosquillas y reía más fuerte.

------------------------

**--Esos dos no cambiaran.-**Dijo Trowa, mientras miraba la cocina.

**--Eso espero.-**Murmuró Heero sin que los demás escucharan.

Wufei se puso de pie y fue a ver que tanto pasaba en la cocina.

------------------------

**--Para, Duo... **- Decía el rubio tratando de apartarse.

**--Tu te lo buscaste, ahora no vengas con que no te advertí...-**Dije soltándolo. Ya que estaba rojo de tanto reírse y no quería que se agotara, más ahora, cuando teníamos una misión frente a nosotros... aunque más bien el que estaba frente a nosotros era un chino de mirada fría y asesina.-**Hola Fei, amigo.-**Dije tratando de parecer calmado, mientras jugueteaba con mi trenza.

**--No que ibas a comer**.-Dijo sin dejar de observarnos como si tratara de descubrir cuán locos estábamos, pero para sorpresa mía y de el rubio, parecía no querer regañarnos.

**--Pues sí, pero no sabíamos que elegir entre tanta variedad.-**Dije con un dejo irónico. Quatre rió nuevamente, pero se controló rápido. Wufei caminó hacia una de las alacenas y sacó otras conservas dejándolas entre nuestras manos.

**--Hay tienen...** - Dijo saliendo de la cocina, sin decir nada más.

**--Mmmm...veamos... sabía que tenía que haber algo menos explosivo que comer**.-Dije. Quatre rió de nuevo.-**Ya cálmate, Q-Amigo. Creo que ya te pegué las malas costumbres**.-dije, mientras encendía la pequeña cocinilla para calentar la comida para todos.

------------------------------

La comida estuvo tranquila. Los únicos que hablábamos éramos los de siempre, ya adivinaran... (u.u)0... no hay mucho misterio en ello.

A las 10 partiría yo y mi Gundam hasta el primer punto, y desde allí tendría que hacer el trayecto a pie, por donde habíamos caminado en la mañana. Llevaría unos intercomunicadores de corto alcance, que sólo funcionarían en caso de que algo saliera mal. Lo demás estaría organizado guiándose cronológicamente. Llevaría un mochila con bastantes explosivos como para volar New York, junto con una brújula, unos lente infrarrojos, mi automática, con algunos cambios de tiros. Supuestamente tenía que pasar desapercibido, así que ponerme a disparar no estaba entre las prioridades, así que puse una daga en una de mis botas y un cuchillo en mi espalda, en caso de que tuviera que defenderme.

Cuando estuve listo, y vestido pulcramente de negro, no pude evitar sacarme la cruz de mi cuello y ponérsela a Quatre. Éste se quedó pálido. Y sin dejar que dijera algo él o alguien más, salí de la casa en silencio. Subí a Deathscythes y me puse en camino.

--------------------------

**--Le daremos 20 minutos de ventaja.-**Dijo Heero, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y su laptop, saliendo de la casa hacia los Gundams.

Los demás se vieron fugazmente y asintieron. Quatre no podía dejar de pasar la mano por la cruz que le había dejado Duo. Sabía que el shinigami era ateo y que él, como árabe, no creía en el dios cristiano; entonces, ¿cuál era el significado real de aquel símbolo para alguien como Maxwell? ¿Y por qué se lo había dejado?

Baton miró con preocupación al rubio, pero no dijo nada. Sabía mejor que nadie que la misión era peligrosa y las posibilidades de sobrevivencia del trenzado era mínimas. Pero prefería pensar, que las cosas saldrían como las habían planeado.

---------------------------

"_Bien, amigo mío, ya estamos en esto y no hay vuelta atrás. Miro los radares de Deathscythes, y noto que en menos de 5 minutos estaré en el punto 1 de la misión desde dónde tendré que avanzar a pie. _

_Aún no sé por qué le entregué mi cruz a Quatre, pero no me siento preocupado por ello. Quien mejor que yo sabe, que es muy posible que no vuelva de cruzar este callejón oscuro. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté preparado para pasarlo. Sólo seguiré los consejos de mi amigo, no debo temer... la oscuridad no siempre es mala... menos para quien dice ser la encarnación del Dios de la Muerte. Sí, ver morir al resto ya se ha vuelto una costumbre bastante insignificante; así que verme morir a mí mismo, deberá ser menos doloroso de lo pensado. Además, si lo pienso bien, no hay nada que perder. No tengo familia, no tengo a mis amigos de la infancia y las únicas personas que se preocuparon por mí, están bajo tierra._

_Deja de pensar tonterías, Duo Maxwell, ya que no morirás. Un reto así no podrá contra el gran Shinigami. Y además está Quatre y los tres gruñones, que son lo más parecido a una familia; y Hilde...si, le prometiste que cuando las cosas se calmaran, tendrían una vida normal... y las promesas son para cumplirlas."_

------------------------------

**--Seguro que las cosas saldrán como planeamos.-**preguntó Quatre prendiendo el intercomunicador, viendo los rostros de sus compañeros en las pantallas.

**--Sabes muy bien, Winner, que las cosas se planearon bien, pero que no podemos manejar todas las variables.-**Dijo Chang, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

**--Cumplamos con nuestra parte, el resto depende de Duo.-**Dijo Heero, cortando la comunicación.

**--Ok. Separémonos.-**Dijo Barton, alejándose del resto, quienes también tomaron rumbos distintos, quedando cerca de las casetas de seguridad, pero fuera de los radares. Sólo 15 minutos más y empezarían los "fuegos artificiales", como solía llamar Duo a las distracciones.

Quatre no quitaba la vista de los radares de Sandrock, dividiendo su atención entre lo que sucedía a su alrededor y lo que estaría haciendo Duo.

Wuffei trataba de quitarse la imagen del trenzado entregándole la cruz a Quatre. Nunca había hecho algo así antes... y eso lo ponía nerviosos. ¿Sería que no tenía pensado volver?

Barton y Yuy sólo esperaban mostrando su normal frialdad.

-------------------------------

**11:30 PM**

Duo pasó fácilmente los censores, como lo había hecho con anterioridad. La sonrisa típica, estaba sobre su rostro. Sus movimientos eran certeros y sigilosos. Todo un experto. Cuando se encontró frente a la caseta de seguridad que tenía que pasar, miró hacia atrás. Detrás de él, a más de un kilómetro tenía que estar Heero Yuy, esperando que se cumpliera el tiempo para empezar con los juegos.

Miró su reloj y sin decir más, se echó a caminar agachado por entre los árboles, usando sus anteojos de infrarrojos, pasó la primera parte, llegando hasta la muralla principal de la pequeña instalación, quedando hincado bajo la ventana de vigilancia. Los guardias parecían bastante distraídos, ya que ni notaron que se había pasado corriendo desde el bosque frente a ellos hasta allí.

**--Creo que la suerte está de nuestra parte.-**Murmuró, mientras rodeaba la muralla y llegaba hasta un costado de la caseta, donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada y la caja de fusibles. Demasiado a la vista, para su gusto. Sus instintos le decían que mejor no la abría, podía tener algún dispositivo. Así que la dejó como estaba. Siguió rodeando, hasta estar frente al pequeño sendero que lo llevaría hasta la base misma. Corrió y se escabulló rápidamente por los arbustos, quedándose quieto, contemplando lo que lo rodeaba.

-----------------------------------------

----------------------------------

**Continuará...**

**Saludos cordiales, DarkCryonic.**

**Chile 2006.**


	3. Chapter 3

**----------------------------------------------**

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**SHINIGAMI **

**En medio el cielo II**

**Capítulo 3**

_Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de Duo Maxwell._

**Por DarkCryonic.**

_------------------------------- _

_**11:30 PM**_

_Duo pasó fácilmente los censores, como lo había hecho con anterioridad. La sonrisa típica, estaba sobre su rostro. Sus movimientos eran certeros y sigilosos. Todo un experto. Cuando se encontró frente a la caseta de seguridad que tenía que pasar, miró hacia atrás. Detrás de él, a más de un kilómetro tenía que estar Heero Yuy, esperando que se cumpliera el tiempo para empezar con los juegos. _

_Miró su reloj y sin decir más, se echó a caminar agachado por entre los árboles, usando sus anteojos de infrarrojos, pasó la primera parte, llegando hasta la muralla principal de la pequeña instalación, quedando hincado bajo la ventana de vigilancia. Los guardias parecían bastante distraídos, ya que ni notaron que se había pasado corriendo desde el bosque frente a ellos hasta allí._

_**Creo que la suerte está de nuestra parte.-**Murmuró, mientras rodeaba la muralla y llegaba hasta un costado de la caseta, donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada y la caja de fusibles. Demasiado a la vista, para su gusto. Sus instintos le decían que mejor no la abría, podía tener algún dispositivo. Así que la dejó como estaba. Siguió rodeando, hasta estar frente al pequeño sendero que lo llevaría hasta la base misma. Corrió y se escabulló rápidamente por los arbustos, quedándose quieto, contemplando lo que lo rodeaba. _

-----------------------------------------

"Bien Duo Maxwell, ahora sólo te queda avanzar. No hay vuelta atrás ni siquiera para quejarse, además el de la idea fuiste tú mismo, nadie te obligó a venir.

Veamos, tienes sólo 20 minutos para llegar al objetivo, 5 para los explosivos y un milagro para salir, antes del gran Boom. Sí, ya sé, estoy loco pero así me quiero... En menos de 8 minutos empezarían las distracciones por parte de los demás. Tenía que ser rápido, o quedaría en medio de los fuegos artificiales, y eso sería bastante peligroso, ya que no estaba protegido por mi gundam.

Respiro profundamente y me pongo a correr lo más rápido que se me permite entre los árboles, atento con mis infrarrojos a cualquier artefacto, y concentrado en no tropezar con alguna raíz o con algún alambre atado a una granada.

Por otro lado, mis manos no pueden dejar de estar empuñadas, como tratando de evitar que tome mi pistola. Sé que es mala idea, alguna tontería podría exaltarme y hacerme disparar... y eso sería como ponerme un letrero de : **AQUÍ ESTOY**, en plena frente y con luces de neón fluorescentes. Dramatizo, pero así de impactante podrían llegar a ser las consecuencias de una tontería como esa, ya podía ver la cara de Wufei diciéndome lo tonto que era.

Unos mil metros, sí, eso debía ser lo que había avanzado...pero aún no era bastante. Los ladridos de unos perros me hacen detener la marcha. ¡¡Diablos!! Odiaba los perros, más en estas ocasiones. La noche estaba helada y había brisa, lo que podría perjudicarme, ya que los perros podrían olerme si están a favor del viento, y dar la voz de alerta.

Me quedé quieto, observé levemente mi brújula y empecé a caminar de nuevo, para detenerme otra vez y agacharme lo más rápido, provocando que le clavará con unos espinos en una de las manos, por lo menos, no eran hierba mala... hubiera sido gracioso, terminar la misión con marcas en la piel y sin dejar de rascarme.

Una luz venía desde dirección contraria a bastante velocidad, podía quizás ser algún vehículo... una motocicleta quizás, pero no estaba seguro, no podía escuchar el ruido del motor. El viento, no dejaba que el ruido llegara a mí, así que me quedé quieto. Esperando que el tiempo pasara lento. Esta pequeña espera podría quitarme minutos valiosos, más cuando se trataba de mi vida y Shinigami todavía tenía cosas que hacer con su vida, además tenía un trato indefinido de fastidio contra un chino... y no lo dejaría sin terminar... era parte del honor de ser Duo Maxwell, el dios de la muerte.

"**_Diablos, que no nos hayan descubierto..."_** Murmuraba entre dientes, mientras veía pasar la motocicleta a menos de un metro de donde me encontraba tan rauda que sólo pude ver al piloto por escasos 2 segundos. No podía arriesgarme a perder más tiempo, así que me dispuse a caminar con rapidez entre los árboles. Mis ojos vieron las copas de estos, notando los hilos intrincados cruzar en diferentes direcciones. Estaban hechos para detectar movimiento por sobre ellos, así que no debía preocuparme, o por lo menos no tanto.

El ruido de los perros se hacia más notorio. Me estaba acercando, pero todo parecía ser bosque. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la dichosa entrada y los malditos perros? Si los cálculos de los tres fantásticos estaban en lo correcto, debería estar a menos de 30 metros frente a mí. Pero dónde, y aún siquiera, podía ver a los dichosos perros que había escuchado... hasta que el milagro sucedió, frente a mis ojos...

Me siento como Aladino, expiando a los 40 ladrones... sí, ya que parte de un montículo, que yo creía que eran solo ramas y más ramas; se abría dejando ver una puerta. No pude evitar sonreír. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que tenía pensado.

Parecía ser el cambio de guardia. Estaba de suerte. Un par de soldados estaba saliendo con sus fusiles al hombro. Saludaron a otros dos que se acercaban corriendo por el bosque a mi izquierda. No pude evitar encogerme. Había estado caminando demasiado cerca de ellos y no los había notado. Si que estaba distraído. "**_Baka_**"... Dijo la voz de Heero dentro de mi cabeza. Asentí, por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con el Heero de mi cerebro que siempre me recordaba lo estúpido y descuidado que podía ser a veces.

Los soldados, después de una breve charla, se alejaron. Los primeros hacia el bosque y los segundos hacia el interior de la base. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento para entran. Esperé que los primero ya no se vieran. Agradecí el hecho de los que entraban se demoraran más de la cuenta en hacerlo, así que corrí hacia ellos, sin que lo notaran, hasta cuando les salté encima haciéndolos caer, y golpeando fuertemente sus cabezas contra el suelo de la entrada, usando el peso de mi cuerpo y la fuerza de mis brazos para ello. Uno quedó desmayado al instante, el otro se resistió, pero mis manos en su cuello, lo dejaron inconsciente, en menos de 1 minuto. Sabía que ver al soldado perfecto hacer eso, me ayudaría un día.

Observé el lugar y noté que era un ascensor. Apreté los botones y cerré la puerta. No parecía haber alguna cámara de vigilancia dentro del lugar. Le quité las armas a los guardias, y me las guardé. Nunca se sabía si podría usarlas para protegerme. Amarré sus manos y pies con sus propias agujetas. Y los dejé sentados uno al lado del otro. Se veían chistosos, no pude evitar reír brevemente para luego abofetearme mentalmente por ser tan descuidado en un momento tan crucial de la misión; si seguía sí, nunca podría obtener la confianza suficiente de los tres gruñones.

Cuando el ascensor dejó de moverse, apreté mi cuerpo contra unas de las paredes. Las puertas se abrieron y no noté ningún sonido. Asomé uno de mis ojos y vi un extenso pasillo en silencio. Parecían dormir. Miré nuevamente a los guardias desmayados e hice lo que nunca nadie cuerdo tenía que hacer. Con un fuerte golpe de mi pie, destruí los controles del ascensor, dejándolo inservible. Nadie podría subir por él, o entrar. Y entre ello, yo. Si no encontraba otra forma de escape, estaría en aprietos.

Salí e hice que la puerta se cerrara a mis espaldas.

**--Lo siento chicos, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer.—**Dije echándome a correr por el gris pasillo. Sólo había una dirección, hacia adelante. Saqué mi pistola y la empuñé. De todas formas, las distracciones ya debían haber empezado, o debían estar...-- **Diablos, la alarma... La fiesta empezó...–** Dije entrando a una habitación, que tenía un letrero afuera con unos números. Era lo más cercano que tenía para esconderme, ya que el sonido parecía venir de todos lados, junto con voces de personas gritando y ruido de gente corriendo. **– Hola chicos.—**Dije notando que no estaba solo. Estaba nada menos que en una sala llena de monitores, con dos guardias observándolas. Antes que se dieran cuenta, ya les había dado en alguna parte del cuerpo con mi arma, inutilizándolos**.—Lo siento.—**Dije acercándome a los monitores, y sin sentir una gota de lastima. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme de mi sangre fría. Sería que este era el verdadero Duo Maxwell, y no el que siempre está sonriendo y jugando con Q-man o Fei. **_ "Ya deja de pensar tonterías, y concéntrate. Ya no eres Duo, ahora, eres Shinigami... y tienes una misión que cumplir..."_**

Concentré mis ojos en los monitores, en ellos podía ver a los gundam luchando con algunos mobile suits, y algunas salas que parecían ser de la base... mobile suits... cientos de ellos... y muchos soldados... por lo menos, ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Destruí las conexiones de los monitores y todo lo que pudiera ayudar a mis amigos fuera y a mí, dentro del hormiguero.

**--"Alerta Roja, nivel A... 4 intrusos en el área..."—**Escuché que decía una voz de mujer por los parlantes.—**"Posibles intrusos en la base, nivel 01, ascensor oeste, destruido"—**Continuó diciendo.

**--Diablos**.—Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Ya sabían de mí o por lo menos lo sospechaban. Siquiera ya tenía confirmado que había otros ascensores, además del que había destruido; y eso me daba cierta extraña tranquilidad.

Salí del lugar deshaciéndome de cualquiera que se me pusiera por delante. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en cuantos llevaba muertos como en otras misión. Primero tenía que salvar mi trasero, ya después tendría tiempo para sentirme mal.

Después de cruzar innumerables pasillos, y revisar más de diez habitaciones, llegué hasta un gran hangar, al cual tenía que bajar por un ascenso. Me recordó las instalaciones desde donde había robado a mi gundam...

El ruido de las personas corriendo hacia todos lados, me distrajo por unos segundos. Tenía que bajar y poner los explosivos lo más pronto posible, el tiempo se acababa. Ya vería después como salía de este embrollo.

-------------------------------

_**A las afueras de las instalaciones...**_

**--Heero, ¿hay señal de Duo?—**Preguntó Quatre, mientras se acercaban más al centro de la base. Habían destruido las casetas, y estaban luchando con algunos mobile suits que habían aparecido de entre los árboles.

**--Negativo.—**Contestó fríamente el de ojos azules, mientras lanzaba proyectiles contra los enemigos.

**--Debe estar por salir.—**Dijo el chino mientras se sacaba de encima a dos de los inútiles que trataban de destruirlo.

**--Él saldrá**.—Dijo Trowa mientras seguían disparando.

Quatre no pudo evitar recordar los ojos del Shinigami cuando le entregó su cruz. ¿Qué era lo que había querido decirle?... ¿sería aquello una despedida?... No... Le había dicho que no lo dejaría solo. Y Duo Maxwell nunca mentía, de eso estaba más que seguro...

_**-------------------------------- **_

_**--------------------------------**_

Después de atontar a media docena de guardias, Duo llegó hasta el que parecía ser el centro de la base y del hangar mismo. Sacó rápidamente los explosivos y con una agilidad que asombraría al mejor los dispuso dentro de una de las cabinas de los mobile suits que se estaban armando aún. La gente corría por todas parte, las luces rojas de las alarmas aún eran visibles por todos lados y la voz femenina por los altavoces dando indicaciones no dejaba de sonar. **_Era toda una fiesta, y aún faltaba lo mejor... el brindis final, en manos del dios de la muerte..._**

**--Listo**.—Dijo para sí, mientras terminaba de poner el tiempo a los detonadora. 10 minutos como máximo. Bastante arriesgado para alguien que apenas sabía donde estaba parado, siendo la única forma de salir que conocía, un ascensor que había destruido con sus propias manos.

Antes de bajarse de donde estaba, notó algo que le llamó la atención. Había un mobile suits tapado. Sería lo que estaba buscando. Su instinto de ladrón no podía estar fallándole. Sonrió mientras saltaba para bajar y corría, extrañamente, entre todos los demás. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que no era uno de ellos, había tanta gente, que nadie se detenía a mirarlo, hasta que llegó a los pies de su destino. Rápidamente se escurrió bajo la lona y como pudo empezó a escalar hacía arriba. Cuando llego a la cabeza, entró dentro.

**--Es igual a la cabina de Deathscythes.—**Dijo mientras se sentaba y rápidamente empezaba a apretar los controles delante de él. El cronómetro de su mano, marcaba 8 minutos 30 segundo y descontando... no pudo evitar sonreír; más aún cuando las luces de la cabina empezaron a encenderse, junto con la pantalla**.—Hora de salir de aquí.—**Dijo mientras hacia que la máquina diera un paso, haciendo que la lona que lo cubría resbalara hasta el suelo, dejando ver a un mobile suits negro, con alas rojas. Las personas parecieron darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, cuando el piloto de dicho mobile suits no obedecía las órdenes, de detenerse.

Fue en ese instante, en que dos máquinas aparecieron rodeando a Shinigami, para evitar su fuga.

**--No me falles... No eres mi gundam, pero te le pareces..—**Dijo sacando la espada que tenía en uno de los brazos su mobile, destrozando a uno de los enemigos, con una facilidad que impresionó hasta al propio Duo**.—Diablos... es un Gundam... como el nuestro...!!** – Alcanzó a decir antes que un grupo de mobile suits, lo encerraran, sin poder moverse.—¡¡**Empieza el baile!!—**Gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra los que tenía en frente, entretanto a sus espaldas, los otros le lanzaban proyectiles que al chocar con él, mermaban sus movimientos un poco, pero no suficiente como para seguir con su tarea de destruir a todos los que tenía a mano.

En menos de 1 minuto, todo el lugar se había vuelto un caos de humo y proyectiles, olvidándose de los que aún estaban dando vueltas por el lugar, esta vez, tratando de salvas sus propias vidas.

-------------------------------

**--¡¡Es tiempo de alejarnos o la ola expansiva nos atrapará!!**.—Grito Wufei.

Heero no contestó de inmediato, pero al ver pasar raudo a Trowa a su lado, no pudo evitar nada más que seguirlo. Quatre se alejó también, sin dejar de mirar el centro del lugar. Por lo menos, Duo había evitado que más soldados salieran de la base para atacarlos, pero no había señal de él.

**--¡¡Duo!!—**No pudo evitar gritar, cuando una luz brotó del lugar partiendo el cielo en dos, y dejándolos ciegos.

**--Baka...—**Murmuró Heero mientras se cubría los ojos con su brazo, y mordía su labio inferior.

Trowa y Wufei se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber que decir o que hacer. La luz no dejaba que vieran lo que pasaba y no había señal por radio del trenzado.

**--Heero!!—**Exclamó Quatre. Antes que Quatre dijera más, Heero ya trataba de comunicarse con el transmisor de Duo, pero sólo escuchaba estática. La explosión debía haberlo dañado o...

Los 4 chicos se quedaron en silencio, volando a unos 50 metros sobre el desastre: Un gran agujero del cual salía humo negro y llamas, de forma impresionante; y a primera vista, no había rastros de sobreviviente alguno. Era realmente imposible, que alguien hubiese sobrevivido a tal explosión.

**--Debemos bajar y rastrear el área.—**Dijo Quatre con un hilo de voz.

**--Ok...** – Contestaron al unísono los chicos.

**--¡¡Por Shinigami, eso si que estuvo cerca!!—**Dijo una voz. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron viendo hacia todos los lados, sin respirar.

Heero fue el primero en darse cuenta y mirar hacia arriba.

**--Pero... no puede ser...** – Dijo Wufei, que había notado los movimientos del Wing.**-- Deathscythes?**

**--No, ese no es el Gundam de Duo.-- ** Dijo Trowa, notando que los colores y la forma era algo diferentes.

**--Hola amigos, me extrañaron.—**Se dejó escuchar por segunda vez, mientras la imagen de Duo se veía en los monitores de los Gundam de sus compañeros. Quatre no podía dejar de sonreír. El corazón le latía muy fuerte, se había sacado una gran angustia de encima.--**¿What?... ¿Por qué me miran así?** – Preguntó al notar que nadie decía nada, y que lo miraban de forma extraña.

Frente a ellos, en un mobile suits que asimilaba un demonio, estaba nada menos aquel que habían creído muerto sólo segundos antes, y aún no podían asimilar, que el muy "maldito" estaba vivo.

**--Duo!!!!!!!**

**--Baka!!!!!!**

**--Maxwell!!!!!!!**

Gritaron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo, provocando que Duo abriera los ojos sorprendido, mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos, tratando de entender que diablos estaba pasando.

----------------------------------------------

_**Y así terminó la misión. Volvimos a la cabaña en medio de la nada, donde tuve que relatar con todos los detalles lo que había pasado, **_

_**mientras Quatre no dejaba de sonreír, después de haber puesto nuevamente la cruz en mi cuello.**_

_**Nunca entenderé bien que sucedió con ellos, y porque siento que me miran de una manera distinta. **_

_**Sé que soy el tipo con más suerte de esta galaxia, pero ya saben,**_

_**soy Shinigami **_

_**y nunca moriré...**_

----------------------------------------------

**Continuará**

**DC**


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**SHINIGAMI **

**En medio el cielo II**

**Capítulo 4**

_Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de Duo Maxwell._

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**---------**

_**Siempre han dicho que no merezco ser feliz, que las marcar que llevo nunca me dejarán libre; que soy el dios de la muerte y que me fue negada la posibilidad de ser feliz. Que nada debo esperar de lo que los demás llaman futuro, que nací para estar muerto en vida y que aunque pareciera, nadie me querría en verdad.**_

**_Lo han dicho tantos que ya creo que es cierto. Y como siempre, lo acepté como parte de la culpa que debo pagar. Shinigami debe pagar, con su dolor, el sufrimiento que causó y sigue causando a los demás mientras busca lograr eso que llaman Justicia_.**

Maldición... ¿Por qué pensar esto ahora? Las cosas están en calma, nada podría salir mal... más ahora que nuestra última misión nos acerca cada vez más a la victoria definitiva y a eso que anhelamos: la Paz.

No pude evitar clavar mi mirada en el nuevo compañero que teníamos. El Gundam que había robado en la última misión, estaba erguido en medio del Wing y Deathscythes. Aún no le habíamos puesto nombre, pero en mis pensamientos solía llamarlo **Shadow**... ya que se cernía sobre nosotros como una gran sombra. No podía dejar de contemplarlo, cada vez que pasaba por el hangar. Quizás estaba traicionando a mi Gundam, pero había algo extraño que no me dejaba en paz.

Ese Gundam estaba hecho para alguien como yo, y quizás era eso lo que me molestaba... que hubiera alguien más, tan parecido a mí, en algún lugar, esperando recobrar a su compañero.

Miré a Deathscythes y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Si mi Gundam no estuviera cerca, también haría lo que fuera para recobrarlo.

**--Así que tu dueño, vendrá pronto por ti.—**Murmuré, mientras volvía mi vista a Shadow que parecía verme y asentir.

**--¿Qué dices, Maxwell?** – Preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Volteé con rapidez.

**--Fei, amigo...—**Dije al reconocer al chino. No lo había sentido llegar. ¿tan distraído estaba?**—¿ya tenemos otra misión?—**Pregunté tratando de desviar su atención, mientras terminaba mi pregunta con una de mis típicas sonrisas.

**--Aún no ha pasado ni una semana de la última y ya quieres acción.—**Dijo dando unos pasos a donde yo estaba parado y se quedó mirando a mi nuevo amigo "Shadow**".-- ¿de qué dueño hablabas, Maxwell?—**Preguntó sin mirarme.

**--Sólo es una tontería.—**Dije mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y cerraba los ojos, mientras recordaba el milagro de seguir vivo, gracias a que había podido salir antes de la explosión, sólo segundos, pero bastaron para salir vivo, aunque no ileso. Aún sentía dolor en mi cuerpo, gracias a algunos moretones y cortes que sufrí como consecuencias de los ataques que recibí dentro de la base y las esquirlas que cruzaron la armadura de "Shadow", cuando tratábamos de alejarnos de la onda expansiva de la explosión, sin mucho éxito.

**--Deberías estar descansando.—**Dijo Wufei mirándome con detención.

**--Estar sentado no va conmigo, Fei amigo. Además quería ver a mi Gundam.—**Dije mirando al chino, quien seguía analizándome.

**--¿A cuál de los dos?—**Preguntó él sin dejar de mirarme con detenimiento, como cuestionando mis ojos.

**--¿Qué quieres decir?—**Pregunté a mi vez, volviendo mi vista a Deathscythes, recorriendo su contorno que ya me sabía de memoria con detenimiento, para no tener que ver al chino.

**--Te observé, y sólo parecías ver al nuevo Gundam...—**Dijo.—**Y que yo sepa, ese no es tu Gundam**.—Dijo con seriedad.

**--Crees que no lo sé, Chang.—**Dije, mirándolo, sin poder evitar el tono frío de mi voz. Había sonado más como el soldado perfecto en el peor de sus días.

Me miró con sorpresa. Era primera vez que lo trataba por su apellido, y no sabía porque lo había hecho. Sería que estaba enojado con el chino por adivinar parte de los pensamientos que me inquietaban. Por un par de minutos no dijimos nada. Volví mi atención a mi Gundam, y cuando digo mi Gundam, hablo de Deathscythes... el que siempre me ha mantenido vivo...

**--¿Tanto te gusta ese Gundam?—**Preguntó de pronto, reanudando la conversación.

**--No es eso... no lo entenderías...—**Dije dándole la espalda y saliendo del lugar.

Él nunca entendería que el Gundam era lo de menos, lo importante era saber para quien había sido fabricado. Alguien debió imaginarlo, diseñarlo... añorarlo... y no estaría tranquilo hasta encontrar a aquella persona y enfrentarla... sólo después de eso, estaría seguro de comprender las cosas y por sobre todo, lo que debía esperar de mi propia vida.

-------------------------------

Caminé por las instalaciones cruzando los pasillos vacíos, con las palabras de Wufei en la cabeza. Cuando llegué al lugar en que estaban nuestros dormitorios dentro de la gran base subterránea, dispuesta para nosotros en la tierra, no pude evitar entrar a mi cuarto y encerrarme en él, antes que alguien más intentara ver dentro de mí, buscando respuestas, que aún no estaba preparado para dar ni a mí mismo. **_"¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres Shinigami?"_**

Las cosas habían cambiado en esta semana. Quatre parecía algo más serio a veces, y se me quedaba viendo con algo de tristeza. Aún no entendía que era eso que pasaba por su cabeza, que me hacía creer que estaba preocupado. Sólo esperaba, no ser causa de esa inquietud.

Aunque a veces creía saber que era lo que le molestaba. Quizás no le había gustado ver a Shinigami tan presente en mí, como en aquella oportunidad. De alguna manera, los tres gruñones estaban acostumbrados a mis cambios de personalidad, pero Quatre, parecía ser más conciente de ellos, y por lo tanto, notaba los cambios profundos que se producían en mí. Quizás su sensibilidad le jugaba en contra, cuando se trataba de tratar de descifrar a Duo Maxwell.

Además, había notado que parecían estar más pendientes de mí. Bueno, no era que de un día a otro fuéramos amigos... no, pero donde quiera que fuera, siempre aparecía alguno... hasta Heero, ya no me hacía callar tan seguido... y eso era extraño y me incomodada; aunque fuera lo que siempre había querido, que nos lleváramos mejor... pero al tenerlo más cercano, parecía hacerme sentir, de alguna manera, fuera de la realidad... y eso ya me estaba incomodando.

A la hora de la cena, tocaron a mi puerta. No contesté, tuve la intención de que creyeran que dormía, pero no resulto. Quatre entró abriendo la puerta con suavidad y con la típica sonrisa en los labios.

**--Es hora de comer, Duo.—**Dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. Yo estaba recostado, con los brazos hacia arriba flexionados, dejando mi cabeza entre mis manos entrelazadas. Mi vista había estado observando descuidadamente el interesante cielo raso del lugar por más de dos horas antes que Quatre llegara; así que decidí mirar a mi rubio amigo, para variar.

**--Ya voy, Quatre.—**Dije volviendo mi vista al techo. El rubio no se movió ni un milímetro. Parecía tener la determinación de llevarme con él, aunque tuviera que arrastrarme.

**--Te espero.—**Dijo afirmándose en la pared, junto a la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y con un semblante tranquilo que no dejaba de impresionarme nunca.

**--Eres más terco que Wufei, lo sabías?—**Dije incorporándome de un solo movimiento rápido. Estiré mis brazos que ya estaban medio entumecidos por la pose que había tenido por largo rato. Miré una pequeña mesa en la que estaban mis cosas, y cogí, más bien por costumbre, mi automática y una de mis dagas, disponiéndolas entre mi ropa como siempre. Quatre me observaba con detenimiento.

**--¿Piensas salir a alguna parte?—**Preguntó mientras me ponía la chaqueta, ya que las instalaciones no se caracterizaban por ser muy cálidas, más de noche.

**--No, Q-man. Es más bien la costumbre.** – Dije sonriendo como siempre.

**--Entiendo.—**Dijo volteando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

"**_Yo creo que no".—_**Pensé mientras lo seguía por el pasillo rumbo a la "cafetería" del primer nivel.

**--Los técnicos han estado revisando el nuevo Gundam...—**Dijo antes de entrar en el lugar que debían estar los demás esperándonos.

**--¿Y?—**Pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad.

**--Es interesante... dicen que los mecanismos son similares a Deathscythes.** – Dijo buscando mi reacción a sus palabras en mi rostro.

**--Eso, de alguna manera, ya lo sabía.—**Dije adelantándome y abriendo la puerta; donde en varias mesas la gran parte de la gente del lugar estaban comiendo.

Miré rápidamente el panorama. En verdad, no tenía ánimo de hacer vida social, pero se vería bastante extraño, que Duo Maxwell, el más expresivo de los pilotos de Gundam, se sentase solo en alguna mesa, alejado del ruido.

Quatre pasó por mi lado, tomando mi brazo izquierdo y arrastrándome hacia el fondo de lugar. Más de alguno de los del lugar, me saludaban y sonreían. Yo trataba de corresponder sus gestos, con algunas leves inclinaciones de cabeza o alguna sonrisa, pero se me hacia un infierno interminable. En verdad, NO ESTABA DE ÁNIMO. Y eso era fácil de percibir en una persona como yo, así que gran parte del trayecto la hice con la vista perdida en algún lugar del suelo que pisaban mis pies. Hasta que Quatre se detuvo y levanté la vista encontrándome con los ojos de Heero que me miraba con cierto detenimiento. El rubio me sentó entre Wufei y el soldado perfecto, mientras él se sentaba en frente, junto a Trowa. Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Quatre sonrió, aunque sus ojos mostraban intranquilidad que no me gustaba ver en ellos, así que no pude evitar empezar con la comedia de siempre... Duo Maxwell a la acción, aunque no estuviera de lo mejor.

**--Ves, Quatre amigo... sin mí se morirían de aburrimiento.—**Dije mirándolo de forma divertida.

**--Baka...---** Murmuró Heero a mi lado.

**--Heero...Confiesa que me echaste de menos, aunque fuese un par de milésimas de segundo.—**Dije mirándolo, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, y él me miraba con un dejo de sorpresa en sus fríos ojos.

**--Ya empezó...—**Murmuró Wufei desde mi derecha, lo que hizo que volteará hacia él.

**--Fei, amigo... tú si hubieras llorado... verdad?—**Dije mirándolo, esperando una respuesta, mientras no podía evitar reírme internamente por incomodar a parte del grupo de gruñones.

El chino me miró de forma fija y luego desvió su vista a la chica que nos servía la comida en ese mismo instante, interrumpiendo el momento de incomodidad que estaba provocando entre ellos. No sabía por que lo estaba haciendo... ¡¡diablos!! Sí lo sabía... quería que alguno de ellos dijera, que era necesario... de que si yo muriera me echarían de menos...o algo por el estilo.

"**_Temes ser reemplazado, Duo."_** – Dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza**_. "Es eso lo que temo... que aparezca alguien como yo, que me pueda reemplazar en este grupo..."_**

**--¿¿Duo?? ¿¿Estás bien??—**Me preguntó Quatre sacándome de mis pensamientos. **_"¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que me había perdido en mis pensamientos?"_**

**--Estoy bien.—**Dije sonriendo y concentrándome en la comida frente a mí; mientras una única pregunta se repetía una y otra vez dentro de mí cabeza. **_"¿Soy reemplazable?"_**

Comimos en silencio, como no lo habíamos hecho desde hace mucho. No tenía ganas de hablar. La imagen del Gundam y de su posible piloto no dejaban de pasearse de allá para acá, sin fin. Apenas me di cuenta de lo que habíamos cenado o de lo que habían conversado mis compañeros, si es que lo habían hecho...

No sé como pasó, pero de pronto me encontré sentado solo en la mesa, con el plato vacío frente a mí. El ruido del lugar había desaparecido. Levanté mi vista y comprobé que sólo había un par de personas aseando el lugar. No quise mirar la hora, pero ya deberían ser más de las 9 de la noche.

Me levanté en silencio y salí del lugar. Caminé por el pasillo dejándome llevar por mis piernas. No fue sorpresa encontrarme en el hangar frente a Deathscythes que parecía contemplarme con seriedad, en medio de la poca luz.

Shadow no estaba junto al Wing, lo que me sorprendió un poco, pero quizás era mejor no encontrármelo cada vez que anduviera por allí.

Sin saber que hacer, decidí sentarme en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en una caja de refacciones y flexionando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho. Entrelacé mis brazos abrazando mis piernas mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y contemplaba mi máquina.

¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella tontería? Desde siempre he sabido que no somos más que soldados, y que cualquiera puede reemplazarnos. Ya muchas veces me lo ha dicho Heero. Pero sólo ahora sentía esa extraña sensación. Diablos! Tanto puede molestarme sentirme uno más del resto.

**--Soy Shinigami... me niego a ser reemplazado...—**Murmuré en voz alta, sin querer.

**--Así que es eso lo que te molesta.—**Dijo una voz. No me moví. ¿Para qué? Heero Yuy no era de conversaciones que pasaran la media docena de palabras... y con las que ya había dicho, había cumplido la cuota del día**.-- ¿Duo?—**Preguntó.

**--Así que sabes mi nombre.—**Dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y apoyaba mi rostro en mis rodillas; tratando de desviar el tema de su atención. No me hacia gracia que alguno de los que llamara compañeros se enterara de mis pensamientos, menos, el soldado perfecto. Pero siempre parecía el destino ponerlo por delante.

**--Baka...—**Dijo, mientras escuchaba sus pasos calmos dirigiéndose hasta mí. ¿Sería que era una de esas noches en que se rompía el mito de que Heero Yuy no era humano? Baaa... no creo en milagros.

**--¿Somos reemplazables, verdad... Heero...?—**Pregunté en voz baja. No perdía nada con hacerlo. Si no contestaba, sería como siempre.

**--La respuesta ya la sabes.—**Dijo con su seriedad acostumbrada.

**--Sí.—**Respondí, levantando la vista y mirando a mi Gundam; por sobre la cabeza de Heero. De un impulso me puse de pie. Parte de mis heridas se resintieron, pero no dije nada. Sonreí como de costumbre y me alejé del lugar sin hablar más; dejando al soldado perfecto mirándome con curiosidad.

De todas formas, Heero no era de muchas palabras y yo no estaba de humor para tratar de conversar con él. Además, ya me había confirmado lo que ya sabía. No éramos amigos, menos una familia. Seguía siendo el huérfano de siempre. Sólo me tenía a mí mismo y a mi Gundam.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me recosté sin desvestirme. Había demasiadas cosas que aún no me dejaban en paz, y una de las que más me molestaba era sentir que nunca tendría el derecho de aferrarme a nadie. Nunca tendría amigos de verdad o una familia. Shinigami estaba destinado a estar solo para siempre o hasta que la misma muerte se lo llevara a reunirse con los que alguna vez llamo padres y amigos en su niñez.

**--Debí morir aquella vez en el incendio.—**Murmuré para mí.—**O en la última misión... de todas formas mi vida seguirá siendo la misma... Duo Maxwell, ya ríndete... no puedes escapar de la oscuridad que te cobija...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

Pasaron dos días antes de que nos confirmaran sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera una segunda base en la tierra con grandes dotaciones de armamentos destinados a la lucha contra las colonias. Por lo menos la acción me daría algo más en que pensar.

El grupo fue dividido en dos: Trowa y Quatre viajarían primero a una ciudad en donde creíamos que había información que nos llevaría a la ubicación correcta de la 2ª base de Oz. Ellos se encargarían de localizar a los informantes.

Los restantes, llegaríamos dos días después y nos alojaríamos en un lugar diferente, para pasar desapercibidos; y tendríamos la misión de hacernos con los datos de la forma que fuera, después de tener las pistas correctas.

-------------------------------------------

Pasaron 48 horas antes que tuviéramos noticias del rubio y el cirquero. Por mi parte, ya estaba más que desquiciado del silencio que me rodeaba. Había hecho todo lo posible por no tirarme por la ventana y acabar con mi sufrimiento; pero la voz de Quatre en la laptop de Heero, me volvió a la calma.

En pocas palabras, la misión era entrar a un edificio que de día parecía una simple oficina, a buscar la información que supuestamente se encontraba en una de las tantas oficinas. No sabíamos que buscar...si planos o discos de información.

**-- En otras palabras...—**Dije mientras Heero cerraba la laptop**.—...estaremos ciegos dentro de ese lugar... buscando algo que ni siquiera sabemos que exista.—** Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones con cansancio, ya nada podría darme más intranquilidad.

Wufei se paseó un momento por la habitación. Heero se mantuvo en silencio. Era evidente que los tres pensábamos en las posibilidades de éxito y de sobrevivencia del asunto. Mientras más rápido fuéramos a ese lugar, sería mejor. De todas formas, Quatre y Trowa no podrían conseguir más información... y no teníamos tiempo para seguir esperándolos. Oz cada vez actuaba con mayor urgencia y no podíamos perder nuestro apreciado tiempo. Además debían estar actuando con mayor resguardo y prontitud desde la última vez en que volamos su base.

De hecho la seguridad en la tierra era mayor. Cada vez nos costaba más movernos con libertad entre las ciudades y confiarnos en los informantes. Por nuestras cabezas ofrecían grandes sumas de dinero, y no podíamos ser descuidados.

**¿Cuándo?—**Pregunté rompiendo el silencio en que estábamos sumidos.

----------------------------------

----------------------------

--------------------

**Continuará...**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, 2006-03-08**


	5. Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**SHINIGAMI **

**En medio el cielo II**

**Capítulo 5**

" _La noche me envuelve..._

_Nací como hijo de la luz_

_Pero la crueldad me volvió_

_Mensajero del abismo..._

_Nunca conocí descanso_

_Mis piernas no se cansan_

_De alejarme de los recuerdos_

_De las voces de mi pasado_

_De lo que era y_

_De lo que ya no volveré_

_A ser..._

_Jamás..."_

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**--------- **

_**¿Cuándo?—**Pregunté rompiendo el silencio en que estábamos sumidos._

_**------------------------------------------------- **_

_**---------------------------------------- **_

_**----------------------------- **_

_**----------------- **_

Tomamos una decisión. Iríamos a ese lugar esa misma noche, así que Heero se dedicó a hablar de lo que sabíamos del edificio y en como nos repartiríamos el trabajo. Los tres entraríamos al lugar, cada uno se dedicaría a buscar en tres sectores distintos. Como máximo podíamos estar 20 minutos dentro del edificio... pero eso era algo, de lo que no estaríamos seguros hasta que estuviéramos allí.

Aquella misma noche ordenamos todo lo que necesitaríamos en la misión. Extrañamente me sentí algo confundido, tanto que no podía hablar como de costumbre. Había muchas cosas dentro de mi cabeza como para vender el cuento del chico sonrisas eternas y buen humor.

De vez en cuando recibía una mirada extraña de mis compañeros, pero no decían nada. Quizás estaban tan confundidos como yo.

A las **2 AM **ya estábamos vestidos y cargados de nuestras cosas. Usaríamos una vieja estrategia. Entraríamos usando una cuerda unida desde el edificio contiguo a la azotea o a algún piso de en medio... ya que la entrada principal debería ser un atolladero de guardias.

**2:30 AM** estábamos en el edificio contiguo, que en sí era unos 5 pisos más altos. Wufei se encargaba de observar el lugar con los larga vistas infrarrojos, mientras Heero conectaba su laptop a la red de información del sector. Yo me encargaba de preparar la cuerda y el dispositivo para arrojarla.

Aún había oscuridad en el cielo...estaría así por lo menos por tres horas más. El edificio estaba a oscuras, menos la planta del primer piso. Los guardias deberían estar en la recepción tomando café y viendo televisión, o por lo menos esperaba eso.

Miré a mi compañeros y sin esperar aprobación lancé el gancho a la azotea. Quedando listo al primer tiro. Heero levantó la vista por un segundo. Por un momento pensé que se iba a molestar pero no dijo nada.

Wufei me miró como siempre y siguió observando el edificio. Preparé los arneses. Ya sabíamos la rutina... Yo iría primero, además era el especialista, en caso de que la cuerda fallara o pasara algún imprevisto. Además, Shinigami no dejaba la diversión para otros. No hay como hacer las cosas que a uno le gustan.

Enganché mi arnés a la cuerda.

**-- Aún no.—**Dijo Heero parándose frente a mí.

**-- Llevamos 10 minutos... Y aún no hacemos nada.—**Dije mirando hacia el cielo oscuro, no tenía ganas de verlo directo a los ojos... Estaba cansado de recibir miradas congelantes... aunque ya mi corazón estaba frío y no podía ser afectado más... pero mejor era no arriesgarse.

**-- Sólo espera un poco más.—**Dijo con fuerza, al puro estilo de **_"si no me haces caso, te patearé el trasero",_** marcar registrada de Heero Yuy.

Así que me desenganché y me quedé parado junto a Wufei mirando el edificio.

**-- Maxwell?**

**-- Mhnnn...**

**-- No hagas nada estúpido, ok?—**Dijo sin mirarme el chino, pero con su típico tono de guerrero orgulloso.

**-- ¿Cómo qué?—**Pregunté ya que según sabía, Wufei pensaba que toda mi vida era estúpida, de principio a fin... así que entrar a comprender una petición así, era algo difícil para mí.

Me miró de forma interrogativa. Por mi parte le mostré la más inocente de mis sonrisas. Suspiró de forma graciosa. Pobre, siempre terminaba fastidiándolo más de lo que esperaba.

**-- Sólo no hagas nada sin pensar.—**Concluyó volviendo a mirar por los larga vistas.

**-- Pensar... lo intentaré.—**Dije mientras buscaba mi mochila. Cogí mis implementos de espionaje... me gustaba llamarlos así, aunque no fueran nada espectaculares, pero lograban el propósito.

Mi automática y mi cuchillo, mis fieles compañeros estarían conmigo como siempre. Mi cruz de plata, colgando a mi cuello. Mi gorra negra, y mis ganas de tener algo de diversión. Sí. Todo estaba bien.

Suspiré involuntariamente. Aun ahora no podía dejar de penar en "Shadow"... ¿Reemplazable? No... yo no lo era y les iba a demostrar que nadie, era mejor que Shinigami. Así que mirando el edificio en cuestión, me prometí internamente no hacer ninguna estupidez y cumplir con la misión.

**--Es la hora.—**Dijo Heero entregándome parte de un plano. **– Revisen lo que se pueda, sólo nos quedaremos 20 minutos. Los comunicadores los usaremos para reportarnos cada 5 minutos... Si se puede evitar un enfrentamiento, lo haremos.—**Agregó mirándome. Acaso creía que iba a ponerme a disparar... bueno... Jajajaa... la idea había pasado por mi cabeza, así que era totalmente culpable...

**--Bien.—**Dije sonriendo como de costumbre. Pero no creo que haya sido muy convincente.

Me puse el arnés y sujetándome a la cuerda, miré levemente a mis compañeros.

**--Nos vemos en 20 minutos.—**Dije. Y me dejé deslizar por la cuerda, a gran velocidad. Al llegar al otro lado, rápidamente revise la azotea, y el cable. Todo estaba bien. Hice una seña, y antes de que se deslizara el siguiente me dirigí a la puerta que me llevaría a la escalera.

----------------------------------------

**-- ¿Crees que estará bien?—**Preguntó el chino, mientras se preparaba para cruzar.

**-- Shinigami lo estará.—**Dijo Heero preparando su bolso.

----------------------------------------

**2:45**

**-- Shinigami reportándose**.—Murmuré desde debajo de un escritorio de una oficina que me pareció sospechosa.

**-- "05, Reportándose".—**Escuché.

**-- "01, Reportándose".—**Escuché luego.

Por lo menos estábamos vivos, aún teníamos 15 minutos más, y aún no daba con nada que sirviera. Había encontrado documentación bancaria y otras cosas, pero nada que indicara alguna pista a seguir. Esperaba que los gruñones tuvieran mejor suerte que yo, en los otros pisos asignados.

Cuando me disponía a salir de esa oficina, pasó lo que no debía. Una luz de la oficina de enfrente se prendió. El as de luz se dejó ver por bajo de la puerta. Instintivamente me agaché junto a la puerta entreabierta con un ojo observando el oscuro pasillo. Esperaba que no fueran tantas personas o por último, que no les diera por pasearse por el piso.

La idea de que fuera la oficina que tanto buscaba, cruzó mi cabeza. Aunque quién trabajaría horas extras... sería que estaban durmiendo en aquel lugar y que sólo ahora despertaban.

¿Averiguar que pasaba o salir y meterme a buscar en otro lugar? La segunda opción se me hizo la más indicada, más que había prometido actuar como un buen soldado y no como el loco del grupo. Me levanté cuidadosamente y abrí más la puerta. Asomé mi cabeza por el pasillo. Todo seguía callado, tanto en el, como en el cuarto iluminado.

Salí de mi escondite y pegándome a la pared caminé por el pasillo. Mi mano derecha ya tenía mi automática en caso de que tuviera que hacer algo extremo.

**--¡¡Debes encontrarlo como sea!!—**Escuché que gritaron. Volteé levemente y me di cuenta que la voz venía de la oficina.—**No importa que diablos hagas, maldito Lewis, tienes que encontrarlo o me encargaré de destruirte la vida a ti y a todos los que hayan tenido la mala suerte de conocerte.!!—**Volvió a gritar la voz.

**--Que mujer...—**No pude evitar murmurar. Porque de algo estaba seguro. Esa voz era de una chica y de una muy enojada.

No escuché respuestas, así que era obvio que estaba usando el teléfono o algo parecido. Me quedé quieto esperando. ¿qué será lo que tanto busca?... me pregunté mientras me metía a la oficina contigua a la encendida. Cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, la imagen de "Shadow" vino a mi mente. ¿Sería que se refería a eso... al Gundam...? ¿sería ella el piloto que tanto estaba ansioso por conocer?

**-- "01 reportándose"—**Escuché en mi oído.

**-- "05 reportándose"...—**Por unos cuantos segundos no dije nada... aún estaba pensando en la voz de la chica que se mezclaba con las imágenes del Gundam.

**-- "¿Duo?"—**Escuché la voz de Heero en mi oído.

**-- 02 Reportándose.—**Dije con sequedad.--**10 minutos...—**Murmuré para mí. Levanté mi vista y recorrí la habitación con detalle.

Tenía que encontrar algo... Lo que fuera. Mi razón me gritaba que debía salir de allí. Pero no quería salir con las manos vacías. Revisé unas gavetas con detenimiento. Parecía una oficina de archivos, lo que me dio algo de esperanza de encontrar aunque sea alguna mísera pista.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver un grupo de planos. ¿sería lo que estaba buscando? ... Rápidamente les di un vistazo.

**--Diablos... esto es mejor que los planos de la base...** – Dije guardándolos dentro de mi mochila. Por lo menos no me iría con las manos vacías...

Un sonido en la oficina del lado, provocó que me quedara quieto. Habían salido al pasillo.

**--"Diablos"...—**Gritó mi cerebro. Mi primer reflejo fue apegarme a la pared junto a una gaveta. Aunque abrieran la puerta no me verían a primera vista, y estratégicamente me daba algo de ventaja.

Los pasos sonaron firmes... dejé de respirar cuando se detuvieron fuera de la puerta... pasaron quizás 2 minutos o 2 segundos... quien sabe...

La adrenalina viajaba por mi cuerpo mientras mi corazón latía con intensidad llevando sangre a todo mi cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

"**Que no entre... que no entre..."—**Repetía mentalmente cuando en mi oído sonó el último reporte de mis compañeros.

**--"O1 reportándose."—**Escuché la voz fría y segura de Heero.

**--"05 reportándose..."—**Escuché a Wufei, parecía molesto por algo...quizás no había encontrado nada... No pude evitar sonreír, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaban esperando mi respuesta. Pero no podía responderles, me arriesgaba a ser descubierto... ¿Qué diablos podía hacer? Podía jurar que aún estaba esa persona en el pasillo... y sólo me quedaban 5 minutos para salir... ¿por dónde diablos lo haría? Me pregunté mientras miraba el lugar. Había una pequeña ventana... pero estaba en el piso 15 y entre mis implementos no había una cuerda...

**-- "¿Maxwell?"...—**Escuché esta vez la voz de Wufei. Podría jurar que sonó preocupado. Quizás era mi imaginación, era de lo más seguro. Me puse de pie lentamente y caminé sigilosamente hacia la ventana. Abajo, la calle se veía oscura.

Abrí con suavidad el cerrojo y me asomé... el viendo golpeó mi rostro con fuerza. Afuera, la pared no era pareja, había algunas variaciones que me permitirían desplazarme por fuera, aunque el viento podía estar en contra. Pero era Shinigami y estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, o por lo menos eso me había convencido a creer los últimos años.

Cuando tenía mitad del cuerpo fuera, sentí que la manilla de la puerta estaba girando. Más que raudo salí al borde del edificio y cerré la ventana. Me apegué a la pared con todas mis fuerzas. La luz de la oficina se prendió. No pude evitar contener la respiración.

Una silueta se paseó por el lugar... reconocí una melena corta y una silueta delgada. No pude ver más... pasaron unos minutos antes de escuchar que cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Respiré nuevamente.

**--Shinigami reportándose.—**Respondí al final, mientras mi trenza se bamboleaba a 15 pisos del suelo, mientras mis uñas se clavaban en el cemento a todo lo que podían. Era Shinigami, pero me había dejado las alas en casa...

**--"Maxwell... ¿Dónde diablos estás?"** – Preguntó Wufei con enojo.

**-- Digamos que más que Shinigami parezco hombre araña...—**Dije con algo de risa, aunque mi corazón ya no estaba tan tranquilo. Mi respiración se hacía dificultosa, más ahora que el viento estaba arreciando con más fuerza. Mala noche para volar... Miré hacia arriba... y luego, después de tragar saliva, hacia abajo... era lo mismo...15 pisos para los dos lados...

**-- "Shinigami..." –** Escuché la voz de Heero. No sé porque, pero miré hacia arriba, y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a mis dos compañeros mirándome desde allí con cara de _"que diablos"_

**--Y me van a ayudar o se quedaran con cara de bobos...—**Dije.**—Además lo que llevó conmigo lo vale**.—Dije mientras soltaba una de mis manos y la dejaba junto a mi cuerpo... ya estaba acalambrándome.

**--"¿Duo?"**

**--No es nada... creo que los brazos se me duermen...—**Dije apoyando mi frente en la pared, tratando de mantener mi peso apoyado hacia ella. Además las últimas heridas sufridas me estaban pasando la cuenta. Podía sentir una especie de quemazón en los brazos y espalda.

**--"Voy por ti."—**Escuché a Heero. No quise mirarlo. Si dijo que venía era porque lo iba a hacer. Aunque la duda de saber cual era su motivación, me arremetió con fuerza...

**-- Sólo tírame una soga, Heero... Yo subiré...** – Dije, al mismo tiempo que parte de mí se reía, porque sabía que en el estado en que estaba no podría hacerlo. Lo más era volver a entrar por la ventana y arriesgarme a un encuentro con la chica de mal genio... pero sólo sería yo contra el resto del mundo y tampoco había muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir...

**--"Voy por ti."—**Volvió a repetir con más fuerza. Quizás pensaba que iba a arruinar todo...

**--Vienes por mí o... por los documentos que encontré...—**Murmuré, mientras notaba que estaba más frío de lo que había creído, y que parte de mí tenía la loca idea de dejarme caer... era la embriaguez del vértigo que almas como la mía siempre sueñan en sus pesadillas cuando deciden dejarse caer en los abismos más extraños, profundos y sin sentido.

**--"¿Dijiste algo Maxwell?"—**Preguntó Wufei con fuerza.

**-- Nada amigo Fei...—**Dije mientras volvía a sostenerme con la mano, y soltaba la otra, para recuperar la movilidad.**—Ya sé la respuesta a mi pregunta**.—Dije con algo de tristeza, cuando sentí un par de brazos sosteniéndome desde atrás.

**-- Ya estás muerto, Shinigami.—**Preguntó una voz con algo de sarcasmo a mi oído.

**--Shinigami no muere, Heero... Duo Maxwell, sí.—**Respondí sin pensar mucho.

**-- Ya puedes soltarte...—**Me susurró... seguí sosteniéndome a la muralla. Por qué diablos no podía soltarme. Era Heero... él no me dejaría caer o si? – **¿Duo?—**Preguntó apretando más sus brazos a mi alrededor.

**-- Salgamos de aquí...—**Dije soltándome de una mano... él se tiró hacia un lado y pude pasar mi brazo derecho por su hombro. Así que subí el edificio en la espalda del soldado perfecto... quien lo diría... no sé porque, pero estaba seguro de que era más probable llegar vivo colgando de él, que haberlo intentado por mis propios medios.

Pero aún la maldita cuestión de ser un mero soldado sustituible me bombardeaba la cabeza, no dejándome pensar con claridad.

Cuando llegamos a la azotea, me dejé caer sentado en el suelo. Wufei me miró con curiosidad, y antes que me diera cuenta estaba revisando mi estado.

**-- Cómo lo imaginaba, tus heridas está abiertas...—**Dijo con seriedad, pero en voz baja.

**-- No es nada...—**Dije en voz baja también, mientras sonreía.

**-- Estás loco sabes... -- **Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia otro lado.

**-- Les traje un regalo**.—Dije lanzando mi mochila hacia Heero que me miraba con cierto dejo extraño en sus ojos.

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic...  
Chile, 2006-03-22**

**3:02 AM**


	6. Chapter 6

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

"**Me alzo y salto**

Entre tus dedos sabré caer 

**... que sea cierto que odio el silencio..."**

/Lucybell: Cuando respiro en tu boca/  
**_------------------------------------_**

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**SHINIGAMI **

**En medio el cielo II**

Capítulo 6 

_Cuando llegamos a la azotea, me dejé caer sentado en el suelo. Wufei me miró con curiosidad, y antes que me diera cuenta estaba revisando mi estado._

_**-- Cómo lo imaginaba, tus heridas está abiertas...—**Dijo con seriedad, pero en voz baja._

_**-- No es nada...—**Dije en voz baja también, mientras sonreía._

_**-- Estás loco sabes... -- **Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia otro lado._

_**-- Les traje un regalo**.—Dije lanzando mi mochila hacia Heero que me miraba con cierto dejo extraño en sus ojos._

-------------------------------------------------------

Heero miró con seriedad a Duo y después abrió el bolso entre sus manos. Sacó los planos y los abrió con rapidez. Las imágenes de varios Gundam aparecieron frente a sus ojos...

**-- Sabía que te gustaría.—**Dijo Duo poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, cosa que sus compañeros no notaron, ya que estaba pendientes de los diseños detallados entre sus manos.— **Ahora como salimos de aquí... —**Murmuró mirando sus alrededores. **– Por la cuerda, por donde más... **– Se respondió a sí mismo con algo de mofa, mientras parte de su cerebro pasaba revista a las heridas en su espalda, que serían las más dolorosas al cruzar la soga de vuelta.

Aguantó las ganas de preguntar si habían encontrado algo, pero prefirió seguir concentrado en parecer él mismo... herido... pero sin que se notara demasiado... además había muchas cosas aún que descubrir... y que si notaban que estaba mal, lo dejarían fuera de la acción. El sonido de la voz de la chica aún le molestaba dentro de la cabeza.

**-- ¿No sería mejor que nos fuéramos?—**Pregunté.

Heero afirmó, Wufei guardó todo dentro de una de las mochilas.

---------------------------

Cuando llegamos a nuestro humilde hospedaje, me dejé caer sobre el sofá con fuerza. Aguanté un pequeño quejido al resentirse mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y me quedé quieto.

Heero y Wufei se comunicaron con los chicos y hablaron sobre los que habíamos encontrado. Me sorprendí al escuchar decir a Heero que ya teníamos los planos de la nueva base. Por un momento quise reír, pero me habría ganado una mirada fría de Wufei. Por lo que entendía, era el único que no había tenido suerte en nuestra aventura.

**-- ¿Maxwell??**

Abrí los ojos y vi a Wufei frente a mí con las manos en la cintura y mirándome fijamente. Levanté una ceja en forma de pregunta.

**-- ¿Revisaste tu estado?—**Preguntó. Miré instintivamente alrededor, Heero no estaba. Suspiré.

**-- Estoy bien**.—Respondí volviendo a mirarlo con tranquilidad.

**-- Volvemos a la base en una hora.—**Dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

**-- Bien...—**Murmuré.-- **El tiempo justo para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa.--** Me puse de pie de un salto, cosa que no debí hacer, ya que un agudo dolor me recorrió la espalda. Esto ya era demasiado. ¿Por qué estás malditas cosas no estaban sanando tan rápidamente como en otras ocasiones? ¿qué estaba haciendo mal?

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y tomé algo de ropa. Me dirigí al baño y entré en él. Desaté mi trenza con suavidad. Mover demasiado mis brazos provocaban leves dolores soportables, pero nada agradables. Cuando pasé a la etapa de quitarme la ropa, noté que parte de mi camiseta estaba pegada a mi espalda.

**-- Diablos!!—**No pude evitar decir. Sin pensarlo mucho le di un tirón. **– Por Shinigami...—**Murmuré mientras apretaba mis labios con fuerza.

Entré a la ducha y dejé caer agua tibia sobre mí. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, 5, 10, 15 minutos... quien sabe, pero en todo el tiempo no pensé en nada. Fue como quedar en blanco y me agradó demasiado la sensación. Estaba allí, pero no totalmente.

Cuando decidí que ya era hora de vestirme noté que era buena idea vendarme la espalda y el pecho. Eso evitaría que en caso de abrirse los cortes, la sangre se pegara a mi ropa... no quería pasar de nuevo por ese dolor Jajajaa... que cobarde.. pero Shinigami tiene que evitarse los dolores que estén en sus manos de evitarse, ya que de los otros... ya no podía hacer nada.

**-- Maxwell... no te demores... en un rato nos vamos.—**Dijo Wufei desde detrás de la puerta.

**-- Ya voy.—**Respondí. Me miré al espejo y me quedé quieto. Había algo distinto en mis ojos... pero qué... respiré con fuerza y traté de sonreír, pero ese no era yo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Moví mi cabeza tratando de quitar mis tontos pensamientos y me dediqué a vendarme. Cuando estuve vestido pulcramente de negro, salí del baño con paso firme. Arreglé mis cosas en menos de 5 minutos y me fui al sofá para esperar la hora exacta en que nos iríamos.

Me quedé sentado allí con la vista fija en la ventana. Afuera el viento agitaba los escasos árboles que había en el lugar. Las hojas volaban en medio de la calle envueltas en un pequeño torbellino. No supe por qué, pero suspiré. Sería que la vida normal me llamaba a su encuentro.

Sabía que ser Shinigami no sería para siempre, pero sabía que terminaría junto con él. Nunca había llegado el pensamiento del después de la guerra, porque estaba más que seguro que no había después.

Quizás para Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y hasta para Heero, había imaginado una vida en paz... pero yo... no... no estaba hecho para eso, aunque los demás creyeran que sí. Mi sociabilidad y parloteo los confundía y tenían una imagen distinta a la que en verdad podía ver yo cada vez que me miraba en un espejo.

Cada vez estaba más lejos del Duo de mi infancia. La frialdad estaba calando fuerte en mi interior y el dolor se estaba haciendo algo normal, junto con la sangre que manchaba mis manos y mis ojos. A veces pensaba que más que negro, mi color era el rojo... pero estaba demasiado asustado como para aceptarlo.

Respiré con fuerza y quité mi vista de la ventana. Me sorprendí al notar a Heero y Wufei mirándome. Levanté una ceja.

**-- ¿Dónde estabas?—**Preguntó Wufei. No pude evitar sonreír como era la costumbre.

**-- En una playa...—**Dije poniéndome de pie.—**En una muy bonita playa...—**Murmuré, mientras ponía mi mochila al hombro y salía tras de mi par de compañeros, sin evitar darle una mirada antes al salón... Otro lugar para mis recuerdos. **_"Un día de estos quizás sea bueno tener una casa..."_**

--------------------------------------------------

**De vuelta en la base... **

_( narración 3º persona)_

**/ Danzando en la oscuridad**

**dejando que los sonidos controlen tu cuerpo**

**olvidando quien eres...**

**olvidando... que mañana morirás.../**

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente hasta la sala de juntas. Tenían que planear el siguiente movimiento. Sería una de las misiones más importantes desde que estaban juntos y no podían darse tiempo a fallas. Delante caminaban Chang y Yuy, seguidos de Trowa y Quatre, cerrando la comitiva un muy extraño Duo Maxwell callado. Y no es que Heero lo hubiera mandado a callar o algo por el estilo. Era por decisión propia.

Sus compañeros habían notado el cambio, pero lo atribuían a una mala época del Shinigami. No sospechaban las mil preguntas e inquietudes que arremetían contra la cabeza del trenzado.

Cuando se sentaron en la gran mesa y Heero puso los planos sobre la mesa, Wufei se encargó junto a Trowa a dar conjeturas sobre todo. Por su parte Quatre estaba dividido entre ver a Duo dibujar sobre una hoja figuras extrañas o escuchar a sus compañeros sobre la futura misión. La pasividad del dios de la muerte lo impacientaba. Era como esperar explotar un volcán, pero éste no hacia erupción como de costumbre.

**-- Maxwell...—**Dijo Wufei tratando de volver al mundo de los vivos al perdido trenzado.

**-- ¿Si?** —Contestó el otro sin mirarlo, pero indicando de que sí estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

**-- Ya sabemos el nombre de tu nuevo amigo...—**Dijo el chino.

**-- Lo sé...—**Respondió Duo mirando a sus compañeros.**—Inferno es un bonito nombre.—**Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

**--¿Qué es lo que te molesta?—**Preguntó Heero, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y clavaba su mirada azul de hielo en el Shinigami.

**--¿Cómo decirlo?...mmm... creo que es obvio...** – Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercando los planos a él. Y levantando uno.—**Veamos... Inferno... sí.. la copia de**** Deathscythes... este otro... sí... tiene un parecido interesante con el Wing... y que decimos de este que parece estar cargado de armas... se me hace conocido...** – Dijo mirando de soslayo a Trowa.

**--Ya entendemos...—**Dijo Wufei mirándolo con frialdad, al notar sarcasmo puro viniendo del trenzado.

**--Entonces...** – Dijo Duo volviendo a sentarse en la silla.**—Ya sabéis lo que me molesta de todo esto. **

Quatre lo miró con extrañeza. Duo le regaló una de sus sencillas sonrisas.

**-- Por ahí en este mundo, hay 5 personas entrenadas como nosotros, con 4 de los 5 Gundam de estos planos. Eso es lo que me molesta...—**Dijo Duo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás**.—No hay espacio para dos dioses de la muerte en este universo...—**Murmuró.

Heero miró los planos con detenimiento.

**-- La posibilidad de encontrarnos con soldados entrenados como nosotros es muy probable.—**Dijo el chico de ojos cobaltos.—**Pero nuestra prioridad es destruir la nueva base, y no los dueños de los Gundam.—**Terminó por decir.

**-- Tengo el presentimiento de que la base y nuestros nuevos amigos, son la misma misión.—**Dijo Duo volviendo a abrir los ojos y concentrándose en las figuras que había dibujado.—**Además siendo sinceros... enfrentarnos a Oz hasta el momento ha sido fácil, nuestros Gundam nos dan ventaja... pero si ellos tienen Gundam también, nuestra ventaja se pierde.—**Dijo arrugando el papel entre sus manos con fuerza.

**-- ¿En otras palabras?...—**Se atrevió a preguntar Quatre.

**-- Estamos fritos**.—Concluyó el trenzado mientras sonreía**.—Aunque no puedo negar que le da emoción a mi vida... enfrentar a mi sombra no pasa todos los días.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie para salir del lugar.

**-- No terminamos de planear la estrategia.—**Dijo Heero mirando la espalda del Shinigami.

**-- Es lo mismo de siempre 01... Entramos, destrozamos todo y volvemos a casa a la hora de la cena.—**Dijo Duo saliendo del lugar.

Heero se paró con firmeza y salió tras el trenzado. Los demás se quedaron sentados esperando a que el piloto del Zero volviera, con un Shinigami vivo o muerto... cualquier cosa se podía esperar de ese par.

Mientras tanto Duo caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al hangar donde estaba Deathscythes con intenciones de prepararse mentalmente para pelear contra el mismo... o por lo menos con su reflejo, pero antes de llegar al lugar una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

**--¿Heero?—**Preguntó al notar los ojos fríos del piloto del 01.

**--La reunión no ha terminado.—**Dijo el soldado perfecto.

**--No estoy de ánimo**.—Dijo Duo tratando de soltarse, lográndolo de un tirón.

**--Aún sigues pensando...**

**--Sí.—**Lo interrumpió Duo mirándolo con frialdad.—**Aún me sigue molestando la maldita idea de que no soy más que un maldito soldado que se puede cambiar como si de un repuesto de Gundam se tratara... a ti no te importa porque no eres humano...—**Comentario que provocó una mirada de furia de parte de Heero.-- **... pero yo, soy Shinigami, y no me gusta pensar que soy reemplazable...**

**-- No lo eres...—**Dijo Heero fastidiado volteándose para volver a la reunión.

Duo quedó mirando al soldado con sorpresa...

**-- ¿Heero?...** – Llamó echándose a caminar tras el 01.—¡¡**Heero!! ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?...**

**-- Cállate, y vamos a la reunión.—**Dijo el interpelado con la frialdad de siempre.

**-- No voy hasta que me confirmes lo que creo que escuché.—**Dijo Duo cruzándose de brazos y parando la marcha. Heero avanzó dos pasos más y se detuvo. Respiró con fuerza y miró al Duo.

**--02 deja de comportarte de forma tan infantil.—**Dijo.—**Si sigues, así te dejaré fuera de la misión.—**Dijovolviendo a caminar.

**--Debí suponerlo... escuché mal...—**Dijo Duo sin cambiar de posición.

"**_No me la harás fácil"..._** Pensó Heero mientras se detenía de nuevo. Estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes del trenzado, pero ya se estaba disgustando. Sabía que el Deathscythes era necesario en la misión, así que optó por la fase dos de todo piloto Gundam... persuasión...

**-- Duo, si no vuelves a la reunión te patearé el trasero.—**Dijo sonriendo. Gesto que heló la sangre del Shinigami. Nunca pensó que una sonrisa de Heero fuera así. Si daba más susto que cuando estaba con su cara de palo.

**-- Pero...—**Intentó decir Duo, pero al notar que una de las cejas de Heero se elevó interrogativamente se quedó callado. **– Esta bien...—**Murmuró echándose a caminar tras del de ojos azules**.—Pero le diré a todos que dijiste que soy indispensable...—**Dijo sonriendo, mientras Heero trataba de contenerse y no noquearlo en ese momento.

--------------------------------------------

La tarde de ese día concluyó con una misión perfeccionada en las mentes de los 5 pilotos Gundam.

En la hora de la cena, se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre a comer como si nada. Cada uno se mantenía en su papel. Shinigami había vuelto a ser el hablador, mientras Wufei el gruñón, Trowa el indiferente, Quatre el conciliador y Heero... bueno... ya saben, el soldado perfecto... bueno.. volviendo al relato... cof... cof... cof... la misión estaba organizada para comenzar en 48 horas, ya que primero debían revisar los Gundam en caso de que tuvieran que enfrentarse a sus sombras, como solía llamar a los nuevos Gundam, Duo.

Así que el tiempo pasó rápido mientras daban los toques finales a sus maquinas y a los pensamientos. Lo interesante de todo, era que esta vez la base estaba en el espacio exterior. Así que estarían expuestos, por así decirlo, a mayor peligro.

Una base flotante con capacidad de moverse por donde quisiera. Quizás cargada de mobile suit de toda especie y quizás de los 4 Gundam y sus pilotos. Todo un reto. Un muy interesante reto.

-------------------------------------------

_Con_ _una taza de café entre mis manos me dispuse a pasar una tranquila tarde sin interrupciones con el televisor de la sala de descanso solo para mí. Quedaban más de 30 horas antes de la misión, y mi Gundam estaba perfecto._

_Así que apreté el botón de encendido del control remoto y lo primero que veo es a Relena dando un discurso. Rápidamente cambie de canal a uno deportes. Digamos que no estaba para ver a la chica rosa por televisión. Bastante ya tenía, con aguantarla cuando nos tocaba misiones junto a ella. _

_Deportes... sí, no hay mejor que ver como disfrutan de una actividad sin sentido. Cambie de nuevo. Un concierto de música pop... me quedé allí menos de un minuto y le cambie de nuevo. _

_¿Qué teníamos ahora? Como decorar su casa en pocas horas ... que aburrido, ni siquiera tengo casa jajaa... sigamos... canal de comida, esto ya se pone más interesante... aunque hace mucho que no como algo decente, la comida de este lugar era sin gracia, estilo soldado aburrido... _

_Motocicletas... sí, eso estaba mejor... la mía, donde quiera que estuviera en este gran lugar debía estar necesitando algunas refacciones. _

**-- ¿Disfrutando de la vida?—**Preguntó alguien a mis espaldas. No volteé, pero la sensación de haber sido observado por largo tiempo sin darme cuenta no me agradó, más cuando se trataba del chino y su posible mirada inquisidora.

**-- Así es, Wu amigo...** – Respondí lanzándole el control remoto**.—Pero ya me aburrí.—**Dije antes de tomarme de una mi taza de café ya tibio. Me puse de pie de un saltó y pasé por su lado.

**--¿Maxwell?**

**--¿Mnnn?—**Pregunté deteniéndome y mirándolo con curiosidad. No era común que el chino se me acercará para hablar, así que debía ser algo muy importante como para que se rebaja a hablar con el loco del grupo, por así decirlo.

Se quedó pensando un segundo. Pude notar que quería decirme algo, pero terminó recordándome la reunión de la tarde para afinar algunas cosas con relación a la misión.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, me senté frente al pequeño escritorio frente al portátil que habían dispuesto en la base para nosotros. Me sorprendió ver un puntito verde en una esquina, indicando que tenía un mensaje.

Era extraño, ya que nadie que me conociera sabía que estaba allí. Abrí el mensaje y noté que era una especie de carta.

"_**Shinigami:**_

_**No hay espacio para dos demonios en medio del cielo.**_

_**Inferno."**_

Me quedé quieto. Era un extraño mensaje lleno de incógnitas. Alguien me estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que había usado yo, para referirme al piloto del Inferno. Ahora alguien, quizás aquel piloto, me decía lo mismo. Sería una coincidencia, una mala jugada, una broma de alguien de la base, o ...

No alcancé a seguir pensando, ya que un segundo mensaje llegó. Lo abrí y la pantalla se abrió a lo grande dejando ver una imagen. La imagen de una chica de cabellera negra y corta y de grandes ojos negros estaba frente a mí.

--"**Shinigami, supongo**"—Dijo mientras trataba de no caerme de espaldas. Sonreí al sentirme bobo. Levanté la mirada.

**-- No tengo el gusto...—**Dije mientras afirmaba mi cara en la palma de mi mano derecha que había acodado en el escritorio.

La chica se echó un poco hacia atrás en su silla, mientras sus ojos viajaban a través de mí, analizándome.

**--No estoy para rodeos. Fue fácil para mí dar contigo, Shinigami.** – Dijo mientras sonreía de forma fría.—**Quiero que me devuelvas lo que me robaste.**

**--¿Te refieres a algo en especial?—**Pregunté mostrándome despreocupado.

**-- Veo que eres tal cual me dijeron, aunque dudaba que el piloto del Deathscythes fuera como tú. Pero algo bueno debes tener.—**Dijo de forma sarcástica. Levanté una ceja, ya me estaba fastidiando, y más aún, el hecho de que le fuera tan fácil estar hablándome como si nada. Ya tenía algo que reclamarle a Heero, por dejar que el sistema de la base fuera intervenible.

**--Discúlpame, pero se me hace tarde para mi siesta rejuvenecedora.—**Dije con la intención de apagar el monitor.

**--Y pensar que teníamos pensado ofrecerte ser parte de nosotros.** – Dijo mirándome de forma analítica de nuevo. Sus palabras me causaron una extraña sensación.

**-- Suena interesante.—**Dije sin saber porqué.—**pero como ya sabemos, no hay espacio para dos sombras en este pequeño mundo.**

**-- Es verdad, pero si fuéramos compañeros, las cosas cambiarían. Hasta podría jurar que lo pasaríamos genial.—**Dijo sonriendo, mientras su mano jugaba con un colgante en forma de espada que colgaba de su cuello.

**-- No lo dudo.—**Dije mirando hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Apoyada en ella estaba Quatre mirándome con los ojos expectantes.¿cuándo habría entrado? Le sonreí sin decir nada. Volví mi vista al monitor.**—Pero hay cosas más importantes.—**Dije sonriendo galantemente y apagando el monitor antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Ya habría tiempo después para terminar esta conversación.

Me levanté y suspiré.

**-- Ese soldado perfecto tiene que explicarme que diablos hace con este sistema de comunicación.—**Dije mirando a Quatre que seguía silencioso y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Eché mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba al rubio, esperando que soltara lo que tenía que soltar.

**-- ¿Duo? **

**-- Sí, ese soy yo.—**Le respondí.

**-- Ella...**

**-- Sí, la famosa piloto del Inferno. No sé porque no me sorprende encontrarme con una chica. Aunque pensándolo bien era muy bonita. Aunque no sé porque me recordó a Heero. A.. sí, la forma de mirar. Quizás haría buena pareja con el soldado perfecto. Mmm... aunque quizás terminen dándose de balazos... aunque sería interesante ver algo...**

**-- ¡¡DUO!!—**Grito Quatre provocándome que parara en seco.

**-- ¿Q-man?**

**-- No le dijiste que no.—**Dijo bajando la mirada.

**-- Decirle que no? A quién?... ah!!—**Dije reaccionando a su pregunta.—**Mnnn, es verdad, pero no tengo intenciones de cambiarme de bando_-- "por ahora"--._ Así que no te preocupes. **– Dije mientras sonreía, aunque no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía. – **Pero cambiando de tema, ¿a qué venías?—**Pregunté.

Quatre lo miró con tristeza contenida cuando leyó un brillo extraño en los ojos del Shinigami. El destino volvía a ponerse laberíntico frente a ellos.

**Continuara...**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**SHINIGAMI**

**En medio el cielo II**

Capítulo 7 

_Traición..._

_No, Shinigami no era traicionero o sí? Pero sólo se traiciona a un amigo; pero ellos no lo eran... por lo menos no amigos de verdad._

¿Quatre? ... sí, sería amistad lo que lo unía a mí? O es puro interés? Quizás porque soy el más a fin en el grupo y no tiene a quien más apegarse? Será eso, o estoy buscando una excusa para emprender un rumbo diferente. Es eso, o ya estoy volviéndome un Judas.

Tomo mi cruz y la observo bien de cerca. Sería ese mi destino. Ser Judas.

Un ruido en el hangar me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Trowa estaba entrando junto a un grupo de mecánicos. No pareció percatarse de mi presencia, por lo que no hice ningún movimiento que le hiciera darse cuenta de que estaba. Allí había pasado las últimas 6 horas desde que había recibido la llamada de la chica Inferno; y aún tenía que definir mis pasos.

**--¿Y por qué no?—**Murmuran mis labios.

Nada me retiene en ninguna parte. Era un huérfano, no tenía casa ni nada que pudiera llamar hogar. Entonces por qué preocuparme por los que hasta ese momento había querido volver mi familia, si ellos parecían indiferentes a mí... bueno, para ser justo no todos, pero aunque Quatre fuera el más cercano, eso no me aseguraba que fuera mi amigo o algo así.

**--¿¿Duo??—**Llamaron desde abajo. Me asomé un poco y noté que Trowa me miraba con fijeza. A su lado el grupo de mecánicos parecía esperar sus órdenes. Al ver que no decía nada y me le quedaba mirando como si nada habló.—¿**Necesitas ayuda con la revisión de tu Gundam?—**preguntó. Miré distraídamente hacia un lado y negué con la cabeza. Siempre había tratado de encargarme solo de las reparaciones de Deathscythes, y por lo que había revisado, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

No se distrajo más y se alejó rumbo a Gundam de Quatre; mientras yo volvía al interior de la cabina a seguir pensando. Hasta que el monitor frente a mí se encendió dejando ver a quien menos creía frente a mis ojos. No pude evitar sonreír, mientras aquellos ojos parecían responder a mi gesto.

-------------------------------

**En la nave que los lleva al espacio para cumplir la misión...**

Los cinco pilotos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Duo parecía algo distraído, y no dejaba de jugar con la punta de su trenza, mientras Quatre paseaba su mirada por los rostros de sus compañeros buscando respuestas a su intranquilidad. Podía estar seguro que había estaba sucediendo algo a su alrededor, pero su sensibilidad no le estaba jugando a bien.

Heero y Wufei estaban sentados controlando la nave; a un lado Trowa monitoreando los radares junto a Quatre, mientras en el lado contrario estaba Duo con la vista perdida en el teclado frente a él y sin moverse siquiera un milímetro, después de cansarse de jugar con su trenza.

De pronto la pantalla principal dejó ver la cara de uno de los científicos encargados de la base en que habían estado escondidos en la tierra. Su rostro estaba alarmado.

**--¿Qué sucede?—**Preguntó Wufei.

--"Se han robado al Gundam... Inferno ya no está en las instalaciones" 

Heero miró la pantalla con seriedad.

**--Entendido.—**Dijo cortando la comunicación.

**--Pero...—**Trató de decir Wufei.

**--No podemos encargarnos de eso. Nuestra misión es otra. Que los soldados de la base se encarguen de averiguar que pasó.**

**--Pero Heero, es algo importante...—**Dijo Quatre mirando al chico.

**--No podemos desviar nuestra atención de nuestras prioridades.—**Dijo Trowa a su lado con su típico tono de estar de acuerdo con Heero.

Duo miró rápidamente a sus compañeros, y se puso de pie.

**--¿Adónde vas?—**Preguntó Wufei.

**--Vuelvo enseguida.—**Dijo sin verlo.

**--En menos de una hora llegaremos al objetivo 1.—**Dijo Wufei.

**--Ya vuelvo.—**Dijo Duo saliendo del compartimiento sin decir más. Heero no volteó a verlo y siguió viendo los controles. Por su parte Quatre se apretó el pecho por un leve momento. Una corriente de aire frío cruzó su espalda.

"**_Algo mal está sucediendo"—_**Pensó mientras trataba de parecer normal, aunque su corazón saltara en su pecho sin control.

Tuvo la intención de seguir al Shinigami pero un fuerte movimiento de la nave lo hizo tambalear y volver a sentarse en su puesto. Trowa le miró preocupado.

Luces rojas en los controles de todos empezaron a tintinear como si fueran parte de una fiesta.

**--Diablos ¿Qué sucede?—**Pregunto Wufei mirando los controles.

**--La puerta de uno de los compartimentos esta abierta**.—Dijo Heero sin perder la compostura.

**--Duo...—**Murmuró Quatre. Trowa escuchó a su compañero y prendió los monitores del hangar.

**--Duo esta saliendo con Deathscythes**.—Dijo Trowa mirando a sus compañeros.

**--¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?** – Dijo Wufei tratando de cerrar las puertas. Heero le detuvo la mano y negó con la cabeza. Wufei no supo que hacer, pero algo le indicó que debía obedecer al chico de ojos azules.

**--Aquí Águila 1 a Gundam 02, conteste...—**Dijo Trowa...

**_--"Aquí 02..".—_**Respondió Duo apareciendo en la pantalla frente a todos. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lentes oscuros.

**--¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Maxwell?—**Preguntó Wufei casi parándose del asiento.

Shinigami soltó una carcajada bastante fría. Wufei le miró con sorpresa. Trowa miró de reojo al rubio, que no dejaba de mirar fijamente la pantalla mientras que con una de sus manos se apretaba el pecho, como tratando de tranquilizarse.

**_--"Digamos que decidí ver como es el otro lado de la moneda."—_**Dijo mientras sus labios formaban una de sus características sonrisas.

**--Pero...** – Trató de decir Quatre.

**_--"Q-amigo... ya sabes dónde encontrarme si decides dejarlos... bueno, no perdamos el tiempo más...tengo cosas que hacer..."—_**Dijo Duo haciendo una seña de saludo con la mano y apagando la pantalla.

**--¡¡Maxwell!!—**Gritó Wufei golpeando la mesa de controles con sus manos. Y al darse cuenta de que Heero no había dicho nada, se le quedo viendo.—**Y tú, no dices nada?**

Heero lo miró con una ceja elevada sin decir nada y con la misma calma de siempre. Negó desviando la mirada hacia la pantalla que mostraba el espacio.

Quatre recordaba las palabras del trenzado invitándolo a seguirlo. Pasó sus ojos por sus compañeros y negó para sí. No, él no podría o sí?... miró a Trowa junto a él y se sorprendió al ver que éste lo miraba con fijeza.

Rápidamente llevó su vista al tablero frente a el, tratando de evitar parecer nervioso.

Wufei se dejó caer en la silla y se quedó callado. Todos se quedaron dentro de ese estado de sorpresa por largos minutos hasta que la computadora de la nave indicó la proximidad con el objetivo 1 de la misión.

Heero se puso de pie y salió seguido de sus compañeros en busca de los Gundam. Lo que quedaba del camino lo harían en ellos y separados.

El silencio los invadió hasta que cada uno estuvo en la cabina de su propio Gundam.

**--¿Qué es Duo ahora?—**Preguntó Wufei mientras veía a sus 3 compañeros en la pantalla frente a él. Quatre bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Trowa cerro los ojos y calló. Heero miró directamente a Wufei.

**--Duo es ahora Shinigami.—**Y desapareció de la pantalla de Wufei.

El Wing salió primero del compartimiento. El chino se quedó impávido. No sabía que significado darle a las palabras de piloto del 01. Pero Duo siempre había sido Shinigami... Wufei miró a sus compañeros salir tras Heero.

"**No hay espacio para dos dioses de la muerte en este universo..."**

Sí, era lo que había dicho Duo... Pero que tenía que ver con el hecho de que los había abandonado para irse con el enemigo... porque había dicho que iba a ver el otro lado de la moneda.

"_**Duo es ahora Shinigami."**_

¿Qué había sido lo que Heero le había querido decir con eso? Sabía que en si Duo y Shinigami eran lo mismo, sólo que... Shinigami... Shinigami era el guerrero dentro de Duo, el que no titubeaba, el que sonreía en medio del caos...

Duo amaba la tranquilidad y la diversión; Shinigami gozaba con el caos. Esa era la diferencia.

Wufei no pensó más y salió de la nave poniéndose en trayectoria a el objetivo 2, donde empezaría todo.

--------------------------

Nave espacial Preludio 01 

Las luces de las consolas de la gran nave se encendieron causando un caos en medio de los soldados vestidos de blanco impecables. Un hombre de una estatura media, se paró entre todos mirándolos con frialdad y obligándolos implícitamente a quedarse quietos. Uno de ellos, de mayor rango, explico la situación. Un Gundam se acercaba a ellos en forma directa.

**--Encended la pantalla, quiero verlo.—**Dijo el hombre.

La gran pantalla se encendió dejando ver a una sombra acercarse. Antes de que lo ordenara, se ajustó la imagen y pudo distinguir nítidamente al Deathscythes acercándose sin hacer movimientos.

**-- ¿Qué hacemos, señor?—**Preguntó el oficial.

**-- Llamad a Inferno, para que lo reciba.—**Dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa. El chico afirmo y se alejó a paso veloz hacia los comunicadores dando las órdenes precisas a los subordinados.

Detrás del hombre apareció un joven de cabellos largos y castaños hasta los hombros; sus ojos grises resplandecieron cuando vio la pantalla. No podía negar que estaba ansioso. La batalla definitiva estaba por comenzar. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros, o por lo menos esperaba. Debía darles la gran noticia. Pronto se enfrentarían a los primeros Gundam. El tiempo de cambiar las cosas había llegado. Una nueva etapa comenzaría... y los primeros, quedarían olvidados en el espacio, fuera de los recuerdos...

------------------------------------

La chica apagó el comunicador y sonrió.

**-- Así que viniste.—**Murmuró para sí misma, mientras subía el cierre de su ajustado traje negro, que hacía ver aún más blanca su piel visible. Se miró por última vez en el espejo de su habitación y salió.

Caminó por el pasillo y antes de llegar al hangar, el chico de los ojos grises le salió al camino. la piloto del Inferno sonrió levemente.

**--Inferno ya está en el hangar.—**Dijo el chico.

**--Lo sé.** – Contestó la chica pasando de largo.

**--No te desearé suerte porque sé que no la necesitas.—**Dijo el chico alejándose en dirección contraria.

La chica no dijo nada. Además no eran amigos, sino que pilotos. Había cosas más importantes que la camarería entre soldados. La imagen del chico trenzado se había quedado en sus retinas desde ese día en que lo vio a través del videófono. Le pareció alguien sin sentido de lo serio, pero atractivo. Pero podía distinguir ese dejo triste en alguna parte de sus ojos, algo que le había provocado la sensación de que había algo más atrás de la cara sonriente y de las palabras divertidas y desafiantes.

El piloto del Dios de la muerte, no era alguien común. Era verdad las palabras del trenzado **_"no había espacio para dos sombras" _**y era algo que tenía más que claro desde que supo de él.

Aún no entendía como ese chico había osado quitarle su Gundam casi en sus narices y saliendo a tiempo de la explosión. Quizás, debía hasta agradecerle haberlo rescatado de aquella base, o sino, ya no tendría que pilotear. Era extraño pensar cosas como esas. Más ahora que partía a verlo frente a frente. Sería algo muy interesante.

Miró a Inferno y no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca tuvo un destino claro hasta que lo vio frente a ella, hace menos de un año. Desde entonces había entendido tantas cosas, y había ideado tantas otras. No... mejor no recordar ahora. Había cosas más importantes que recordar un pasado en soledad, en medio de gente que no tenía lazos reales con ella. Sí... Huérfana... había sido su nombre por mucho tiempo, era lo que salía de la boca de los demás cuando hablaban de ella y trataban de definir su manera de actuar. En un principio había sido alocada, casi extrema en reacciones que distaban de la cordura. ¿pero por qué lo hacía? Era sencillo: porque no tenía nada que perder. Pero luego... el destino pareció acordarse de ella y estaba ahora allí, sentada en medio de una gran máquina, que le recordaba el infierno del cual quería escapar.

¿Qué quedaba de la antigua Mara S. Andersons? Nada. Un nombre sin sentido. Lo único que había quedado de la que alguna vez fue su familia. No había recuerdos. No había algo que la retuviera. Sólo aquel nombre y su colgante en forma de espada que colgaba de su cuello desde que tenía memoria. ¿Quién lo había puesto allí? No lo sabría nunca y quizás era mejor así. ¿Por qué lo seguía usando? Porque la costumbre de llevarlo le llenaba de tranquilidad. Además le ayudaba a recordar que ahora era alguien más. Inferno... la piloto de Inferno.

Sonrió una vez más, antes de prender los controles frente a ella. La puerta del hangar se abrió dejándola frente a la oscuridad del espacio. Avanzó lentamente y cuando estuvo fuera se dejó flotar en dirección a su destino.

---------------------------------------

Las luces de los radares de Deathscythes se encendieron. Duo miró los monitores a su alrededor. Aún estaba lejos de la base flotante. Pero alguien venía hacia él y bastante rápido.

**-- Que de inicio el plan**.—Murmuró mientras se quitaba los anteojos oscuros y los dejaba a un costado.

"**Judas?... sí, puede que lo sea al negarme a compartir mis sentimientos y pensamientos con aquellos que poseo el único lazo en este mundo. ¿Amigos? No lo sé... ¿Compañeros? Muy probable. ¿Enemigos? Nunca... aunque ellos lo creyesen ahora. Podría ser un ladrón, escurridizo y odioso, pero nunca sería un traidor. Primero muerto."**

-----------Flash back------------ 

_**--Estás seguro que puedes con el plan?—**Preguntó Heero._

_**--Claro.—**Respondió mientras sonreía**.—Pero no sé si los demás se crean todo.—**Dijo mirando de medio lado la puerta abierta del compartimiento de su Gundam. Trowa estaba en una parte alejada dando indicaciones para reparaciones del Sandrock. _

_**--Duo**.—Volví mi vista a Heero. – **Sólo sé Shinigami.—**Dijo apagando la comunicación._

_¿Sólo sé Shinigami? Cómo si fuera tan fácil serlo. Aunque podría ser una buena idea. Sólo sería Shinigami. _

_**---------------- Fin Flash back ---------------**_

**--Todo por la paz de las colonias.—**Dijo sonriendo y poniéndose en marcha hacia su destino.

---------------------------------------

**--01, acercándose a las coordenadas**.—Dijo el chico mientras su radar le indicaba que la base estaba donde los planos decían. Las cosas estaban saliendo como se esperaba. Pero se sorprendía no notar movimientos de otros mobiles suits a los alrededores , como en la última base. ¿Sería que ya pecaban de orgullosa confianza?

**--03, listo**.—Respondió Trowa mientras miraba y verificaba la posición de sus compañeros con relación a la base. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. No sabía el porqué, pero las próximas horas serían una verdadera rebelión de ángeles y demonios por mantener el control del cielo y del infierno. ¿De parte de quién estaría el Dios de la Muerte?

**--04, en posición**.—Contestó Quatre mientras aún revolvía pensamientos en su cabeza. Miró el espacio negro que le rodeaba y recordó las palabras de Duo. **_"No tengo intenciones de cambiarme de bando"; _**pero la última vez que vio a Duo, esas palabras le sonaron a mentira. Pero no había podido comprobarlo, ya que no pudo ver sus ojos ya que estaban cubiertos por lentes oscuros.

**05, listo**.—Respondió Wufei mientras trataba de relacionar las acciones pausadas de Heero y las extrañas del trenzado.

Éste último había dicho que quería ver el otro lado de la moneda. Pero no podía creerle. Sabía que Duo Maxwell podía ser un pillo ladrón y realmente molesto cuando estaba de buen humor; pero también era un guerrero... por lo tanto había honor en sus actos... aunque Heero le había dicho que ese no era Duo, sino que Shinigami... y eso era algo distinto.

A veces, en medio de la batalla, se había quedado observando por breves momentos la figura del Dios de la Muerte cortando víctimas en medio de la noche del espacio. Y era impresionante, y no podía negarlo, y más de una vez le había causado un escalofrío. Ese chico sonriente, podía volverse un demonio en menos de siquiera pensarlo. Pero aún así, podría jurar que no era un Judas. Podía ser un idiota de los más imbéciles, pero traidor nunca. Entonces ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Qué sabía Heero? Porque de algo estaba seguro, el piloto del Wing parecía saber más de lo que había dicho.

------------------------------------

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic.**

**Chile-2006.**

**---------- Anexo de perfiles de nuevos pilotos Gundam ------**

_Gundam: Inferno_

**Descripción de la máquina**: reflejo de Deathscythes. Alas rojas y armadura de color negro. Arma: una espada que sale de uno de sus brazos.

_**Nombre de Piloto**: Mara S. Andersons ( MaraAngustia)_

_**Edad**: 16 años._

_**Nacionalidad**: desconocida._

_**Familiares**: Desconocidos. Se cree que es huérfana al igual que Duo. Fue criada en el ceno de una familia de cuidadores junto a otros niños. Fue sacada de allí al cumplir los 8 años. Fue entrenada como soldado por un grupo de científicos que trataban de comprender el manejo de los Gundam. Maneja el Inferno desde hace un año._

_**Características físicas:** cabello negro y corto. Ojos negros. Sonrisa fría sólo cuando está en verdad enojada._

_**Características psicológicas**: Agresiva, juguetona y sarcástica. Poseedora de una mente analítica envidiable a la hora de ser necesario. No niega un reto. Algunas veces puede actuar de puro impulso, sin medir las consecuencias ( temeraria) pero reacciona rápidamente cuando lo amerita._

_**Accesorios:** un colgante en forma de espada que cuelga en su cuello._

_**Religión**: ninguna. Pero su filosofía es la sobrevivencia a toda costa._

_------------- fin perfil------------_

_Los perfiles los agregaré como una forma de ayudarles a imaginar a los nuevos pilotos._

_------------------ _

_Saludos cordiales,_

_**DarkCryonic.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**------------------------------------------------- **

**al final de este capítulo se anexan los perfiles de los nuevos pilotos que me faltaban**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**S H I N I G A M I**

En medio el cielo II Capítulo 8 

**Por DarkCryonic.**

_**Cuando se cree que el fin esta cerca y con ello la paz que tanto anhelamos, es difícil darse cuenta que las cosas no son así. Que los laberintos son más oscuros y terribles que antes. Y que lo que fue verdad en un inicio, se vuelve excusa para cometer errores o para derramar sangre.**_

_**Las marcas del pasado en la piel y en nuestros ojos, no se pueden borrar con sólo quererlo, aunque sea con todo el corazón. **_

_**Nacimos humanos y moriremos como tales.**_

_**Aún en medio del cielo estrellado en que estamos y nos contemplamos. Nunca seré tú y tú nunca, serás mío.**_

_**-------------------------- **_

-----------------------------------------

Los pilotos Gundam se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, pero los sorprendía el hecho de que no fueran atacados por mobiles suits, como en antiguas ocasiones.

_**"En medio de la eterna  
noche del espacio que  
se atrevió a dar."**_

Mientras tanto en la base, el hombre de mediana estatura contemplaba quieto la pantalla. El Gundam del señor de la muerte se acercaba a ellos. ¿Qué estaría planeando? Se movió inquieto en su silla de comandante, mientras sus subordinados se mantenían atentos al intruso y a las posibles órdenes que aún no había dado.

Mientras tanto los 4 pilotos de los nuevos Gundam se encontraban en el hangar esperando la orden de salir.

El chico de ojos grises se paseaba a los pies de su máquina como si la impaciencia no lo dejará. Cosa bastante extraña, ya que era conocido por su frialdad en asuntos de guerra. ¿Qué sería lo que tanto le molestaba?

**--Ya deja de pasearte, Ice... que dejarás un hoyo en el suelo.—**Dijo un chico de mirada tranquila, mientras miraba el espacio a través de uno de los grandes ventanales, como si buscara las respuestas que tanto pedía.

**--¿Tú pidiéndome calma? Eso no va contigo, "LOKI"...—**Respondió el chico deteniéndose y mirando hacia el chico que aún miraba por la ventana.

**--Cuantas veces te he dicho, que no soy LOKI... sino que Dav... Y el pasearte como león enjaulado tampoco va contigo, ICE MAN...—**Dijo volteándose lentamente y clavando su mirada en su compañero, mientras pronunciaba el ICE MAN con un dejo sarcástico, como si le dijera en su cara que el nombrecito le quedaba grande.

**--Ya déjense de tonterías...—**Dijo una voz femenina desde uno de los Gundam, voz que no acostumbraba a meterse en líos de críos, pero que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo cada vez que veía que las cosas se ponían insoportables.

**--Belona, ya bájate de allí...—**Dijo el piloto del Loki mientras miraba a la chica rubia, asomarse desde el compartimiento de su Gundam hacia abajo con seriedad, desde donde no había bajado desde el incidente del robo del Inferno. Bueno, exagero, si había bajado, pero sólo para ir al baño.

**--"La tormenta se acerca y los duendes, hijos del destino, se intranquilizan en medio de la nieve"—**Dijo otro de los pilotos, que estaba sentado tranquilamente a los pies de su Gundam.

Parecía de esos chicos que siempre están en las nubes, y por lo tanto, sus palabras parecían tener solo significado en la realidad propia dentro de su cabeza. Pero, sin querer, se habían acostumbrado a interpretar sus palabras, aunque muchas de las veces tuvieran las ganas de abofetearle para que hablara como "persona"...

**--Y pensé que yo era el extraño.—**Murmuró Dav, volviendo a mirar a través del cristal que lo separaba del frío y del espacio infinito; dejando al trío de locos, digo, pilotos a sus espaldas.

En sí, el grupo de nuevos pilotos eran muy singulares; empezando por los nombres de sus Gundam, basado en nombres mitológicos, originados en la tierra conectados a lo que eran o lo que no eran. Y como ya sabemos, en el origen el caos reinaba...

"_**En entre alas blancas,  
salpicadas de escarlata."**_

De todas formas, estaban acostumbrados a sus discusiones sin sentido o a quedarse callados como estatuas. No los unía la hermandad o la amistad, más bien eran soldados que les había tocado convivir por un fin común. No muy diferente a lo que les había sucedido a Duo y los demás pilotos. No tenían lazos reales con aquello que los demás denominan "familia", así que si desaparecían del mundo, no se notaría.

Se conocían desde hace unos dos años y habían sabido tolerarse, esperando el momento para el que habían sido criados y adiestrados: El enfrentamiento con los Gundam, defensores de colonias... y el tiempo estaba llegando a su término.

**--Shinigami...—**Murmuró Armand, piloto del Calíope**.—"El dios de la muerte se yergue como estatua sobre los muertos, sin derramar lágrimas".—**Dijo en su acostumbrado modo de hablar, provocando más de una mirada interrogativa por parte de sus compañeros. Por su parte, siguió en su pose de turista en la playa sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Dav se volteó hacia él y camino los metros que los separaba y se sentó frente a él. Ice se quedó quieto en su puesto, mientras Belona se mantenía distante, pero atenta a las palabras de los demás.

**--¿Crees que se unirá a nosotros?—**Preguntó Dav al chico poeta de ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Este miró el alto techo del hangar como buscando las palabras exactas con las cuales contesta para después mirar nuevamente a su compañero.

**-- "Los muertos no tienen amor ni compañeros."—**Y cerró sus ojos, dando por sentenciado el asunto.

**-- Mmmm... Entiendo.—**Dijo Dav, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos; mientras Ice seguía pensando en lo que estaría pasando entre Inferno y Shinigami.

**-------------------------- **

"_**Muerte y caos,  
Oh, que hermosa creación  
ya que entre todo,  
más fácil destrozar  
que lo difícil de crear."**_

Shinigami detuvo su Gundam cuando observó a lo lejos las luces de su sombra que venía a su encuentro. Cerró los ojos y esperó con las manos quietas a los lados. No había apuro. Ya no debía preocuparse mas que de lo que tenía enfrente de sí.

La oscuridad del universo sería la atmósfera perfecta para el encuentro de los dos dioses de la noche. Aunque sabía también, que el fin de los hechos eran tan misteriosos como el espacio mismo... Era mejor no preocuparse de lo que no dependía de sus manos.

Además esta vez sería diferente. Aunque no sabía que tanto. Sentía una especie de sensación extraña en el pecho. Por primera vez, se enfrentaría a un reto de verdad. No es que lo demás que había vivido no lo fuera; éste, más bien, era un reto personal... algo profundo...

A los cinco minutos, abrió los ojos y distinguió la figura conocida del Gundam de alas rojas, flotando frente a Deathscythes.

Por su parte la piloto del Inferno no dejaba de mirar la pantalla frente a ella y observar a su rival.

**--Shinigami...—**Dijo prendiendo la comunicación.

**--Inferno...—**Respondió Duo.

Las pantallas dejaron ver sus rostros. Algo había cambiado a diferencia de la primera vez que se vieron. Duo estaba serio y ella, más calmada.

"_**Buscar la paz cuesta cosas,  
buscar la paz lleva escrito destrucción,  
buscar la paz se tiene que dar sacrificios,  
buscar la paz la efímera del humano,..."**_

Duo vaciló un momento sobre que decir, pero no pudo evitar sonreír como lo hacía siempre. Como respuesta, Mara quitó un mechón rebelde que le cubría un ojo, sin quitar la mirada del trenzado frente a ella.

**--¿Enemigo o nuevo amigo?—**Preguntó Mara después de un momento de contemplarse, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Si Duo Maxwell era como le habían dicho, era fácil de predecir en cosas de moral.

Podría tener un pasado tan confuso como el de ella; pero algo se aprende en la soledad, más cuando esta es parte de tu infancia... la fidelidad a ti mismo el lo único que tienes, es lo único que no te pueden arrebatar, y lo único que queda después de todo.

Puede que no fueran tan diferentes. Además era la sombra del señor de la muerte y tenía decidido dejar de serlo. Sólo hay un cielo, y ella sería la dueña de éste.

**--Mmmmm... Siempre he sido mejor enemigo que amigo.—**Respondió Duo después de quedarse por un momento en silencio sin dejar la sonrisa.

Duo miró los ojos oscuros de la chica y se vio reflejados en ellos. "Frialdad y reto"... sí, no se había equivocado, sería toda una experiencia.

**--Entiendo**.—Dijo Mara respondiendo a la sonrisa, con una muy parecida.—**Aunque ya sabía que las cosas serían así.—**Terminó por decir, mientras estiraba sus brazos con tranquilidad, como si estuviera recién despertándose de un largo sueño.

**--¿Damos inició al show?—**Preguntó Duo mientras sus ojos brillaron de una forma siniestra.

_-------------_

_**Flash Back...**_

_**Sólo distráelos lo necesario como para invadir sus tableros.—**Decía Heero._

_**Ok**.—Respondió simplemente Duo._

_------------_

Mara afirmó y apagó la comunicación. Duo miró a su alrededor por un leve segundo para luego concentrase de lleno en el demonio frente a él.

"**_...buscar la paz que se tardo años en conseguir  
y vidas que dar a la humanidad,  
_****_ que se pierde rápido, _****_  
_****_como arena entre las manos"_**

--------------------------------------

**--¿Falta mucho tiempo?—**Preguntó Wufei demostrando algo de nerviosismo. Algo estaba mal. Había mucha calma.

**--Sólo 5 minutos más.—**Dijo Heero mientras trabajaba rápidamente. Quatre y Trowa no separaban sus sentidos de los posibles alertas de sus Gundam. La zona estaba muy tranquila, demasiado. Bastante extraño, después de que Shinigami estuviera tan cerca de la base. **_¿O es que ya es amigos de ellos? _**Se preguntaron 3 de los 4 pilotos. Lo curioso, es que los tres negaron a la pregunta al instante. Después de todo, era Duo... no cualquiera...

--------------------------------------

Base Espacial... 

**-- Ya me cansé de estar aquí esperando**.—Dijo Belona golpeando una caja de repuestos con su puño. Los demás dieron un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. No era común ver a la rubia tan demostrativa.

**--"Los ángeles de destrucción..."—**Inició a decir Armand, pero fue interrumpido por Dav.

**-- Están aquí, ¿verdad?—**Pregunto el piloto del Loki mirando al chico poeta, quien asintió levemente.—**Debí saberlo...** – Dijo mirando nuevamente el espacio a través del cristal...

**-- Vamos...—**Dijo Ice. Los demás se lo quedaron viendo, pero asintieron. Estaban cansados de esperar.

_**10 minutos después estaban todos sobres sus Gundam listos para salir. Ice hizo el primer movimiento, saliendo del hangar seguido de los demás.**_

Loki prendió la comunicación. Los rostros serios de los demás aparecieron.

**--¿Dónde?—**Pregunto Ice adelantándose a sus palabras. Dav sonrió. Ya estaban acostumbrados a sus presentimientos. No por nada era la sombra elegida para Saldrock. Sí, amigo lector, Dav no es un chico común y corriente, aunque a simple vista parezca el más cuerdo de todos. Tampoco es que estuviera loco o desquiciado; pero su habilidad le había ganado ciertos respetos en el grupo y algo de temor, ya que en medio de la lucha su personalidad cambiaba. Pero no nos adelantemos...—**Puedo percibir que están a un radio suficiente para estar fuera del alcance de los radares de la base y divididos a nuestro alrededor.—**Dijo el chico como si quien hablara del clima del día.

Ice no espero más y dio la orden de separarse. Pero antes de emprender rumbo, la imagen del comandante apareció en sus pantallas.

**-- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?—**Preguntó lleno de euforia.

Los pilotos se le quedaron viendo. Ice, sólo apagó el comunicador. Estaba fastidiado de tanta orden. Sabían que la misión era deshacerse de los Gundam y sus pilotos, quitando así cualquier rastro de esperanza en las colonias. La única manera de obligarlos a crear un acuerdo.

Paz... sí, era una palabra que se repetía bastante en medio de la gente que estaba en la base espacial y en la tierra. Junto con otras como "Los Gundam de las colonias tienen la culpa" , "Asesinos de pacificadores" y cosas por el estilo.

Sólo se podría decir que la paz era la meta para los dos grupos de pilotos Gundam, pero antes de ello, había otros asuntos que resolver.

Sólo el más fuerte sobreviviría a todo esto. Solo 5 de ellos tendrían un mañana que alcanzar. Un futuro que disfrutar.

Paz... pero que es la paz para un guerrero...????

Los pilotos siguieron las acciones de su líder y se alejaron sin hacerle caso a los gritos del hombre de estatura mediana que se paseaba por la sala de mando sin saber que diablos hacer. Pero acaso ya no había sospechado de los embates de juntar a 10 pilotos Gundam en medio del espacio infinito.

---------------------------------------

_**  
Buscas la paz mental,  
con tus manos manchadas,  
que sin importar cuanto intentes lavar  
nunca se podrán limpiar,  
bien hecho soldado,  
lograste un minuto de paz,  
y una vida de tormento que parece eterno  
y eso que aun no llegas al infierno."**_

-------------------------

-------------------

--------------

**Continuará...**

**Darkcryonic**

**2006-04-25**

**(1:55 AM)**

**Perfiles de los demás pilotos sombra:**

Gundam: Bóreas, dios del viento del norte y del invierno.

**Descripción de la máquina**: Reflejo del Wing. De color azul oscuro, con detalles en negro. Arma: dos espadas de láser.

**Piloto**: Ice-Man, se desconoce su nombre real.

**Edad**: 17 años

**Nacionalidad**: desconocida.

**Familiares**: desconocidos.

**Características físicas:** un joven de cabellos largos y castaños hasta los hombros; sus ojos grises.

**Características Psicológicas**: Ansiedad por la batallas. Actitudes frías a la hora de expresarse. Es un Heero, aunque algo más pasional en medio de la batalla.

**Accesorios**: ninguno.

**Religión**.: La justicia que logra con sus manos

Gundam: Furia/ Reflejo de wufei

**Descripción de la máquina**: Gundam de color azul. Arma un tridente de láser. Escudo movible a voluntad.

**Piloto**: Belona. (Diosa romana de la guerra)

**Edad**: 16 años

**Nacionalidad**: Alemana.

**Familiares**: Muertos en una de las cuantas batallas entre las colonias y la tierra.

**Características físicas:** cabello largo y rubio. Grandes ojos azules. Contextura delgada y esbelta.

**Características Psicológicas**: decidida, firme. Orgullosa. Guerrera. Fuerte.

**Misión de vida**: Vengar la muerte de su familia. Ella cree que los pilotos Gundam tienen la culpa de la pelea que ocasionó la muerte de su familia, hace más de dos años.

**Accesorios**: un rosario, única herencia de su madre.

**Religión**.: No descansará hasta que cobre venganza con sus propias manos.

Gundam: Loki / Reflejo de Quatre 

**Descripción de la máquina**: Un Gundam de color negro y rojo. Con un hacha como arma, que cuando no esta en uso, esta en su espalda de forma vertical.

**Piloto**: Nombre: Dav.

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Nacionalidad**: nacionalidad desconocida.

**Familiares**: Desconocidos. Se le cree huérfano como a Mara, pero no se sabe; ya que evita hablar de su pasado.

**Características físicas:** Alto, de cabello oscuro y corto. De grandes ojos marrones. Con un aire de soñador empedernido.

**Características Psicológicas**: Serio cuando se amerita. Amigo de la ironía y del sarcasmo cuando se ve enfrentado. Puede ser confundido por un chico calmo, pero cuando está sobre su Gundam, su personalidad muta. Ya no es Dav, el chico calmo, sino Loki en busca de caos y sangre.

**Accesorios**: le gusta vestirse de colores poco llamativos. Se sabe una sombra, y trata de serlo.

**Religión**: Cumplir los deberes que tiene como soldado y proteger a la Tierra a toda costa, aún de su propia sangre.

Gundam: Calíope musa de la elocuencia y la poesía épica / Trowa

**Descripción de la máquina**: la estructura es gris con una leve decoración amarilla en los brazos. Sus armas son dos lanzas que al no estar en uso, están cruzadas en la espalda.

**Piloto**: Armand L. Smith.

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Nacionalidad**: Desconocida.

**Familiares**: desconocidos. Se le cree hijo de una familia acomodada.

**Características físicas:** Chico alto, de contextura delgada. Grandes ojos verdes semejantes a Trowa. Con el cabello castaño claro y corto.

**Características Psicológicas**: es un chico que ama la belleza y las artes. Suele hablar en versos y usar metáforas para expresar sus ideas. Cuando ve algo hermoso, trata de apoderarse de ello a cualquier costo.

**Accesorios**: Un pequeño libro de poesías que se cree es la única posesión que le fue heredada por su familia.

**Religión**: La belleza y la poesía como única fuente de la verdad y la paz.


	9. Chapter 9

**------------------------------------------------------ **

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**SHINIGAMI, EN MEDIO EL CIELO II**

Capítulo 9 _**La caída de los Ángeles de Fuego**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

CHILE 2006

_**---------------------------------------------- **_

_**--------------------------- **_

_**------------ **_

_**------ **_

_**--- **_

_**-**_

_Lo último que vio, lo dejó confundido. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué...? Repitió hasta que ya no pudo escuchó su propia voz y sus ojos ya no le dieron más ayuda para saber dónde estaba. Sólo era conciente del sonido que había quedado en sus oídos partiéndole los tímpanos sin misericordia, mientras podía jurar que una especie de calor asfixiante lo empezaba a rodear._

_Las imágenes sucedieron rápidamente por su adolorida cabeza y trató de pensar en cada una de ellas con detención, pero el tiempo iba contra sus deseos. Su cuerpo no estaba allí, o por lo menos no lo sentía._

_¿Por qué...? Era tan difícil de comprender todo... las sombras eran parte del origen... ¿por qué había sucedido todo eso...? ¿por qué no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirlo...?_

_¿por qué...?_

_--¡**Duo! ¿Dónde estás?...—**Fue lo último que escuchó antes de perderse en medio de la oscuridad que invadía sus ojos y ahora, su mente._

_**----------------------------------------------- **_

_**---------------------------- **_

_**-----------**_

Duo prendió los propulsores de su Gundam y lo hizo alejarse hacia atrás, provocando que la chica del Inferno lo siguiera. Tenía que hacer que toda la base estuviera pendientes de ellos, por unos minutos más. Tenía que darle el tiempo suficiente a Heero para intervenir las comunicaciones.

Aún no podía dejar de pensar el absurdo cuento de la traición. Pero no había podido seguir el primer plan; y sabía muy bien, que Heero sabía de antemano que no podría llegar y hacerse amigos de los de Oz. No era tan cínico como se creía. Pero por lo menos lo había intentado.

Miró a su sombra y se detuvo. Su hoz se encendió mostrando su acostumbrado verdor luminoso, mientras frente a él notó a su sombra sacar su espada. Sería una batalla interesante y podría jurar, que sería la más difícil de su vida. Como buen caballero, y sonrió al pensarlo, esperó a que Mara hiciera el primer movimiento.

La chica, por su parte, pareció entender el gesto, y fue la primera en lanzarse contra el otro.

Duo se hizo a un lado, al notar que el filo de la espada rasgaba el vacío del espacio a su lado. Tan cerca que los radares de seguridad de Deathscythe se prendieron formando un escándalo frente a él, al cual no le presto demasiada atención por tener que enfocarse en el segundo ataque de la chica de cabello negro.

Sí que era rápida. Aunque eso ya lo sabía, ya que también había usado a Inferno en el pasado para salvarse el trasero en la explosión. Era una buena máquina. No podía negarlo, pero no era mejor que su Dios de la Muerte, que ya lo había salvado cientos de veces.

**--------------------**

_**mientras tanto... **_

**--Se percibe movimiento.—**Dijo Wufei, mirando su radar y notando 4 puntitos saliendo de la base espacial en 4 direcciones diferentes.

**--Son ellos.—**Dijo Quatre con seriedad.

**--Vienen hacia nosotros.—**Murmuró Trowa mientras observaba las rutas en que se separaban los 4 puntos tintineantes en su pantalla.

**--Entré a la base.—**Dijo Heero como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior. --**El virus está en su computadora central.** – Terminó de decir enfocándose en la lucecita que se dirigía hacia él, en la pantalla.

**--Creo que el virus es de lo menos que debemos preocuparnos...—**Murmuró Wufei mirando el puntito que rápidamente se acercaba a él.

**--La batalla de la cual hablaba Duo se está volviendo realidad...—**Dijo Quatre mirando a sus compañeros a través de la pantalla.

Trowa y Heero se mantuvieron callados, pero el rubio notó aquel brillo que brotaba en ellos cada vez que se enfrentaban a una pelea, que habían decidido ganar desde el principio. Wufei por su parte mantenía sus ojos clavados en el Gundam que se acercaba con ansia a su encuentro. Y en un impulso encendió los propulsores, acercándosele también. Era mejor avanzar, que quedarse a esperar por la sombra.

Los demás siguieron su impulso.

**--Nos vemos para la cena.—**Dijo Quatre sonando con algo de frialdad. Los demás se sorprendieron, pero afirmaron con la cabeza, antes de que la comunicación se terminara. Quatre fijó su vista en el espacio y pensó en Duo. **"Sé fuerte"...**

**--------------------------------------**

--------------------------

_**Base espacial...**_

**--¡¡Quiero la imagen de las sombras en las pantallas!!** – Gritó el comandante. Todos saltaron en sus puestos. Pero algo los dejó en medio de un silencio llenó de terror. En medio de la gran pantalla apareció una imagen de una calavera en rojo.

Uno de los soldados empezó a digitar con rapidez en su tablero. Los demás le siguieron, mientras el comandante miraba a todos con los ojos como platos de abiertos, esperando que alguno se dignara a informarle qué diablos estaba pasando y qué era eso que había en la pantalla.

**--¡¡Es un virus, comandante!!—**Gritó uno de los soldados, que se paraba de su puesto y salía corriendo seguido de dos más hacia el centro de control maestro de la base.

**--¿A dónde diablos van?** – Preguntó el comandante.

**--¡¡Van a salvar los paneles de información, antes de que sean destruidos por el virus!!—**Grito otro que seguía digitando mientras las listas de códigos pasaban por su pantalla a toda velocidad, desapareciendo en algún lugar que desconocía. Estaban borrando y trasladando archivos a otro lugar. Si eran lentos, no podrían salvar nada de nada...

**--¡¡Señor, los procesadores de aire están trabajando al 80 y están bajando!!—**Gritó una muchacha desde la derecha. Poco después, alguien de la izquierda, informó que los generadores de energía también estaban disminuyendo.

**--¿Qué está pasando?—**Gritó el comandante paseándose entre sus subalternos con la cara roja y llena de descontrol.

**--Las computadoras están volviéndose locas... y ellas son las que manejan la totalidad de las máquinas y programas de sobrevivencia que están en la base.—**Le explicó el primer soldado que se había percatado del intruso.

**--Señor!!! Los motores están fallando...!!—**Gritó uno, en el mismo momento que un remezón hiciera que todos se aferrasen a lo que tenían cerca para mantenerse en pie.

**--Si seguimos así, la base se perderá...!!—**Grito otro soldado, que no dejaba de hablar con las diferentes secciones de la base, desde donde otros, respondían tan alarmados como todos en la sala de comando.

**--Aconsejo abandonar la base.—**Dijo uno de los soldados de mayor rango, parándose frente a su comandante, manteniendo la seriedad de su rango, mientras procesaba las posibilidades de tener que decidir que el comandante estaba fuera de sus cabales y tomar las decisiones por el bien de sus compañeros... sólo esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

**--¿ABANDONAR? Eso nunca... esos malditos ya destruyeron una de nuestras mejores bases, no podemos dejar que pase lo mismo con esta!!**

**--Pero...—**Intentó decir el soldado, pero sólo vio la espalda de su jefe alejarse en otra dirección.

**--¡¡30 minutos para que nos quedemos con solo la mitad de los motores que nos ayudan a mantenernos gravitando en este lugar...!! **

**--¿Cuales son las consecuencias de que fallen todos?—**Preguntó enfrentándose al soldado que lo miraba con turbación.

**-- Señor... seremos atraídos por la orbita del planeta Marte. Y con el peso de la base, terminaremos estrellados en él.**

La cara del comandante quedó blanca en menos de un segundo.

Miró a todos los soldados que estaban a su alrededor. Un momento de cordura, que todos creyeron verle perder ya minutos antes, volvió a él. Levantó la vista, como si mirara el cielo, y dijo:

**--Recojan todo lo que pueda salvarse y preparen las naves para abandonar la base en menos de 10 minutos.—**Todos se quedaron parados.

**-- Ya escucharon al comandante, muévanse!!—**Gritó el segundo al mando, mirando a sus compañeros con seriedad. Le devolvieron la mirada por un segundo, y se pararon de sus puestos tomando las cosas que podían ser de utilidad para la organización.—**Debemos salir de aquí, señor.—**Dijo acercándose al hombre que observaba la pantalla con el símbolo rojo que mataba todo lo que el creyó ser base y primer pilar del futuro de su ideal.

**-----------------------------------**

_**Mientras tanto...**_

Todas las sombras estaban frente a los pilotos Gundam, pero no cada uno con su respectiva sombra. Trowa tenía frente a sí a Loki; Quatre a piloto del Calíope; Wufei a la piloto del Furia y Heero a Bóreas; y por último, Duo frente a Inferno.

El piloto del Calíope prendió su pantalla y esperó la comunicación con el piloto del Sandrock. Había escuchado hablar de Quatre y no podía sentirse emocionado al estar frente al más culto, por decirlo de alguna manera, de los 5 pilotos Gundam.

Quatre se sorprendió al ver el botón rojo junto a la pantalla parpadear. Levantó su mano con rapidez y lo encendió. Frente a él apareció el chico de ojos verdes que lo miraba de forma sonriente.

**--"El ángel que se guía por su corazón..."—**Murmuró Armand al sorprenderse ante la belleza del chico frente a él.

Quatre por su parte estaba confundido. Por un momento creyó estar viendo a alguien más frente a él, pero no... ese no era Trowa... podría tener un parecido, pero no era él. Hasta el Gundam era como el Heavyarms, pero de color gris oscuro...

**--"_La sombra de Trowa _"...** –Pensó.

Su sangre se volvió a calmar y se concentró. No estaba allí para hacer amistades, estaba frente a una de las sombras y su misión era deshacerse de ella.

**--Ríndete o tendré que destruirte**.—Dijo Quatre, mientras un brillo poco común se posesionaba de sus ojos.

**--Mmmm... Lo siento, pero el destino me trajo a tu encuentro...—**Dijo el chico sonriéndole al rubio, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda del árabe, y una sensación difícil de descifrar en su pecho.

**------------------------------ **

**-- Por fin podré destruir a uno de los pilotos...—**Murmuró la chica rubia, piloto del Furia, acercándose a toda velocidad al 05.

Por su parte, el chino se mantenía esperando al Gundam azul que llevaba un tridente en su mano derecha. Por lo que recordaba, era el Gundam que se parecía al suyo. Tenían poca imaginación, ya que copiarle el tridente no tenía nada de gracia.

Aún así tenía una especie de curiosidad por saber quien era el piloto de dicha maquina. Eso de las sombras, era una duda que no le había dejado en paz desde que veía las reacciones de Maxwell desde que se había enterado de ellas. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser encontrarse con alguien que se le parecía?...

No pudo seguir reflexionando, ya que sin percatarse vio pasar por su lado parte del tridente rozando parte de Nataku.

**--Diablos...—**Dejó escapar, mientras se ponía en guardia, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su propio tridente entre sus manos, para devolver el ataque.

**--------------------------------------------- **

**--Esto será muy interesante.—**Dijo el piloto del Loki al darse cuenta de muchas cosas, más cuando empezó a percibir las emociones que venían desde sus compañeros desde las diferentes partes en medio del espacio. La impaciencia de Belona, la emoción de Armand, la fuerza de Mara...

**--------------------------------------------- **

El piloto del Bóreas se detuvo a unos 50 metros del Wing. Sus ojos grises se posaron en el "ala" y viajaron por el, con tranquilidad. Era primera vez, que lo veía en vivo. Las interminables horas frente a la pantalla donde les mostraban a los Gundam y sus habilidades, le habían predispuesto a muchas ideas, pero más fuerte que todo, eran sus propias ganas de ver al 01 frente a frente y derrotarlo.

Matar al emblemático Heero Yuy... esa era su misión... más que salvar a la tierra de las molestas colonias.

Al no notar movimiento en su adversario, desplegó sus dos espadas láser, con tranquilidad.

Heero, estaba atento a los movimientos del Gundam azul frente a él. Supuestamente era el líder de las sombras y contra él, estaba destinado luchar desde hace mucho.

La pregunta que tanto quiso evitar vino a su cabeza. ¿Soldado perfecto? ¿Tendría que cargar con la misma cruz, que él?... Pero antes si quiera ponerse a pensar en ello, vio aparecer las espadas de energía de su contrincante. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente. Cuando notó el primer ataque, sacó su propia espada y respondió el movimiento... Sólo uno de los dos sobreviviría...

**------------------------- **

Trowa Barton se quedó quieto al notar el Gundam rojo con negro frente a él, más cuando vio que llevaba un hacha entre las manos. Ese no era el piloto que esperaba encontrarse. Ese Gundam era la sombra del rubio.

La pantalla se prendió frente a él y un chico de ojos castaños y cabellos corto oscuro le salió al encuentro.

**--Sí, ya sé... no es a mí, a quien esperabas... no es así.—**Dijo Dav, medio sonriendo.

Trowa no contestó, pero se le quedó viendo con fijeza.

—**Te comunico que tu sombra, por llamarla así, esta con el 04... "divirtiéndose"... **– Dijo como si nada. Pero pudo notar la inquietud que venía del chico de ojos verdes. Su mente dio un resplandor y la palabra **_BINGO_** viajó por su cerebro. **–- Lamento ser yo, quien se enfrente a ti...—**Terminó por decir el piloto del Loki sin quitar sus ojos de la cara del otro.—**Pero así es la vida...** –- Dijo apagando la comunicación antes de darle tiempo a Trowa de decir algo.

"**Así que no eres un chico sin sentimientos"...—**Pensó el piloto del Loki mientras miraba parte del espacio oscuro que los rodeaba. **"Será un largo día..."—**Pensó mientras estiraba sus brazos y sonreía con cierta sutil malicia. Sí, ese ya no era Dav, sino Loki...

El de ojos verdes se quedó quieto. No le había agradado que Quatre estuviese enfrentando a su sombra y que el tipo frente a él, hubiese usado la palabra "divirtiéndose", más cuando se refería al rubio. Antes de siquiera pensarlo apunto una de sus armas contra el piloto del Loki, tenía que acabar lo más pronto posible para ir en ayuda de Quatre.

Todo había empezado...

_**---------------------------------------**_

**--Sí que es muy buena...—**Murmuró Duo mientras notaba que a nivel de daños, Deathscythe estaba peor que el Inferno.

**--Ya deja de alabarme, y pelea!!—**Gritó la chica apareciendo en la pantalla. Duo sonrió algo sorprendido.

Antes de poder decir alguna cosa, la chica desapareció de la pantalla... Inferno arremetía con todas sus fuerza contra el Dios de la muerte, para mandarlo al averno de una sola vez por todas...

Duo notó el peligro y se lanzó también, esperando que algún milagro lo mantuviera vivo...

**--------------------------- **

Después de más de 15 minutos de intercambios tanto de golpes como de palabras, ya se estaban dejando notar las ventajas de unos sobre otros, pero no la perdida de energía de ambos. Estaban allí por algo más que las paz de las colonias o de la tierra, estaban para decidir quienes eran los dueños del cielo que se disputaban... Ángeles de fuego incendiando el cielo...

**------------------------------------- **

**-- "Tus leves saetas no cortan mi fuego"—**Dijo Armand, estableciendo comunicación con el piloto de Sandrock.

Quatre estaba furioso consigo, ya que no podía concentrarse de lo mejor. No podía quitarse la idea de que estaba peleando contra Trowa.

**-- Ya basta!!** – Se gritó a sí mismo con fuerza mientras apretaba los controles. **– No es él... no lo es...—**Se repitió, sin percatarse de que el chico de ojos verdes lo observaba.

**-- No lo soy...—**Dijo.—**Soy mejor.—**Quatre levantó la mirada y se quedó petrificado. Se sintió un grandísimo tonto. Claro que ese tipo no era ni parecido a Trowa... nunca lo sería...

**-- Mis saetas te mandarán al infierno...—**Murmuró Quatre lanzándose contra el Calíope con sus espadas curvadas listas a cortar a su enemigo en dos, mientras veía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Armand. (Sabía que la mala influencia del trenzado contagiaría al lindo Quatre xD)

**------------------------------------- **

Trowa se sorprendió al notar que el piloto del Loki se quedó quieto por un momento, pero aún así no dejó de estar en guardia, ya que había comprobado que el hacha era un arma bastante destructora...

**--Veo que 04 es muy valiente.—**Dijo de pronto Dav.

Trowa escuchó sus palabras con detenimiento. Si aquel chico era la copia de Quatre debía tener el mismo don que el rubio.

– **Lastima que...—**Pero no continuo, dejando a Trowa con la incertidumbre. ¿Sería que Quatre estaba en peligro?...

No pudo seguir pensando ya que el hacha fue blandida por Loki muy cerca de la cabina del Heavyarms, causándole un escalofrío.

**-- Si no me derrotas, no podrás hacer nada por tu amiguito.—**Dijo Loki. Trowa abrió sus ojos con fuerza. _**¿Acaso sabía?** _Sólo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta del chico del Loki.

**--------------------------------------------- **

Heero miró a su alrededor. El piloto del Bóreas era rápido y escurridizo como ninguno. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en los demás. El asunto de la base era cosas de minutos; pero si a él le estaba siendo difícil deshacerse de su sombra, qué estaría pasando con el resto de sus compañeros. Sí, leíste bien... compañeros... el tiempo le había hecho comprender que el estar juntos era algo más que por salvar las colonias. Era una manera de mantener el centro de sus vidas y no perder la realidad fuera de las peleas.

Un golpe seco en las espaldas de Wing lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y lo volvieron a su peligrosa realidad circundante. Las espadas de láser hacían cortado parte del fuselaje de uno de sus brazos. Ya no podía perder más tiempo...

**--------------------------------------------- **

Belona clavó con todas sus fuerzas el tridente en uno de los costados del Gundam de Wufei.

**--No puede ser.—**Murmuró el chino mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. – **Debe ser una mala broma...—**Agregó mientras conseguía empujar al Furia con todas sus fuerza, provocando que quitara el tridente del costado de Nataku.

**-- No es una broma...—**Escuchó que le contestaba una voz femenina y firme.

Wufei abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba encontrarse con una en una circunstancia así. Más después de haber demostrado que el piloto del Furia, sí sabía usar un Gundam.

**--------------------------------------------- **

**--Aun crees que eso me hará algún efecto...—**Dijo Loki mientras esquivaba las balas que lanzaba Trowa. Quien sólo pensaba en deshacerse luego del loco del hacha... piloto del hacha (gomen)...

**--------------------------------------------- **

**--¿Porque no te unes a nosotros?—**Preguntó Armand mientras sujetaba del cuello a Sandrock, ocasionándole más de un problema a Quatre.

**--Nunca...—**Gritó Quatre usando todas sus energías para dirigir a su Gundam y liberarse de su enemigo. Lográndolo de un movimiento, lanzando al Calíope por sobre de la cabeza de Sandrock**.—No debo perder tiempo, tengo un mal presentimiento...—**Murmuró Quatre mientras trataba de centrarse en su enemigo, y no en el creciente dolor en su pecho, que le quitaba parte de su concentración. Las imágenes de sus compañeros no se quitaban de su mente. Aun más de dos de ellos, Duo y Trowa.

Así que aprovechando sus fuerzas y las ganas de contradecir al destino que se burlaba frente a él, mostrándole las imágenes como diciéndole en la cara que no tenía fuerza para impedirlas, y aprovechando el leve descuido del piloto del Calíope arremetió contra éste, enterrándole las agudos filos a los costados de la cabeza de la máquina, provocando la parálisis del Gundam.

**--Te repito la opción...** – Grito Quatre.—**Ríndete o tendré que destruirte!!...**

Armand miró con una sonrisa el monitor frente a él, viendo la viveza en los ojos del rubio.

**--Tendrás que destruirme...—**Contestó con un tono relajado que sorprendió a Quatre, dejándole ver que frente a sí, tenía a alguien que no temía a la muerte.

Así que sin saber cómo o porqué, sus manos en los controles se tensaron provocando que las espadas del Sandrock atravesaran la coraza del Calíope y literalmente decapitó al Gundam. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al notar las pequeñas explosiones que venían desde el enemigo, y con rapidez quito sus espadas curvadas de él. Miró por un segundo la sombra y como si un rayo de lucidez le llegara del cielo, se apuró a ir en ayuda de quien más parecía necesitarlo.

"**Las llamas de los Ángeles, se extinguen en medio de la nostalgia"...—**Dijo Armand mientras soltaba los controles y apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo, mientras cerraba los ojos y la imagen de su pasado viajaba por su mente, recordándole quien había sido alguna vez...

Mientras Quatre recorría la distancia que lo separaba de su destino ... una explosión a sus espaldas iluminó el frío espacio.

------------------------------

**Continuará.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2006.**


	10. Chapter 12

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing:**

**SHINIGAMI, EN MEDIO EL CIELO II**

_Capítulo final:_ _No dejaré que las cenizas cubran mis pasos..._

**----------------**

**_Todo empieza y finaliza,  
sin ninguna garantía de vida._**

La vida corta y angosta,  
de malestar y dolor,  
sacrificios de corazón y lágrimas de dolor

Cae la cordura y se agranda la locura,  
la mente se pierde y los instinto corren,  
des-estabilidad mental y perdida de objetivo.  
el dudar en actuar, te podrán matar.

Corazones nobles,  
justas razones,  
batalla inevita y guerra plena.  
Uno pierde y con ello el conocimiento,   
vida ida de un momento.  
El otro ganador y sobreviviente,  
que a duras apenas puede moverse.

El cielo desquebrajado,  
dos ángeles peleando,  
dos misiones aceptadas y sin ninguna falla,  
dos esperanzas casi apagadas,  
ahora arden como llamas.   
  
_Duelo de sangre,  
dos observadores y pensadores,   
mirándose,  
no saben saldrá adelante,  
no saben mas que ahí un deber por hacer._

Desaparece las esperanzas  
¿Qué importa mas un viejo "castigo"?  
el universo mudo testigo de un duelo,  
estrellas observando agonizantes,  
de esa batalla de Titanes.  
Creando su propio pandemonio,  
no importa nada mas, solo ganar y matar,  
solo uno vivirá y el otro desaparecerá,  
ni el vació se acordara.  
Milagros no existen,  
penitencias te darán una ves llegues,  
las piernas te temblaran. Pelean dos Dioses,  
de perdida pasión y mutuo desosiego,  
solo pelear una vez mas, no importa nada mas."

_**Zen, 2006.**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

_**Agradezco tu poema con todo el corazón.**_

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

**CHILE 2006**

**-------------------------------------**

**--------------------**

**-------------**

**------**

**--**

**Si alguien me hubiera dicho que las cosas acabarían así, no lo hubiera creído. Creo que hasta me hubiese reído en su cara con todas mis fuerzas. Pero la vida es más complicada de lo que creemos a veces, aún yo, que suelo decir que soy el Dios de la Muerte... Sí, de la muerte... pues de la vida no sé nada... estoy aquí y me siento un minúsculo ser que respira en medio de muchos más, que trata junto a otros lograr un cambio.**

**Quizás somos demasiado inocentes para darnos cuenta que nuestra fuerza no es suficiente para hacerlo... o será que me tengo muy poca fe... sí, puede ser aquello...además quien creería en alguien como yo... del cual se desconoce su nombre real y que lleva una cruz al cuello, sin creer siquiera en la esperanza de la que se cuelgan los otros.**

**Por qué me siento con derecho a ser diferente? Por qué no podría tenerlo? Acaso no pago con mi dolor las acciones que hacen libres a los otros. Acaso mi corazón no bombea sangre también, como la de los niños indefensos de las colonias y de la Tierra. Acaso mis ojos no ven la misma realidad que ven los otros... acaso yo no tuve alguna vez, eso que se llama familia? Sí... soy humano... y tuve aquello que tienen los otros, entonces... por qué me miran así... como si fuera malo destruir a los otros sólo por el bien común...**

**¿Guerreros? Recuerdas Wufei... es lo que somos... entonces por qué no me miras como si fuera un asesino? **

**Las cosas pasaron como debieron pasar... Minuto por minuto... Instante por instante... y aún las recuerdo con detalles...**

**Aunque ahora me encuentre en este cuarto blanco, entre estas sabanas blancas... tras ventanas de cortinas inmaculadas, que me separan del resto... por qué blanco? Es por qué tratan de blanquear mi alma? No se engañen... eso es imposible... ya que la muerte vive en mi pecho desde siempre... desde antes de ser conciente de quien era y de quien quería ser...**

**Vienen a verme cada cierto rato, y no sé porqué lo hacéis... Sólo soy un piloto Gundam... nada más que eso... será que no quieren que escape... no... serían muy ilusos si fuera por aquello... que no saben que no soy de los que huyo... más bien de los que se dejan en las manos del destino sin sentir siquiera dolor en ser martir de una causa de la que nunca quise ser parte en principio... pero que más me quedaba... la calle? El frío? La soledad?... quién sabe.. las cosas pudieron ser mucho peor... pero aún así mi cuerpo se niega a dejarme ir... aun ahora...**

**Un dios de la muerte que no puede morir... que irónico verdad?**

**Sí... querida Inferno... no había tiempo ni espacio para dos de nosotros en este universo... y cómo estoy tan seguro de ello? No lo sé... sólo es lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando supe de ti y sé, que tú pensaste lo mismo...**

**Quizás eres la única que entendió lo que sucedió ese día... cuando nos vimos en medio del espacio y nos enfrentamos...**

--------------------------------

**--¿Aún quieres luchar?—**Preguntaste y lo recuerdo bien, ya que nuestras Gundam demostraban la igualdad en la batalla... era obvio que terminaría uno o los dos muertos... más cuando nos negábamos a rendirnos...

_**--Sabes muy bien que seguiré luchando... y sé que es lo que quieres que haga...--**Respondí y sonreírte. Yo también sonreí, porque por primera vez no me sentía un mentiroso... y no hablo de el hecho de mentir en palabras, ya que no lo hago... sino de fingir ser alguien frente a los demás para que te acepten y no te tengan miedo... porque de algo estoy conciente... si supieran lo que realmente pienso, me temerían..._

_-------------------------- _

**El tiempo pasó lentamente, pero percibí cada uno de tus movimientos, y podría jurar que pasó lo mismo contigo... pero nunca podría haber adivinado que tus pensamientos eran más temibles que los míos...**

**Aprovechaste que estábamos cerca, para detonar a Inferno. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ya que la imagen de Heero haciendo eso recorrió mi mente. Eras tan decidida como él... inconscientemente trate de aferrar mi Gundam al tuyo, como evitando que las partes de Inferno salieran desperdigadas por el espacio, y con ello, tú... la única que podría comprenderme... Olvidé por un instante, que mi vida también estaba en juego... pero soy Shinigami y no temo a estas cosas... sólo sentí el aire caliente rodearme, y las llamas y explosiones en medio de nosotros dos... **

**El vacío lleno mi pecho y comprendí, que ya no estaban... que el juego había terminado, antes si quiera de empezar y encontrarle el gusto. ¿Sería que sólo buscabas una excusa para hacer lo que yo no he tenido el valor de hacer?¿Sería eso? ¿O había algo más tras tus ojos negros y tus palabras?**

**Eres libre ahora, más de lo que yo llegaré a ser en esta vida... y quizás ni siquiera muerto llegue a sentir esa libertad... porque no la merezco... soy un ser bajo y sin sentimientos... aunque los demás no lo crean así... si supieras que siendo mi reflejo, eras más merecedora de vida que yo...**

**El que debió morir ... el que debería estar en donde estás tú.. ese debí ser yo... pero decidiste que las cosas fueran diferente y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.**

**Y es eso lo que veo en los rostros de mis compañeros... sé que la misión fue un éxito... que la base se destruyó al caer en la atmósfera de Marte... o por lo menos es lo que me ha contado Quatre mientras cree que estoy dormido... y que todos están bien... o por lo menos lo van a estar...**

**Wufei... sí, nunca me perdonaras que haya actuado así contra ella, más porque siempre has dicho que las mujeres no son para la guerra... sé que no es que las encuentres inferiores, sino que son demasiado delicadas para que se mezclen en una atrocidad así... y puede que comparta parte de tus pensamientos románticos y antiguos con relación a las chicas; pero fue algo que salió de mis manos... en un momento estaba allí sonriendo y en el otro, su Gundam se hacía pedazos frente a mí... traté de abrazarla en medio de todo, pero mi fuerza no pudo contra todo lo demás...**

------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei atravesó la armadura del Furia con todas sus fuerzas. Era una de las pocas posibilidades que tenía para lograr algo de ventaja. Ya que la piloto había demostrado con creces al chino, que era una de las mejores pilotos de la tierra y que su fortaleza era superior a cualquiera.

Sí, no podía negar, que la palabra "debilidad" no le quedaba a esta chica y eso lo hacia sentir bastante extraño. Más cuando él estaba acostumbrado a las costumbres chinas que dejaban fuera de las guerras a las mujeres, por sus delicadas condiciones.

Pero también había sabido descifrar, que detrás de todo... esta mujer debía tener una muy buena motivación para luchar como lo estaba haciendo. Pero que podía ser más fuerte que lograr la paz de la tierra, o en su caso, la paz de las colonias y de los soldados.

Un movimiento de Nataku contra el Furia, hizo que la lanza del primero destrozara una de las piernas del Gundam, dejando ver pequeñas explosiones y cortos de eléctricos en aquel sector de la máquina.

**--Ríndete, Mujer...—**Dijo Wufei, abriendo la comunicación con su sombra.

**--Nunca!!!—**Fue la respuesta rápida y llena de odio de Belona. Sus ojos atravesaron al chino, quien quedó convencido de que la chica no se calmaría hasta matarlo, o hasta que él la matara a ella... Y el chino estaba seguro de que él no mataba mujeres, pero tampoco era tan "gentil" como para dejarte matar, más cuando aún la guerra entre las colonias y la tierra aún no habían concluido.

**--¡¡No seas terca!!—**Gritó Wufei volviendo a profundizar con su lanza en el Furia. Belona aprovechó la cercanía para también usar la lanza contra Nataku, destrozándole parte del hombro derecho, debilitando la fuerza del brazo de la maquina del chino.

**--Te mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta maldita vida!!—**Gritó Belona, mientras sus rubios cabellos que caían sobre su frente, empezaban a pegárseles al rostro por causa del sudor.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no había notado el recalentamiento de parte del sistema del Furia, que había sido provocado por los daños. Las luces rojas de sus tableros eran claras; pero estaba cegada por conseguir su venganza. Era su familia muerta la que la motivaba a seguir adelante, a costa de su propia vida.

**--Lo siento, pero no puedo perder...—**Dijo Wufei con tranquilidad...

La comunicación se apagó. Wufei miró levemente la negrura del espacio, y de un certero movimiento partió en dos al Furia. Provocando el aumento de estallidos en la máquina. El Furia soltó la lanza que quedó flotando en el espacio.

**-- Noooo... No puede ser... Tengo que destruirlo... sí, aún puedo...** – Se repetía Belona, sin notar que parte de los tableros ya no respondían y que la señal de emergencia estaba encendida emitiendo un ruido sordo que significaba "huye", pero que ella no parecía escuchar. Clavó su vista en el rosario que colgaba desde el techo. Era lo único que tenía de su familia. Lo único que quedó después de la gran explosión que destruyo y mató a todos los que vivían en su pueblo.

Nunca se perdono el no haber estado con ellos y morir junto a ellos... nunca se perdonó ser tan débil como para evitar la catástrofe... nunca se perdonó...

Y ahora, desde ese día su mente estaba inmersa en la venganza... tanto que había actuado toda la pelea a puro instinto... sin darse cuenta que cada vez que se acercaba a Wufei, también su maquina salía perjudicada. Golpeó sus puños contra el tablero inservible, mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla derecha, mientras sus ojos azules estaban como congelados mirando el vacío aire frente a sus ojos. El sonido de la alarma seguía sonando, pero no pensaba moverse... quizás esperando pensar en algo que la pudiera ayudar a destruir a Nataku o esperando a la muerte, para reunirse en el otro mundo con su familia.

Pero nunca pensó en salvarse, de eso podemos estar en lo cierto; ya que era fácil leer la desolación en sus ojos. Estaba perdida y no quería dejar de estarlo...

Wufei veía como las explosiones sucedían una a otra alrededor del Furia, y notaba también que la piloto no hacía nada por salir de allí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la escotilla, pero esta no se abría.

------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El débil soy yo, amigo mío... el único débil soy yo... y entenderé que nunca me perdones aquello, ya que tú si tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a tu sombra y a la vez, salvarla de la destrucción. La piloto del Furia esta viva en algún lugar y puede que nunca te perdone el haberla dejado vivir, pero sé que tú, prefieres que te odie, a sentir el vacío que siento yo ahora... sí, porque es eso lo que siento ... un inmenso vacío... más grande que el que tenía antes... más grande al que sentí cuando me vi enfrentado a la sustitución... más grande...**

**Hasta Quatre demostró ser más fuerte en todo esto... aunque mató al piloto del Calíope, lo hizo por salvar a alguien más... sé que siempre se ha sentido una especie de ángel protector de nosotros, así que no lo culpo... además el fin lo valía... ya que de otra forma, Trowa hubiera muerto despedazado por Loki... o quizás no... quien sabe?**

**-------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Cuando Quatre llegó a donde se encontraba el 03, la visión lo dejó frío. El hacha de Loki estaba incrustado en parte de la base de Heavyarms... No supo cómo ni cuándo? Pero lanzó sus espadas curvadas contra su sombra, que al percatarse de su presencia solo pudo interceptar una de ellas, quedando atravesado por la otra en un costado.

**--Veo que llegaron los refuerzos.—**Dijo irónicamente Loki, abriendo comunicación con el rubio.

Quatre quedó intrigado al notar que los ojos del chico frente a él, parecían guardar una gran tristeza... pero no sólo aquello...

**--Veo que eres tal cual te imaginé...—**Dijo Loki mirando a Quatre y ladeando levemente su rostro sin dejar de mirarle.

**--Tú... tú...**

**--Sí.. yo...** —Contestó Loki soltando una carcajada que retumbó con frialdad, sorprendiendo al rubio, que llevó una de sus manos a su corazón.—**Es extraño, siempre supe que nos encontraríamos alguna vez... Pero nunca creí que el saber que sientes, me causaría esta sensación... **– Dijo Loki imitando el gesto de Quatre llevando su mano a su corazón...

**--Trowa**...—Dijo el rubio.

**--Él está "dormido", no te preocupes.—**Dijo Dav. Ya que podía apreciarse que la mirada fría había desaparecido por completo. ¿Qué habría provocado aquello?— **¿pero contéstame algo?**

Quatre lo miró de forma interrogativa.

**--Sí yo hubiera matado a tu amigo, ¿qué habrías hecho?—**Preguntó.

**--Yo...**

**-- No hay necesidad de que digas nada...—**Dijo Dav cerrando los ojos y echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, como si descansara.—**Ya notó lo mucho que quieres a 03... y también sé, que si me** **enfrentó a ti no saldré librado...—**Agregó sonriendo.—**Me gusta pelear, pero no soy tonto...—**Agregó volteando su vista a una de las ventanillas al costado. – **El espacio se ve tan extenso... tan frío... que pienso que nuestras luchas e ideales no valen nada, en medio de todo esto...**

**-- Entonces... no...**

**-- No... puedes llevarte a tu amigo... que no impediré que lo hagas...** – Dijo Dav apagando la comunicación y alejándose, mientras volvía a dejar su hacha en la espaldas de su Gundam y quitaba una de las curvadas espadas del Sandrock que tenía en uno de los costados, devolviéndosela a su dueño.

¿Hacia donde iría ahora? Qué diablos importaba, pero antes tenía que hacer algo... Después ya habría mucho tiempo para decidirlo... sonrío una vez más y se alejó en medio de las estrellas.

**-------------------------------------------- **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A último momento demostró ser el más cuerdo de los 5 pilotos sombra. Pero sé, que si los hechos hubieran sido distintos, Quatre hubiera destrozado también a ese piloto... Matar por defender a un amigo, cambia todo; en cambio yo... no luchaba más que por mi orgullo... por mi maldito orgullo... Así que las cosas salieron tan mal como podría habérmelas imaginado... pero aún no sé porque diablos Heero me salvó... debió dejarme en medio de toda la destrucción... debí irme con ella, al infierno... eso hubiera sido mejor...**

**-------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Heero aprovechó un movimiento algo torpe del Bóreas para estrellar el Wing contra la espalda del otro.

Ya había comprobado con creces las palabras de Duo. Las sombras no eran algo sin importancia. Y lo estaba comprobando. Pero no se iba a dejar ganar. Ya se había percatado que Quatre había destruido a uno, y que el chino, había deshabilitado a otro. Así que sólo quedaba Duo, Trowa y él, para cumplir con la misión... y ellos tres eran considerados los mejores. El dios de la muerte, el chico callado y el soldado perfecto. Ninguno de los tres tenía derecho a fallar en esto, mas cuando 04 y 05 ya habían cumplido con su parte.

Ice man comprobó con frialdad la desaparición de dos de los Gundam sombra. Las palabras de Armand se repitieron dentro de su cabeza: "**Ángeles de destrucción.."** sí, así los había llamado... Pero acaso las palabras no eran antagónicas entre ellas... Ángeles y destrucción en la misma frase... sería que eso eran los pilotos de los Gundam que defendían las colonias... Ángeles? ... ángeles que destruían... Entonces qué eran ellos? Sombras de Ángeles? o eran algo más... Demonios?... Sería que aquello que siempre creyó lo correcto no lo era?

Su vista se clavó en sus manos sujetando los controles, su cabello se fue hacia delante cubriendo parte de su rostro. ¿Sería que no estaba del bando correcto? No... definitivamente no. Él había nacido en la tierra, por lo tanto su deber era cuidar de ella a toda costa... y aunque se enfrentara a ángeles debía vencerlos... aún a costa de su sangre y de las de sus compañeros... debía cumplir con lo que le habían enseñado y había aceptado como cierto. Retroceder o dudar en este momento no era correcto. Ya no era tiempo para ello.

Regresó de la realidad, notando que el Wing arremetía con su espada contra él. Rápidamente sus láser cruzados detuvieron el golpe certero que se diría a la cabina en donde se encontraba. Era claro que Heero Yuy quería acabar lo más pronto con él. Pero no podía juzgarlo, ya que también pensaba en ello.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios... Justicia... sí, esa era la palabra que había marcado su vida, aún aquella que formó parte de su infancia... Justicia... era todo lo que quería lograr... y deshacerse del 01 era parte de aquello.

Heero por su parte no podía dejar de recordar fugaces imágenes del pasado cercano. Y lo que más lo sorprendía, que gran parte de las imágenes que bombardeaba su cerebro, eran de sus compañeros y de las personas que había conocido desde que estaban los 5 juntos.

Miró los controles, específicamente el radar y comprobó que todos sus compañeros parecían estar vivos aún. No supo por qué, pero sintió una especie de alivio, pero ello no evitó que las imágenes se quitaran de sus retinas. Sería que más que compañeros de armas, los considera amigos... sí, ya que sólo eso podía indicar esa preocupación que sentía por saber que aún estaban en algún lugar y con vida. Sería que se había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca, a a escuchar sus palabras o a pelear con ellos...

Cada uno de ellos tenía algo que le agradaba... Trowa y su silencio tan parecido al de él.. eso de comunicarse sin siquiera tener que hablar... era algo que no era fácil de conseguir... Quatre y sus amabilidad, era quien le hacia recordar que era humano y que aún habían personas como él, que merecían ser protegidas.

Wufei, el guerrero y el orgullo... la fuerza y la decisión... un buen contrincante...

Duo... el Shinigami, quizás su mejor amigo, si es que podía llamarle así. El que no se cansaba de luchar por romper su caparazón y mostrarle el mundo... el que lo hacía sonreír.., a la fuerza, pero sonreír...

Sí, demasiado valiosos como para permitirse no tenerlos cerca... familia? Sería eso... la única familia que conocía...

De pronto, un golpe seco del Bóreas lo hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Por qué se permitía este desliz en la regla de concentración? No debería estar enfocándose en el Gundam frente a él, al cual sólo le dedicaba mínima parte de su concentración, pero suficiente para mantenerlo al margen sin sufrir daños considerables.

Pero de pronto algo en su tablero lo dejó quieto y frío. El punto en el radar que indicaba la presencia de Shinigami había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El vacío volvió dentro de sí y cubrió todos sus músculos y venas...

No supo como, pero de un movimiento rápido clavo su espada en medio del pecho del Bóreas con todas sus fuerzas; deslizando el filo cortando hacia un lado, hasta liberar la espada del Wing de la destartalada coraza de su contrincante.

Con eso sería suficiente. Ya su sombra no podría seguir luchando, y lo comprobó al ver que el Bóreas soltaba las espadas, que se apagaban dejándolos en medio de la oscuridad casi cegadora de el espacio.

No ocupó más su concentración en él... y como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió hasta las últimas coordenadas que tenía de Deathscythe.

_Cuando Heero llegó al lugar donde se suponía estaba Duo, sólo encontró partes de Gundam por todos lados... No sólo Shinigami había sido destrozado, sino también Inferno. Rastreó rápidamente el lugar. Sus ojos se movían quirúrgicamente por todo el lugar, hasta que la imagen de la cabina de Deathscythe le quitó la respiración._

_No supo cómo, pero se vio dentro de un traje especial, flotando en medio del espacio, unido a su Gundam por una soga de acero, dirigiéndose lo antes posible hasta aquel lugar._

_Lo único que repetía su mente era : "DUO"... No tenía tiempo para nada más._

_**-- Duo ¿Dónde estas?—**Gritó sabiendo lo inútil que debía ser llamarlo._

_Pero cuando lo vio, sintió un pesar inmenso. Estaba allí, tras el cristal que lo protegía del vacío del espacio. Pero no estaba seguro de que viviera._

_**-- Duo!!!**_

**-------------------------------------------- **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sí... después de todo eso, estoy aquí en medio de estas 4 paredes tan blancas que me molestan a la vista... tan blancas, como yo nunca podré llegar a tener el alma.**

**Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí? 2 días, una semana... un mes... El tiempo se ha vuelto indescifrable para mí... no entiendo, no comprendo... sólo estoy y me dejo estar.**

**Entran, me conversan, me miran y se van... dicen palabras para que me sienta mejor; pero no puedo hacer más que mirarlos a los ojos y tratar de no llorar frente a ustedes ni frente a mí mismo. No tengo derecho a hacerlo... el llanto es para aliviar el alma y no tengo derecho a eso... así que dejaré que las lagrimas te queden donde están y me maten lentamente... junto a las pesadillas...**

**Muertos y más muertos... es lo que debí acostumbrarme a ver en mis sueños... pero ahora a cambiado las imágenes... es fuego, gritos y desesperanza... **

**Respirar se me hace cansador, más cuando las cicatrices de mi cuerpo me escuecen con fuerza cada vez que mis pulmones se llenan de aire. **

**Hoy debo hacer algo por salir de aquí, o terminaré loco... el blanco ya no me deja pensar. Sacó mis brazos de debajo de las sabanas que me aprisionan, y apoyándome en mis manos me siento en la cama... **

**No dejó escapar ni un quejido, ya que no me lo permito. Soy Shinigami, y debo aceptar las consecuencias de serlo y de acarrear tantas muertes entre mis manos... ya he perdido la cuenta, pero no he olvidado los rostros que me han visto como la última persona antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre y ver fugarse las almas de sus cuerpos.**

**No soy dueño de mí, ya no lo soy. Ya vendí mi alma al mismo infierno, que me espera cuando la muerte se canse de hacerse la sorda conmigo. O quizás me deja aquí porque soy el mejor de sus emisarios... sonrió tristemente... y puedo decir que es la primera sonrisa que osado sacar de mí, desde que desperté en medio de este lugar...**

**Giro mi cuerpo y saco mis piernas de la cama. Al tocar el piso frió y liso, mi piel se eriza al sentir un escalofrío recorrer desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi nuca. Siento pesada mi cabeza... y sin querer me preguntó sobre como estará mi trenza... mientras la observo entre mis manos algo dañadas por pequeños cortes, me río al notar que esta hecha de forma extraña... **

**Me olvido de ello y busco con la mirada alguna gaveta donde pueda encontrar mis cosas. De un movimiento rápido me pongo de pie, pero un mareo me arrebata la estabilidad y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama. **

**Que estúpido soy... dejo pasar unos minutos y vuelvo a intentarlo con mayor éxito. Camino hasta una pequeña puerta en la pared y al abrirla notó un bolso. Sonrió por segunda vez. Reconozco mis cosas en su interior. Con la mayor rapidez que puedo me desahogo del pijama que me envolvía y me visto con mis ropas que contrastan fuertemente con el ambiente de hospital.**

**Debo salir de allí... es el único pensamiento que me llena la cabeza. Cuando terminó de vestirme respiro con fuerza, pero el dolor en el pecho aún sigue como siempre y el cansancio en mis músculos es aún notorio. Debo salir antes de que mi cuerpo se niegue a moverse. Dejo las cosas en el bolso y cierro la puertecilla. Miro por última vez el cuarto, y salgo del lugar. Afuera un pasillo de color amarillo suave me sale al encuentro. Mis ojos vagan por él... por un momento no lo reconozco, pero las imágenes vuelven a mí, después de tranquilizar mis pensamientos. **

**Estoy en la base en la cual se inició todo este asunto. Estoy en aquel lugar que alguna vez por broma llamé hogar... que tonto fue entonces... ya que después de mucho, comprendo que el único hogar que tengo en este mundo, es mi propio cuerpo. Vivo en él siempre y sólo en él podré estar siempre... o hasta que la muerte me lleve con ella.**

**Camino lo más rápido que puedo, y ya imaginaran que no es muy rápido. Pero para mí, es lo más veloz dentro de lo que puedo. Cruzó un par de pasillos sin encontrarme con nadie. Por un momento pienso hasta dónde quieren llevarme mis pies, ya que concientemente no he decidido nada de nada... sólo salir de la habitación.**

**La imagen de mi cuarto en la base llega a mis retinas... sí, será un buen lugar para pensar. Sigo caminado y sin querer doy una vuelta mal en alguna esquina, ya que no comprendo como vine a dar al hangar donde guardan los Gundam... y la maldita pregunta que me había negado a hacerme desde que desperté llegó a mi con todas sus fuerzas... ¿Qué había quedado de mi Deathscythe? **

**Mis ojos recorren el lugar... están todos allí, pero ni veo a mi Dios de la muerte...**

**--¿Qué haces de pie?—Pregunta una voz a mis espaldas. No volteó, ya que mis ojos siguen mirando a mi alrededor...--- ¿Duo?—Pregunta por segunda vez, mientras mi manos se aferrar a una baranda para no caer de rodillas al no ver a mi Gundam... lo único realmente conectado a mí en esta vida.**

**--Deathscythe?—Murmuró a penas. Notó un silencio sepulcral.**

**--Tu Gundam no está en este hangar...—Dices.. Volteo a verte y noto que me miras con tristeza. ¿Tan mal me veo, compañero?...**

**--¿Dónde está lo que quedó de él?—Preguntó...**

**--Trowa y Wufei lo están reparando cerca de aquí. Tienen a todos los científicos de la base rearmándolo lo más rápido que pueden.—Dices. No puedo evitar sentir un leve alivio. Por lo menos uno de los dos que pueda volver a ser lo que era antes...**

**-- Que bien... – Murmuro bajando la vista al suelo... y notando que mis fuerzas parecen abandonarme... caigo sentado en el frío suelo y no puedo evitar sonreír... después de todo, sigo siendo un humano débil. **

**Te acercas y te agachas viéndome de forma interrogativa. Siempre lo haces, porque iba a pensar que hoy sería diferente.**

**--No debiste salir de tu cama.**

**-- Ya estaba aburrido de tanto blanco.—Dije soltando una leve risita.**

**Tomas mi brazo con una de tus manos y me obligas a ponerme de pie. Cuando ya lo estoy pasas mi brazo por sobre tu hombro y empiezas a arrastrarme. Recuerdo que yo hice algo parecido la vez que te saqué del hospital... **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Las cosas nunca son lo que queremos que sean... o por lo menos eso pensamos a veces... más cuando los laberintos del alma se vuelven confusos en medio de la noche gris que nos envuelve...

**¿qué pasó después?**

No lo sé y quizás es mejor no saberlo. Podría ser muy difícil de comprender o aceptar, sólo sé que la lucha siguió tanto en la vida real como dentro de sus cuerpos... almas que no se dejan dominar por la sencillez de la vida ni por los absurdos que envuelven a los mediocres...

Siguieron juntos luchando por esto que llamamos Paz...

No sé si la lograran alguna vez y menos, si esta será duradera...

Pues los hombres son hombres, y como tales

Siempre buscan excusas para pelear.

**FIN**

**DarkCRyonic**

**2006.**


End file.
